


Король среди бродяг

by AOrvat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Costume Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Тим сбежал из дома совсем в юном возрасте, а в ночь встречи с Бэтменом Джейсон отделался одним только предупреждением.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 14





	1. Присматривая за мелким

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking Out For The Little Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785011) by [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr), [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika). 



> "Kings Among Runaways" by glymr, iesika представляет собой серию работ, для удобства собранных мною под одним заголовком.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено от 05 ноября 2019 г (смотреть в комментариях к первой работе).

Пацан мелкий, едва ли не карлик, и слишком мал, чтобы гулять одному в этой части города в такой час, а значит, он или потерялся, или ему некуда больше идти. Это действительно не забота Джейсона, но он всё равно продолжает приглядывать.  
Шкет достаточно умён или же ему просто неинтересно, потому и держится людного места, но пассаж освещён плохо, да и время к закрытию. У Джейсона есть неплохая нора на север по МакКин, но он не испытывает большого желания тащиться туда в дождь. Может, тот утихнет. Если же нет, ему придётся прыгать через турникет метро, потому что это наилучший вариант. Выглядя уличным бродяжкой, кошелёк не украдёшь – наивернейший способ быть арестованным.  
Пацан отирается возле скайболл-автоматов, но не играет. Наверняка без гроша в кармане. Остаётся шанс, что он просто пережидает дождь, чтобы вернуться домой к любящей семье, в уютную кровать… но Джейсон весьма сомневается. Одежда пацана хорошего качества, но грязная и слегка оборванная. По-видимому, он давно не был дома, если у него вообще есть дом.  
Джейсон вздыхает и возвращается к жульническому пинболу, в который безжалостно проигрывал последние десять минут. Он встряхивает его взад-вперёд, тот исторгает пронзительный электронный протестующий взвизг, но Джейсон весьма уверен, что это единственный способ заставить шарик покатиться в выигрышную зону, и к тому же он знает, что если только не сломает чего или не затеет драку, то Спеилман не станет вмешиваться.  
Разве только… он упускает шарик и вскидывает взгляд, Спеилмана нет за прилавком. Наверняка в задней комнате, подсчитывает прибыль, а значит, в зале никого, кроме него и пары ребят, и того парня в плаще, которого Спеилман уже дважды шугал отсюда за подозрительный вид. Тот ни разу ещё не совершил поползновений в сторону ни одного ребёнка, но Джейсон уверен, что лишь скорее из отсутствия возможности, чем желания.  
Джейсон хрустит костяшками и направляется к фрику, оглядывая обстановку. Мэнни тащит своего братишку к двери на случай, если придётся давать дёру, и это отлично, потому что у Мэнни есть пара приводов, и если вызовут копов, ему стоит смыться. И значит, Джейсон остаётся без поддержки, но он почти уверен, что вполне способен справиться с каким-то там неудачником средних лет. Все на виду, вот только где пацан? Мелкий? Неужели ушёл, пока Джейсон сражался с автоматом? Пока Джейсон оглядывается в поисках, извращенец скрывается в одной из игровых кабинок и задёргивает шторку.  
В следующую секунду с другой стороны к бильярдным столам вываливается мелкий. Поскальзывается и вскакивает, Джейсон решается. Это для него последняя капля. Извращенец получит своё и по полной программе, и если на то воля Джейсона, то у него больше даже и мысли не возникнет сюда вернуться.  
Извращенец высовывается из-за шторки и делает шаг к пацану. Джейсон где-то шагах в трёх и замахивается для удара, но не успевает ничего предпринять, как извращенец сгибается пополам, а по полу в разные стороны раскатываются четыре шара. Спустя полсекунды пацан – мелкий, которого Джейсон пытался защитить, с бильярдным шаром налетает на мужика и трескает по черепушке. Мужик всем весом оседает на пол, даже не пискнув. Пацан же просто стоит, даже не запыхавшись.  
Вот так-так, думает Джейсон. И улыбается.  
\- Эй, пацан.  
Пацан настороженно вскидывается, продолжая сжимать шар. На белизне слоновой кости виден алый мазок, а жилистые мышцы его руки натянуты до предела.  
\- Отличный удар, - приветствует Джейсон и улыбается.


	2. Близкое знакомство

\- Отличный удар, - говорит мальчик и ухмыляется ему.  
Тим смотрит настороженно и говорит: «Спасибо», - а затем замирает с по-прежнему открытым ртом. Ему знакомо это лицо… когда-то у него была его фотография, хорошая и чёткая, с угрожающе нависшим над ним Бэтменом. Контраст был настолько резок: лицо Бэтмена в тени, лицо мальчика в свете фонарей, с дерзкой и вызывающей ухмылкой. Он сказал что-то, что Тим не мог расслышать, потому что был слишком далеко, и Бэтмен рассмеялся.  
Он рассмеялся.  
И отпустил мальчишку.   
Тим замечает, что пялится и заставляет себя закрыть рот, заставляет себя отвернуться и понимает, что дети у двери весело улюлюкают. Меньший из двух бежит к ним, он младше Тима и весь искрится от азарта.  
\- Вот это было круто! – кричит он Тиму. – Джей, ты видел? Видел?  
Джей. Его зовут Джей.  
Малец подпрыгивает.  
\- Сначала он так, - и он бьёт Джея в солнечное сплетение. – А потом так, - и замахивается свингом Джею в лицо.  
\- Эй, эй, что я тебе сделал? – шутливо отругивается Джей, подхватывая пацанёнка и крутя вверх тормашками. – Ты же не перепутал меня с этим pendejo [1]? Думаешь, мне нужен твой мелкий тощий зад?  
Пацанёнок хихикает и радостно взвизгивает.  
\- Нет, нет, Джей! – захлёбывается он.  
Задняя дверь распахивается и из-за неё высовывается голова владельца. Тим поспешно прячет бильярдный шар.  
\- Эй, мелкотня! – окликает мужчина, явно разрываясь между весёлостью и недовольством. – Вы что, хотите своими криками развалить мне тут всё здание?  
Джей лишь улыбается и ещё разок вертит пацанёнка, и опускает на ноги. Малыш выглядит оробевшим.  
\- Простите, мистер Спеилман.  
\- Ага, присоединяюсь, - добавляет Джей с ничуть нераскаявшимся выражением. Спеилман замечает скорчившегося на полу мужчину и нахмуривается. Тим осторожно отступает назад.  
\- Это чмо беспокоило клиентов? – негромко интересуется старик, поглядывая на Джея поверх очков, и в его словах скрывается подтекст. – Что же, спасибо, что позаботились об этом. – От его прежнего легкомыслия нет и следа.  
\- Вообще-то… - начитает было Джей, и Тим спешит вмешаться.  
\- Это было просто потрясающе! – Восклицает он с энтузиазмом. – Он надрал этому парню задницу в один счёт.  
\- Ты хороший парень, - улыбается Спеилман и кивает Джею. – Можешь приходить сюда, когда захочешь, понял?  
Джей… Джейсон бросает на Тима вопросительный взгляд, а после возвращает улыбку и пожимает плечами.  
\- Ничего особенного, - отвечает он. – Хочешь, чтобы я убрал мусор?  
Владелец кивает и хмыкает, и Джейсон принимается тащить мужика. Тим хватает ногу мужика, желая помочь, и вдвоём они выбрасывают его за двери в переулок, под дождь.  
\- И чтобы не возвращался! – выкрикивает Спеилман вслед закрывшейся двери. – Через полчаса мы закрываемся, - напоминает он ребятне и скрывается в задней комнате.  
Тим выдыхает, только теперь заметив, что задержал дыхание, и видит, что Джейсон смотрит на него.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Ага, - отзывается Тим, доставая шар и вытирая, после чего кладёт обратно на стол.  
\- Есть где заночевать?  
Тим напрягается, прищурившись.  
\- А что?  
\- Можешь переночевать сегодня у меня, если хочешь.  
Тим испытывает внезапный прилив подозрения.  
\- С чего бы это?  
Джейсон лишь пожимает плечами ничуть не смущённый его тоном.  
\- Чем больше народу, тем теплее. Конечно, и воняет сильнее тоже, но… - он бросает взгляд наружу, на проливной дождь, который не собирается заканчиваться, и снова пожимает плечами. – Как хочешь, пацан. Мне ничего… такого не нужно, только ещё один человек, чтобы помочь согреться.  
Ему следовало ответить «нет». Только потому что Джей… Джейсон… встречался один раз с Бэтменом, не делает его хорошим человеком. Только потому, что он заставил Бэтмена рассмеяться…  
Нет. Тим совершенно его не знает. Он кажется достаточно хорошим, и он, очевидно, готов был наподдать тому извращенцу, но…  
Это небезопасно.  
Тим читал о подобном, как старшие дети втягивают младших в занятие проституцией, предлагая им помощь, место, где жить…  
Боже, как он устал. Устал и замёрз.  
\- Джею можно верить. – Это другой мальчик, который постарше, по-прежнему отирающийся в дверях. – Он не станет ничего такого делать. Он отличный парень.  
\- Ага, ладно, - кривится Джейсон, - только никому больше не рассказывай.  
Это всё может быть сложной подставой, напоминает ему мозг. Владелец, двое других детей, они могут быть в деле. Люди, заманивающие испуганных и потерянных беглецов.  
Но он так устал.  
И Бэтмен… Бэтмен отпустил Джейсона…  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Тим, и Джейсон расплывается в улыбке. – Спасибо, - добавляет он после некоторых раздумий.  
\- Я Джейсон.  
\- Тим. Приятно познакомиться.

+++

Ночлежка маленькая и грязная, но по крайней мере есть крыша от дождя.  
\- Дом, милые развалины, - фыркает Джейсон. – Ты голоден, малой?  
Тим сглатывает.  
\- Да, - признаёт он слабо. Он старательно экономил деньги, но с неделю назад они, наконец, закончились. С тех пор всё стало… несколько труднее.  
Джейсон оборачивается и смотрит на него с выражением, от которого Тим не знает куда девать глаза, затем Джейсон принимается сосредоточенно копаться в груде мусора в углу. Возвращается он с парой помятых консервных банок без этикетки.  
\- Кажется, это суп. – Он открывает одну ржавым консервным ножом, и это действительно оказывается суп. – Томатный, - объявляет Джейсон с довольным выражением. Но тут же хмурится и вздыхает. – Жаль, у нас нет молока.  
\- Молока?  
\- Чтобы сделать крем-суп. – Старший мальчик снова смотрит на него этим оценивающим взглядом, но Тим слишком устал и голоден, чтобы пытаться его расшифровать.  
Некогда Тим, наверное, с отвращением воспринял бы перспективу есть суп из грязной мятой банки, открытой ржавым консервным ножом и приготовленный на открытом огне в котелке, явно видавшем лучшие дни.  
Сегодня он жадно глотает свою порцию и жалеет, что нет добавки. От его внимания не ускользает, что Джейсон отдаёт ему большую часть, но он не в силах возразить, он только и может, что сказать спасибо.  
\- Эй, не за что. Я сам знаю, каково это, - только и отвечает Джейсон. – Вторую банку лучше оставить завтра на утро. Больше у меня нет.  
Единственная кровать – маленький, драный матрас в углу комнаты, с жёлтым не менее рваным одеялом. После того, как Джейсон гасит огонь, вокруг темно. Джейсон берёт его за руку и ведёт в угол.  
\- Давай, поспи немного. Может, завтра дождь утихнет, - говорит он, усаживаясь на матрас и дёргая Тима следом.   
Тим напрягается и не даётся.  
\- Я… я могу и на полу.  
Джейсон вздыхает куда-то в темноту. Тим подозревает, что он кривится.  
\- Слушай, пацан, ничего я тебе не сделаю, понял? Ты ничего мне не должен, и я не собираюсь тебя обижать. Если бы я хотел, я бы уже это сделал. На полу охеренно холодно, и уж я точно не буду на нём спать, поэтому, давай, уже ложись. – Тим колеблется, в голосе Джейсона проскальзывает нотка юмора. – И к тому же, я уже говорил, что привёл тебя, только чтобы согреться, да?  
Да, и Тим, возможно, ничего ему и не должен, но он всё равно желает вернуть услугу. Он ложится.  
\- Боже, расслабься, - говорит Джейсон спустя пару минут. – Я же уже сказал, что…  
\- Не в этом дело. Я тебе верю. Прости, просто… Не привык спать с другими людьми. – Не привык к чужим прикосновениям, пусть даже всего лишь спина к спине.  
\- Ох, - Джейсон переворачивается, укладывается на спину, возможно, пялясь в потолок. – Ну, скоро привыкнешь. Расслабься, пацан. Спи, давай.  
\- Ладно. – И Тим старается, нет, правда. Он дышит глубокими вдохами, как учил его сенсей, и вслушивается в шелест дождя за стеной, и размышляет там ли Бэтмен в эту ночь. Но мысли о Бэтмене приносят с собой воспоминания об утраченной коллекции, тщательно сожжённой в пепел в большом мусорном баке, и его сотрясает дрожью.  
\- Замёрз? – сонно спрашивает Джейсон.  
\- Нет, - лжёт он.  
Джейсон всё равно подвигается к нему, обнимая рукой и крепко прижимая к груди. Они… в объятиях, и Тиму крайне неудобно, но… по крайней мере, с Джейсоном тепло. Тепло и надёжно, и каждый выдох Джейсона щекотно вздымает волоски на затылке. Тим вздыхает и пытается расслаблено отдаться теплу, пытается дышать в такт Джейсону и переждать до утра.

Примечания:  
1\. исп. «тупой мудак».


	3. Король в чужом обличье

\- Ещё раз, зачем мы это делаем? – переспрашивает Джейсон у Тима, который маленьким карандашом рисует «повязку» на глаз.  
\- Что делаем? – хмурится Тим.  
\- Тратим время на всю эту ерунду?  
Тим смотрит укоряюще.  
\- Джейсон, этим вечером люди раздают конфеты бесплатно. Если у нас получится, мы надолго обеспечим себе хорошую добавку к нашей обычной еде.  
\- Это мусор, - пожимает Джейсон плечами.  
\- Это калории, - возражает Тим. – В следующий раз, когда у нас останется только одна банка с супом, посмотрим, как ты будешь рад конфетному складу под боком, - добавляет он сухо.  
\- Ага, - Джейсон приглаживает волосы и снова подёргивает плечами, - знаю. Просто… Я как бы немного староват для всего этого, знаешь ли? В смысле, в прошлом году я ходил с Тулио, потому что Роза заболела, а Мэнни была в кутузке, но…  
\- Слушай, - перебивает Тим, - просто помни: я твой младший брат, и ты всего лишь присматриваешь за мной. Ты робеешь и смущаешься, но если тебе предлагают конфеты, ты их берёшь. – Его губы слегка вздёргиваются. – Поверь мне, Джейсон. Я довольно часто бывал по обе стороны двери и знаю, как это работает.  
\- Ладно… так ещё раз, зачем нам переться аж в пригород?  
Тим вздыхает.  
\- Я же уже говорил, только там мы получим лучшее соотношение качества конфет и количества домов. Между шестью и девятью вечера мы сможем обойти около ста пятидесяти домов…  
\- Боже, Тим. – Карандаш для подводки останавливается. – Ты и правда… продумал всё до мелочей?  
Карандаш возобновляет движения. После Тим заканчивает и отворачивается.  
\- Я просто… подумал, что пора мне тоже уже приносить пользу, - говорит он мягко и закрывает карандаш.  
Джейсону особо нечего ответить, и он меняет тему.  
\- Откуда ты его вообще взял? – указывает он на карандаш.  
\- В торговом центре. – Уголки тимового рта вновь подёргиваются вверх. – Они раздают образцы всякой разной всячины, и я подумал, что они могут пригодиться. – Он смотрит на Джейсона. – Мне показалось, что ты скорее предпочтёшь видеть обоими глазами вместо того, чтобы использовать настоящую повязку. И к тому же мы всё равно собирались завтра, помыться в «Y» [2].  
\- Ладно, логично. – Ты дотошная заноза, но это логично.  
Тим достаёт ещё одну тряпку и повязывает Джейсону на голову, затем придирчиво осматривает. Джейсон улыбается и лихо подбоченивается.  
\- Отлично, - решает Тим. – Из тебя получился очень убедительный пират.  
\- Ррр. – Отвечает Джейсон, оскаливаясь.  
\- Тук-тук, - в занавеску, служащую дверь, просовывается голова Мэнни.  
\- Входи, - приглашает Тим.  
Мэнни заходит с Тулио и оглядывает Джейсона с головы до пят.  
\- Классный наряд, чувак.  
Джейсон оскаливается.  
\- Принёс? – спрашивает Тим у Тулио. Тулио достаёт из кармана рулон марли. Тим соизмеряет его взглядом. – Ты попросил?  
Тулио показывает язык.  
\- Да, попросил. Как будто я стану красть у доктора Лесли!  
\- Хорошо. – Тим берёт марлю и перебрасывает Мэнни. – Думаю, этого хватит.  
\- Для чего хватит? – интересуется Джейсон.  
\- Для костюма Мэнни.  
\- И чем же он нарядится? Жертвой аварии?  
\- Нет, - закатывает Мэнни глаза, - мумией!  
\- Ох.  
\- У-у-у-у-у! Я воскрес, чтобы схватить тебя!  
\- Боже, Тулио, это наше одеяло! – Джейсон пытается поймать его. Мальчик выглядывает сквозь дыры, размахивая руками словно какой-то годзилла-монстр из дешёвого вечернего телешоу.  
\- Я не Тули-и-и-о-о, - воет тот, уворачиваясь от Джейсона. – Я при-и-израк!  
\- Так, ладно, он не пойдёт за конфетами в нашем одеяле!  
\- Конечно, нет, - соглашается Тим спокойно. – Он будет ковбоем.  
Призрак никнет.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, я не могу быть ковбоем. У меня нет шляпы.  
Тим не отвечает, но его лицо подёргивается, как будто бы ему взаправду хочется улыбнуться. Он отправляется в угол и начинает рыться в хламе, наконец, вытаскивая выцветшую и помятую ковбойскую шляпу.  
Тулио вскрикивает и принимается скакать вокруг.  
\- Где ты её достал?  
Тим лишь улыбается.  
\- Места знать надо, - отвечает он и представляет «жилет» вырезанный из коричневого бумажного магазинного пакета, с бахрамой по низу и серебряной звездой из алюминиевой фольги.  
\- Круто! – Тули принимается натягивать их на себя.  
Мэнни провожает взглядом звезду.  
\- Ты нарядишься копом? – спрашивает он.  
\- Я… - Тулио заминается.  
\- Он коп-ковбой, - Тим награждает Мэнни недовольным взглядом. – Шериф.  
\- Всё равно коп, - презрительно фыркает Мэнни.  
\- Я не хочу быть копом! – Тулио сдёргивает серебряную звезду.  
Тим вздыхает и выуживает тряпку.  
\- Хорошо, отлично, - говорит он и повязывает тряпку Тулио на лицо, скрывая нос и рот. – Теперь ты плохой парень. Доволен?  
\- Она странно воняет, - жалуется Тулио сквозь повязку, Джейсон растрёпывает ему волосы.  
\- Она чистая, - заверяет Тим.  
\- Или так, или звезда, парень, - одновременно отвечает Джейсон.   
Тулио корчит гримасу, делая вид, что достаёт пистолет.  
\- Банг, ты мёртв!  
Джейсон хватается за грудь и отшатывается, целенаправленно чуть не сбивая Тима с ног.  
\- Он попал в меня… напарник… - шепчет он. – Отомсти… за меня…  
Тим фыркает и отпихивает Джейсона прочь.  
\- Мэнни, пора бы тебе уже начинать наматывать эту марлю. Не надо особо стараться, просто обмотай её вокруг головы и шеи, но так, конечно, чтобы она не мешала тебе видеть, дышать и говорить.  
\- Я не тупой, - закатывает Мэнни глаза.  
\- Знаю, извини.  
Тим снова принимается рыться в хламе, на этот раз возвращаясь с шинелью, которую они иногда используют в качестве дополнительного одеяла. Она слишком велика на него, нелепо свисая на его узких плечах. Джейсон хмурится. Пацан мало ест. Если ситуация скоро не улучшится, Джейсону придётся предпринять решительные шаги…  
Он отряхивается. Сейчас не время об этом думать.  
Тим прикрепляет к своему наряду яркие ленты – и где он только взял всё это тряпьё? Затем берёт осколок зеркала, найденного ими в каком-то переулке, и карандаш для подводки глаз. При его помощи он обеспечивает себя поддельной щетиной и делает что-то такое с глазами, что каким-то образом заставляет его казаться… младше на вид.  
\- И кто же ты такой?  
Тим смотрит на него удивлённо.  
\- Я хобо [3].  
Джейсона пробирает смех, губы Тима дёргаются в ответном жесте.  
\- Идём, - говорит он. – Пора выходить, если мы хотим успеть туда к шести.

+++

Дорога к пригороду долгая и холодная, и Джейсон не может избавиться от мыслей, стоит ли лишняя конфета дыр в его ботинках… но не говорит ничего. И как только они оказываются на месте, он вынужден признать, что это вроде как весело. У каждого дома, у которого они выкрикивают «сладости или гадости!», Мэнни и Джейсон мнутся позади с застенчивым видом, в то время как Тулио и Тим спешат на крыльцо. Родители всегда предлагают Мэнни и Джейсону несколько конфет тоже. Когда получается, они на некоторое время присоединяются к другим группам детей помладше, но они передвигаются достаточно быстро и в конечном итоге каждый раз оставляют их позади. Они также рассовывают свои конфеты по вместительным карманам Тима, чтобы не было видно, как много они уже получили.  
Их наилучшая добыча у дома, где раздают яблоки.  
\- Можно мне два? – просит Тим со сладкой улыбкой.  
Женщина в дверях пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Милый, можешь брать сколько хочешь. Моей яблоне позавидовал бы сам Джонни Эпплсид [4]. Я думала раздать излишки, но… - она хмыкает, - половина родителей даже не хочет, чтобы дети их брали, а если и так, то дети просто выбрасывают их. – Она указывает на дорожку, где валяются раздавленные остатки нескольких яблок.  
\- Мы любим яблоки, - заверяет Тим. – Мы… я… когда мы закончим, если будем идти мимо, мы можем забрать немного. Забрать… излишки.  
\- Конечно. Когда вы закончите?  
\- Скоро, - Тим бросает взгляд на часы у неё за плечом. – Через полчаса.  
\- Хорошо. Я соберу немного к вашему возвращению.  
\- Спасибо, мэм, - благодарит Тим с сияющей улыбкой.  
И действительно, когда они возвращаются, леди вручает им два холщёвых мешка яблок.  
\- Держите, мальчики. Надеюсь, ваша мама печёт хорошие пироги.  
\- Мы просто любим яблоки, - вежливо улыбается Тим и пожимает плечами, и они уходят.

+++

\- Что за паскудство – тащить их обратно с нами, - ворчит Мэнни.  
Джейсон готов огрызнуться в ответ: что паскудство паскудством, но зато у них будут свежие фрукты, и если у мамы Мэнни хватит здоровья, то и сушёные, но тут у Тима снова появляется этот взгляд, словно он сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
\- Что ты ещё придумал? – спрашивает Джейсон.  
Губы Тима вздёргиваются.  
\- В вечер на Хэллоуин после восьми вечера проезд для детей бесплатный, - говорит он самодовольно.  
Джейсона разбирает на смех, и вскоре они уже на автобусной остановке, жмутся друг к другу под навесом в ожидании автобуса. Наконец, тот появляется, и они заскакивают и собираются сесть… как их останавливает водитель.  
\- Мальчик, нужно оплачивать.  
\- Но… но в праздники после восьми часов проезд для детей бесплатный.   
\- Что? Где ты такое услышал? – Водитель смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, и Тим хмурится.  
\- Водитель… на триста втором маршруте… Эрик? Он точно сказал…  
\- Ну, значит он ошибся, - перебивает водитель сухо, и от его тона к Джейсона сжимаются кулаки. – Платите или выметайтесь.  
\- У нас нет денег, - признаёт Тим тихо с внезапной обеспокоенностью. – Нам нужно только до…  
Водитель щерится на них.  
\- Что вы вообще делаете в Хэллоуин в чужом районе? – Он подозрительно оглядывает их мешки яблок.  
\- Мы были в гостях у друга, - начинает Тим, но вполне очевидно, водитель не заинтересован.  
\- У меня расписание, - рычит он. – Платите или выметайтесь.  
На мгновение они застывают ошеломлённые, а затем разворачиваются на выход. Тим белее мела, и Джейсон чувствует, как сам трясётся от гнева. Ему очень и очень хочется врезать мужику, но нечто подобное наверняка обеспечит ему малолетку, а по нынешним временам он должен быть осторожен. Он кладёт руку Тиму на плечо.  
\- Пошли. Этот говнюк того не стоит.  
Водитель разражается чередой брани, веля им держаться подальше от «приличных» районов, двери закрываются и автобус отъезжает. Они смотрят вслед, а затем начинают долгий путь к своему району.  
\- Простите, - говорит Тим спустя несколько минут. – Я должен был проверить. Я…  
\- Эй, - Джейсон легонько пихает его в плечо, - ты не виноват, что тебе наврали.  
\- Чёрт, что такое с этим cabron [5]? – разражается злым смешком Мэнни.  
\- Может, у него есть причина так себя вести, - замечает Тим. – Может у него ограбили дом. Или его сын наркоман, или ещё что-нибудь такое.  
\- Скорее, - фыркает Джейсон, - он вернулся домой и застал свою жену с кем-то с большим членом.  
Смех Тулио не остановить, Мэнни скалится, и даже губы Тима дёргаются в едва уловимой улыбке.  
\- Или, может, его похитили инопланетяне и засунули ему в задницу что-нибудь острое, - добавляет Джейсон.  
Все смеются, и остаток долгого холодного пути проходит достаточно приятно: за обсуждением крайне неправдоподобных вещей, которые и привели к тому, что этот мудак стал таким мудаком. Время от времени они перекусывают яблоком или конфетой, чтобы «поддержать силы».

+++

Ко времени возвращения Мэнни практически несёт Тулио – хорошо, что Мэнни крепкий парень, Джейсон тащит оба мешка с яблоками, а Тим едва держится на ногах. Конфеты и яблоки они договариваются разделить завтра и плетутся в свою ночлежку, а Мэнни и Тулио к своей маме.  
Конфеты и яблоки они вываливают на стол.  
\- Это был отличный план, - говорит Джейсон в то время, как Тим безуспешно пытается стереть с подбородка тушь. Тим прерывается и моргает.  
\- Но… всё пошло не так. Автобус…  
Джейсон пожимает плечами.  
\- Часть пошла не по плану, но могло быть и хуже. И у нас куча конфет и яблоки.  
\- И зубные щётки, - добавляет Тим с довольным видом.  
\- Что?  
\- Зубные щётки, - повторяет Тим. – В том доме? Нам их дала жена дантиста.  
\- Я помню. Просто, ты радуешься, что у нас есть зубные щётки?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя был кариес?  
\- Но у нас нет зубной пасты.  
\- Я где-то читал, что она и не нужна. Исследования показали, что достаточно просто чистить зубы и особо неважно, пользуешься ты зубной пастой или нет.  
\- А-а, - Джейсон улыбается и качает головой. – Ты такой чудик, - говорит он, сгребая Тима в объятия. Пацан напрягается и выворачивается, и Джейсон спешно отпускает его.  
\- В любом случае это был хороший план. У нас куча конфет и яблоки, и грёбаные зубные щётки, - Джейсон улыбается, - так что, отличная работа.  
Пацан краснеет и выглядит довольным.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он тихим голосом. Он поднимает одеяло там, где Тулио бросил его, и принимается застилать матрас.  
\- …Эй, Джейсон?  
\- А?  
\- Раньше. Ты сказал. Ты сказал «наше одеяло».  
Джейсон смаргивает. Они делили его почти как три недели, и пацана пробирает только теперь?  
\- Именно.  
\- А-а, - Тим смотрит на одеяло и улыбается.  
Джейсон пялится на него, потом качает головой и тянет Тима за руку, роняя обоих на матрас.  
\- Спи, малой, говорит он.  
\- Хорошо, - отзывается Тим, расслабляясь в объятии Джейсона. – Счастливого Хэллоуина, Джейсон.  
\- Счастливого Хэллоуина, Тим.

Примечания:  
2\. Y (англ. «уай») – разговорное название благодаря первой букве аббревиатуры и логотипу YMCA (Young Men's Christian Association) христианской молодёжной организации, которая среди прочего помогает бездомным. Именно этой организации посвящена известная одноимённая песня.  
3\. Хобо – странствующий, бродячий рабочий; социальная группа и субкультура, возникшая в США в конце 19 в. К слову, именно это обыгрывается в названии главы. «Kings in Disguise» - комикс Джима Венса и Дэна Берра, вышедший в 1988 г. В комиксе повествуется о судьбе мальчика Фредди, который в годы Великой депрессии вынужден стать бродячим хобо.   
4\. Джонни Яблочное-семечко, настоящее имя Джонни Чепмен (1774 – 1845) – миссионер, среди прочего прославился повсеместной посадкой яблонь, впоследствии фольклорный герой.  
5\. исп. козёл, одновременно человек, которому «наставили рога», что и обыгрывается в последующей грубой незамысловатой шутке.


	4. Вынужденная жестокость

\- Он меня знает, - говорит Мэнни. Он суёт картофелину-фри в рот и забирает кетчуп подальше от Тулио, пока не случилось ничего непоправимого. – Если он ошивался вокруг, или кто-то из его людей наблюдал за местом, он узнает меня. Однако тебя он никогда не видел.  
Тим рядом с Джейсоном хмурится. Джейсон изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто разведал что да как?  
\- Ага, проверить, есть ли охрана. Если нет, мы можем обчистить всё pronto [6]. Я знаю парня, - заверяет Мэнни. – Он хорошо платит. Мы сбудем добро ещё до утра. – Он приглушает голос. В закусочной, несмотря на время, есть и другие занятые столики, да и официантка продолжает поглядывать в их сторону.  
\- Вот так просто? – спрашивает Тим с неодобрением в голосе. Джейсон не оборачивается на него. – Вы собираетесь вломиться, разгромить частную собственность, украсть ценные вещи…  
\- Чувак, я работал на этого мудилу три дня. Как и мой кузен и его шурин. Ублюдок не заплатил. Сесар [7] и Мигель получили сущие гроши, а я только половину – чтобы нельзя было придраться, но не больше. Мы установили все трубы и проводку… Мы только собираемся забрать своё.  
\- Я в деле, - говорит Джейсон, пока Тим не успел возразить ещё что-нибудь. На приёмке за фунт меди дают два с половиной бакса. Даже пополам это будет приличная сумма, и Джейсон никогда не против наказать кого-то, кто того заслужил.  
Тим вздыхает, и Джейсон ожидает споров, но его друг только и говорит, что:  
\- Будет менее подозрительно, если мы одолжим твой скейтборд. – Джейсон оборачивается к нему, Тим проглатывает картофелину и пожимает плечами. – Ты всё равно это сделаешь. И он наживается на людях, пользуясь тем, что они не могут обратиться к копам. Думаю, это своего рода… правосудие.  
\- Как Бэтмен, - заявляет Тулио ртом, набитым картошкой. Тим подскакивает – он всегда немного странничает, когда кто-нибудь упоминает Бэтмена. Тулио улыбается. – Я хочу помочь!  
\- Нет! – в унисон отрезают старшие мальчики. К их столику оборачиваются несколько голов, и Джейсон изо всех сил делает вид, будто ничего не случилось.  
\- Ты идёшь домой, - шипит Мэнни на брата, притянув за затылок. – И не смей рассказывать mami, что мы делаем. Если она спросит, почему я отправил тебя домой одного, скажешь ей… что мы с Джеем клеим девочек.  
\- Фу! – с выражением корчит рожу Тулио. Когда Джейсон вытягивает губы в поцелуе, тот взвизгивает в детском отвращении. Тим выглядит позабавленным, так что Джейсон поворачивается, чтобы сделать парочку причмоков и в его направлении.  
Тим швыряет в него салфеткой.  
\- Эта девушка снова смотрит на нас.  
Джейсон следует взглядом. Официантка, красивая латиноамериканка с обесцвеченными прядками и тёмной, синюшной помадой, действительно смотрит в их сторону.  
\- Она смотрит не на нас. Она смотрит на меня. – Мэнни подмигивает ей, она закатывает глаза и возвращается к раскладыванию салфеток. Мэнни улыбается и приглаживает короткие волосы. – Эй, Мариана…  
\- Нет, - отвечает Мариана, даже не глядя. Джейсон хмылится и пихает Мэнни. И получает пинок в ответ.  
Звякает колокольчик при входе, Джейсон вскидывает голову. Сесар должен был встретиться с ними, как только уложит дочку спать, но в дверях совсем не кузен Мэнни. Мужик кажется знакомым: тёмные волосы с сединой, широкие плечи, но с жирком на талии, как будто когда-то ходил в качалку, но давно перестал. Джейсон где-то его видел… но это большой город.  
\- Я ей нравлюсь, - настаивает Мэнни. Мариана разговаривает с какими-то панельными девицами, пьющими кофе у стойки и даже не поднимает головы, хотя он и произносит это довольно громко. Он понижает голос и указывает на почти пустую тарелку посреди стола. – Она дала нам почти двойную порцию картошки-фри.  
\- О, да, - тянет Джейсон невозмутимо. – Она точно без ума от твоего члена. – Тулио хохочет, Тим прыскает в свой стакан с водой. – Добавка для шмакодявки, придурок ты хренов. Он всегда получает добавку. – После этого Джейсон пинает лучащегося самодовольством Тулио. – Только поэтому мы тебя с собой и берём.   
Тулио показывает ему язык, а Мэнни пытается отвесить оплеуху. Однако же Джейсон никак не может прогнать мысль, что Мариана или повар, наверное, просто пожалели их. Трое парней, скидывающихся, чтобы хватило на тарелку картошки фри с сыром, должно быть, выглядят жалко. Даже Тулио выгреб подобранный где-то четвертак.  
Джейсон снова смотрит на новоприбывшего. Тот стоит у стойки, будто ожидает, что Мариана бросит щебетать с девицами о лаке для ногтей и примется действительно обслуживать его, как подобает. Однако же, Джейсон задерживает взгляд слишком надолго, поскольку мужик разворачивается и замечает его взгляд, и, блядь, Джейсон вспоминает его.  
Он спешно отворачивается и хватает тимову книгу, открывая посередине и прячась за ней в попытке скукожиться и скрыться.  
\- Что?.. – заикается было Тим, но замолкает и прищуривается в своём типичном выражении лица, с которым решает какую-либо загадку. Джейсон не желает, чтобы он решил эту.  
Мэнни тоже смотрит на него, однако же Тулио, к счастью, ничего не замечает. Мэнни достаточно сообразителен, чтобы раз взглянуть на мужика и всё понять. Он вскидывает бровь и подвигает тарелку к Тиму, отвлекая его внимание.  
\- Хочешь последние?  
\- Эм? – Удивляется Тим. – Может, Тулио хочет?  
\- Он съел достаточно. У него в школе бесплатный завтрак и обед.  
Тим бросает взгляд на Джейсона, наверняка, желая предложить поделиться, но оба подпрыгивают от припечатавшей стол ладони. На пальце, где полагается быть обручальному кольцу, полоска белой кожи. Насколько Джейсон помнит, в прошлый раз оно было на месте.  
\- Чарли, - мужчина наклоняется к Джейсону, от чего у того мурашки по спине.  
Даже если он и говорил Джейсону, как его зовут, Джейсон не помнит. Джейсон не вздрагивает и не поднимает взгляда.  
\- Меня зовут по-другому. Вы меня с кем-то перепутали.  
Рука пропадает из джейсонового поля зрения. Когда же возвращается спустя несколько секунд, между пальцев выглядывает двадцатка. На этот раз Джейсон вздрагивает. Мужчина гладит Джейсона пальцем по шее.  
\- Может, обсудим это снаружи?  
\- Отъебись, - рычит Джейсон. На остальных он не смотрит, но вполне ощущает взгляд Тима… ощущает собственные жгучий стыд и холодный гнев.  
\- Тогда, как насчёт твоего друга?  
Рука сдвигается, и Джейсон чувствует довлеющую тяжесть перегнувшегося через спинку диванчика мужчины, когда тот тянется к плечу Тима.  
Джейсон вскакивает ещё прежде, чем чувствует вскипающую ярость. Рывок заставляет мужчину попятиться на пару шагов, но Джейсон для верности оттирает его плечом ещё дальше.  
\- Знаешь что? – Говорит он с улыбкой так спокойно, как только может. – Может быть я тебя и знаю. Сейчас вернусь, парни.  
\- Ты… - заикается было Тим, но подскакивает и удивлённо смотрит на Мэнни. Джейсон так же, не поднимая глаз, просто хватает мудака за запястье и тащит к двери. – Кто это? – открывая дверь, слышит он вопрос Тима.  
\- Присмотри за Тулио, - только и шикает на него Мэнни, и Джейсон вываливается в ночь.  
Холод хлещет его как пощёчиной, и он сильнее запахивается в куртку, в который раз пожалев, что молния сломана. Дыхание вырывается паром изо рта, как и у мужика, особенно когда тот заводит разговор.  
\- Я просто собирался выпить кофе. Взбодриться, - разглагольствует мужик, Джейсон заводит его за угол в переулок. Его смех приглушённый и мерзкий, и Джейсон сцепляет зубы. – Но это будет получше.  
На полпути к концу переулка стоит большой мусорный бак, переполненный чёрными мешками, и контейнер для масла [8]. Игнорируя вонь, Джейсон направляется к ним. Если зайти за них, то с дороги их никто не увидит.  
\- Давай по-быстрому, - говорит ублюдок. – Мне ещё в Бристоль ехать.  
Прежде чем мусорный ящик закрывает вид, Джейсон видит, как Мэнни занимает позицию у входа в переулок и останавливается прикурить сигарету. Мужчина опускает голову, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку.  
Джейсон двигает ему в челюсть. Прежде чем тот успевает опомниться от удивления и боли, Джейсон шагает ближе, хватая его за волосы, и впечатывает затылком в кирпичную стену. Губы мужика разбиты в кровь. Колено Джейсона врезается ему в пах, и он оседает с приглушённым вскриком, но когда носок джейсонова ботинка бьёт его в живот, остаётся один единственный задыхающийся всхлип.  
\- Что… - хватает он ртом воздух. Но тут же следует второй удар.  
\- Не смей трогать меня без спросу. Не смей трогать моего друга! – Рыкает Джейсон слова, и это чертовски по дикому приятно. Он бьёт снова, целясь так, чтобы сломать пару рёбер. – Убирайся обратно в свою дыру в блядском добропорядочном райончике и не смей больше сюда являться, или, клянусь богом, я забью твой собственный хуй тебе в глотку.  
Мужчина скрючивается, отчаянно выворачивая желудок, и Джейсон пользуется возможностью нанести парочку хороших ударов по почкам и пояснице, после чего с носока пинает мужика в плечо и перекатывает на спину. Мужчина остаётся всё в той же скрюченной позе, но Джейсону это не мешает – он со всей силы опускает ногу, метя каблуком в ключицу урода, и наслаждается хрустом.  
Мужчина кричит. Джейсон пинает его в зубы.  
Раздаётся короткий посвист Мэнни, и Джейсон немедленно останавливается, отступая назад, чтобы выглянуть из-за бака. Мимо входа в переулок проходит пара. После того, как они скрываются из вида, Джейсон считает до двадцати, а затем присаживается, аккуратно избегая блевотины и ногой удерживая руку ублюдка, прижатой к мокрому асфальту.  
Он не может точно припомнить, когда встретил этого мужика. По меньшей мере, с год назад, может, два.   
Джейсон был в возрасте Тима приблизительно. Меньше. Слабее.  
\- У тебя есть дети? – спрашивает он.  
Мужчина только рыдает в ответ.  
\- А? Может, у твоих соседей есть сын? Племянники? Ещё кто-нибудь? – По-прежнему никакого ответа. Возможно, Джейсону стоило повременить, прежде чем выбивать ему зубы. Джейсон всё равно дёргает его за волосы, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза и не обращая внимания на придушенные звуки боли от сместившейся от движения шейных и плечевых мышц сломанной кости.  
\- Никто не трахает детей только раз. Спорим, люди доверяют тебе с детьми. Спорим, ты окучиваешь целую блядскую ораву малолеток.  
Когда мужчина только стонет, Джейсон сплёвывает на него. Он выжидает, пока показывается машина с громко включённой с музыкой, и затем ломает все пальцы левой руки мужчины, начиная с того, который без обручального кольца.  
\- Захочешь тронуть ребёнка хотя бы ещё раз, вспомни об этом. – Джейсон поднимается. Даже с удаляющимися басами кто-то возможно да слышал крики. Джейсон распрямляет плечи и вытирает костяшки о полы куртки.  
Он присоединяется к Мэнни на тротуаре, Мэнни протягивает ему сигарету, давая Джейсону затянуться пару раз напоследок, прежде чем она догорит до фильтра. Джейсон бросает её в слякоть у бордюра. Ни один не произносит ни слова, но когда Джейсон спотыкается через порог, Мэнни ловит его под руку.  
Тим встречает их встревоженными и широко распахнутыми глазами. Он держит Тулио за руку, как будто приготовился тащить мальчика за собой, если придётся куда-то бежать. Его взгляд охватывает Джейсона, и на одно мгновение Джейсону кажется, словно его просветили рентгеном, словно Тим видит всю грязь внутри него. Мэнни подталкивает его вперёд, и мгновение проходит. Тим неуверенно улыбается, и Джейсон отвечает ещё боле неуверенной улыбкой.  
На обратном пути к столику он останавливается поболтать с Марианой, только после чего опускается рядом с Тимом и начинает понемногу приходить в себя.  
\- Он перепутал моё имя, - говорит Джейсон, хотя Тим ничего и не спрашивает. – Но, в конце концов, я его узнал. Он задолжал мне деньги. – И кожаный итальянский бумажник, и золотое обручальное кольцо. В ломбард он заскочит завтра, после того, как они встретятся с приятелем Мэнни.  
\- А, - говорит Тим. – Это… хорошо.  
Джейсон вздыхает. Тим не дурак и знает, что что-то случилось, пусть даже не понимает что. Вместо того чтобы попытаться заговорить ему зубы, Джейсон просто начинает потасовку с Тулио под столом и надеется, что если не подавать виду, то Тим обо всём забудет.  
Когда на столе появляются гамбургеры, у Джейсона вылетает из головы, почему он прячет руки в карманах, и тянется за кетчупом. Тим шипит и ловит его ладонь, глядя на свежие ссадины на костяшках, но тут положение спасает Сесар, выбравший этот момент, чтобы появиться в дверях, и вопрос больше не поднимается.  
Они набивают рты огромными жирными бургерами и вводят Сесара в курс предстоящего дела. Джейсон расплачивается из бумажника. Но когда они собираются уходить, их останавливает Мариана. В руках у неё большой бумажный пакет в пятнах жира в некоторых местах, с плотно свёрнутым верхом.  
\- Por tu madre [9], - протягивает она пакет Мэнни.  
Явно удивлённый Мэнни с секунду пялится на неё. Затем расплывается в улыбке и поднимается забрать пакет, между делом накрывая её руку и быстрым змеиным движением запечатлевая поцелуй у неё на щеке.  
\- Gracias. У тебя есть мой номер?  
Она закатывает глаза и отступает немного назад, но, как замечает Джейсон, руки не скидывает.  
\- С какой стати мне тебе звонить?  
Однако в её взгляде мелькает искорка. И когда она отстраняется, то чтобы потрепать Тулио по голове.  
\- Здесь вчерашняя выпечка. И немного печенья для мальца. – Тулио сверкает зубами, и она пожимает плечами. – Не представляю, как у такого может быть такой милый брат. – Она ерошит ему волосы. После, рассеянно, будто ни к кому не обращаясь конкретно, она объявляет. – Дино в пятницу устраивает вечеринку.  
\- Да? Может, заскачу как-нибудь…  
Джейсон фыркает и кладёт ладонь Тиму на поясницу, подталкивая к двери и по пути прихватывая Тулио за шиворот.  
\- Жду тебя через час, Ромео.

Примечания:  
6\. исп. быстро.  
7\. исп. имя, производное от Цезарь; португ. также Сезар.  
8\. Контейнер для утилизации и дальнейшего повторного использования пищевых жиров, горелого масла и т.д., часто стоит возле ресторанов, кафе и т.п.  
9\. исп. «для вашей матери».


	5. Последние минуты

Тим смотрит на телефонную карточку в руке, поднимает трубку таксофона и набирает номер.  
\- Алло?  
Тим сглатывает.  
\- Привет, папа. Счастливого Дня благодарения.  
\- И тебе тоже, Тим! – Голос отца кажется радостным. – У вас там уже День благодарения? Здесь это просто ещё один обычный день.  
\- Я знаю. Я не могу долго разговаривать, но я хотел позвонить. – Тим пытается придумать, что ещё сказать.   
\- Я рад, что ты позвонил, сын. – Повисает пауза. – Как думаешь, твоя мать…  
\- Её сейчас нет, она… она уехала за покупками. Для вечеринки. Мы устраиваем вечеринку в честь Дня благодарения. – Он сглатывает. Эту часть он ненавидит, но не может позволить себе, чтобы мама и отец поговорили друг с другом. – Она не хочет с тобой разговаривать, папа. Прости.  
Вздох.  
\- Я понимаю, сын. Но у меня есть хорошие новости. Моя работа… - Раздаётся щелчок, и записанный голос извещает Тима, что его телефонная карточка истекла. Он хмурится и пытается набрать номер – несомненно, у него на карте оставалось ещё десять минут? Когда не выходит, он достаёт кошелёк и роется в поисках ещё одной карты… но не находит.  
Чёрт. Чёрт. Когда его отец не дождётся звонка, то позвонит в дом маме. И мама скажет отцу, что Тим не с ней, а отец скажет маме, что Тим не с ним…  
Тим зажмуривается, борясь с дурнотой. Дурак. Дурак. Всё должно было идти по наезженной колее. По идее весьма логичное решение: звонить отцу по важным праздникам, общаться с ним достаточно, чтобы ему не вздумалось звонить Тиму… или матери. Теперь, однако же, всё рассыплется, как карточный домик. Прямо сейчас отец, вероятно, разговаривает с матерью, и следующим шагом они повесят трубку и обратятся в полицию…  
Он делает судорожный вдох, и ещё один. Он всегда знал, что когда-нибудь это да случится. Всё, что требуется, это один незапланированный телефонный разговор между родителями, и они раскроют его хитрость. Его фото появится в списке пропавших людей. Больше он не сможет посещать приюты Марты Уэйн… это и раньше было рискованным предприятием, но теперь уж наверняка.  
С несколько недель назад был один момент, когда он подумывал вернуться домой. Это было бы просто, он мог вызвать такси, а по приезде его мать заплатила бы, или он бы позвонил матери и сказал, что истратился после визита к отцу, и не могла бы она переслать ему на автобусный билет? Его родители даже не поняли бы, что он несколько недель жил сам по себе. Он был замёрзший, голодный и, по правде говоря, испуганный.  
Он по-прежнему ещё может «вернуться» в Готэм, убеждал он себя. С более продуманным планом. Это будет всего-навсего стратегическим отступлением, на время. В конце концов, так или иначе, он вернётся.  
Он уже почти убедил себя, когда встретил Джея. И теперь… он должен оставить Джея. Вне всяких сомнений, без него Джейсону будет только лучше. Без него Джейсону не придётся делать... что он сделал пару недель назад. Тим только обуза для него, тянущая вниз. Прямо сейчас Тим мог бы быть дома, накормленный и обогретый, и Джейсону больше бы не пришлось о нём беспокоиться.  
И однако же…  
Он не может оставить Джея. В конце концов, Джейсону надоест возиться с ним, но Тим останется, пока Джейсон сам не прогонит его. Джей первый человек, который когда-либо вёл себя, будто ему действительно нравилось общество Тима.  
Тим не мог от этого отказаться.  
Он найдёт способ раздобыть деньги, клянётся он. Он обеспечит им обоим защиту. Как-то.


	6. В нашем шалаше

В городе не так и темно. Небо той самой желтизны, что появляется прежде готэмского рассвета, и всё пронизано запахом пепла. Тим на крыше старого Уоррен-отеля, и перед ним открывается отличный вид на улицу с её пошарпанным ар-деко и затхлыми, забитыми помётом водосточными желобами. В сумраке внизу Бэтмен держит за ворот подростка, вжимая в дверь его прекрасной, чудесной, восхитительной машины.  
Тим преследовал его всю ночь, от улицы по крышам через пожарные лестницы, ныряя во тьму с камерой в руках. Однако он так и не смог сделать ни снимка… во всяком случае ни такого, как он хочет, который ему нужен.  
Если он подползёт вперёд ещё чуть-чуть, то сможет сделать фото. Бэтмен отвлечён, нависая над мальчиком, угрожая и прикрывая, вздёргивая на цыпочки. Челюсть мальчика стиснута, подбородок вызывающе вздёрнут. Он не боится Бэтмена.  
Тим делает шажок вперёд и щёлкает затвором, и в это мгновение он раскрыт. Белые линзы бэтменовой маски вспыхивают в предрассветном свете, безошибочно отыскивая его на карнизе. Рядом с ним, из-под него, глаза мальчика сверкают яростным обозлённым огнём, но лишь чтобы смягчиться неожиданным теплом и лёгким весельем.  
Именно тут Тим и поскальзывается.  
Он сваливается и падает, и старый кирпич осыпается во все стороны. Он падает и падает, ниже и ниже, на грязную улицу внизу, но тут его обхватывают руки, и он парит.  
Робин поймал его. Робин спас его – подхватил прямо в воздухе. У него сильные руки, его тело – упругие мышцы, и его улыбка – улыбка Дика прежде последнего шоу, яркая и тёплая, и полная радости.  
Тим беспомощно цепляется и отдаётся движению, вверх в бесконечных взлётах над улицами к небу. Ему жарко в объятиях Робина, крепких, надёжных и…  
\- Эй, - окликает на ухо Робин охрипло и негромко, и его улыбка другая. Его голос другой. Всё в нём другое.  
\- Джей? – спрашивает Тим и открывает глаза. Сквозь грязные окна пробивается достаточно лунного света и света уличных огней, чтобы Тим признал своё окружение. Он не на отеле, он в отеле. На пятом этаже они нашли номер со всё ещё целыми окнами и спрятались внутри от ветра. В целом внутри теплее чем на улице, и кроме того суше. Это хорошее место.  
\- Извини, - горячим дыханием шепчет Джейсон ему на ухо. Они сжались вместе посредине грязного маленького матраса, Тим обвил его руками и ногами. С внезапным смущаюшим жаром он осознаёт, что у него стоит, и что его стояк вжимается в джейсонов живот. – Похоже, тебе снилось что-то приятное. Не хотелось тебя будить. Но тебе вряд ли захочется кончить в трусы, потому что у меня не осталось ни одного четвертака на прачечную.  
\- Боже, - ахает Тим и откатывается прочь, отворачиваясь спиной к Джею и сворачиваясь калачиком, как ребёнок.  
\- Нет, - Джейсон слышно вздыхает. – Боже, дружище. Я не против, окей. Давай, не стесняйся.  
\- О боже, - повторяет Тим и плотно зажмуривается. – Я… я сейчас…  
Он пытается сесть, Джейсон хватает его за плечо и толкает обратно, укладывая на лопатки.  
\- Здесь чертовски холодно, - рыкает он. – Я же сказал, что не против, разве нет? Да и вообще, похоже, у меня тоже. – Он ухмыляется во всю ширь, хищно и немного пугающе, и перед мысленным взором Тима предстаёт маска. Его охватывает дрожь, и не успевает он себя остановить, не успевает подумать, как обхватывает себя ладонью.  
\- Да, - выдыхает Джейсон. – Да, вот так…  
Под его взглядом Тим чувствует себя беспомощным, и изнывающим от жара под их простынями, пальто и слоями газет. Его лицо горит даже в прохладе окружающего воздуха, и он плотно зажмуривается и отворачивается, хотя при этом и расстёгивает штаны и запускает руку в трусы. Он не может поверить, что делает это с другим мальчиком рядом с ним. С другим мальчиком. С Джеем.  
\- Джей, - выдыхает он.  
В ответ он получает рычание и чувствует, как Джейсон ёрзает и переворачивается на спину. В один резкий рывок Джей скидывает одеяло, разбрасывая газеты повсюду, и, ох, у него тоже стоит.  
\- Это всё ты виноват, - шипит тот, приспуская штаны с бёдер.  
Тиму открывается бледная, округлая задница. С голодной жадностью он смотрит, как Джейсон облизывает ладонь и обхватывает себя, толстый и необрезанный член, как резко дрочит себе.  
\- Облапал меня всего во сне.  
\- Прости! – всхлипывает Тим.  
\- Харе извиняться, - рыкает Джейсон. Он стонет, громко, и от этого звука Тим немного теряет голову, рывками толкаясь в собственный кулак. Он был неизменно очень тих под одеялом или задыхаясь на коленях в своей фотолаборатории. Никогда ещё он не испытывал подобного, настолько ошеломляющего и…  
Джейсон хватает его под локоть и отталкивает его руку. Тим вскрикивает, всхлипывает словно от боли, но Джейсон перехватывает его за запястье и подносит его ладонь к лицу, и… о боже, облизывает её. Язык у него шершавый, мокрый и мягкий, и Тим едва не кончает от одного этого, прежде чем Джейсон отталкивает его руку обратно к колену.  
\- На тебя было больно смотреть, малой.  
Это приятно, жёстко… жёстко, как мозоли, как перчатки… но Джейсон облизал его ладонь. Вкус… О, он знаком со вкусом со своих липких пальцев, и он так и чувствует его на своём языке, слизкий и слегка горьковатый. Он чувствует его вокруг в воздухе сквозь грязь и дым и вонь несвежей мочи. Он чувствует запах Джейсона. И Джей… ох, так только лучше, невероятнее, да, и только сама мысль об этом… Тим ахает и выгибается, чувствуя волну удовольствия, чувствуя быстро остывающий на ночной прохладе липкий жар на руке, на животе.  
Рядом Джейсон исторгает резкий вскрик, и Тим оборачивается посмотреть, стараясь не выглядеть настолько прозрачным, насколько себя чувствует. Он наблюдает за яркой, блестящей головкой джейсонова члена, тёмной и текущей с каждым движением крайней плоти, исчезающей снова в толчке, и Тим видит только джейсонов кулак.  
Он хочет. Внезапно озаряет его, и он осознаёт. Боже, да. Хочет. Хочет дотронуться, попробовать на вкус… Разрешит ли ему Джейсон? Если попросить? Что он… что если Тим протянет руку и…  
Джейсон смотрит на него, его глаза широко распахнуты, как будто он может прочесть тимовы мысли, как будто думает об этом же, тут его глаза зажмуриваются, и его голова запрокидывается, и Тим никогда прежде не видел оргазма кого-то другого, кроме разве в интернете, и, ох, это было ничуть несхоже, потому что голова Джейсона падает на бок, и Тим чувствует его дыхание: резкие рваные ахи на своих губах – так близко они лежат. Стон Тима вторит его вскрику. И Джейсон замирает. Когда он отрывает глаза от джейсонового внезапно спокойного лица, то понимает, что и за этим он мог смотреть тоже, потому что, ах, рука Джейсона по-прежнему плотно сжата и немного поблёскивает в отсветах с улицы.  
Тим жалеет, что не может набраться смелости… хоть капельку. Жалеет, что не в силах перехватить эту руку, поднести ко рту, к носу – он мечтает поймать запах, запечатать его в бутылку, спрятать, сохранить на потом, когда наскучит Джейсону, наскучит своим глупым детским присутствием.  
Потому что Джейсон… Джейсон чудесный. Джейсон замечательный, и Тим думает, что возможно… но это неважно, потому что Джейсон считает его ребёнком. Считает, что ему нужно укрытие, защита, считает, что ему нужен старший брат… а Тима переполняют вовсе не братские чувства.  
Он смотрит, как Джейсон вытирает руку о пачку газет, протирает между пальцами рекламой пылесосов. Тим отметает сомнения и вместо этого подносит свою руку ко рту. Он облизывает ладонь, прямо как сделал это Джейсон, а затем большой палец и острую косточку запястья. Джейсон вскидывает голову, наблюдая расширенными зрачками.  
Одним пальцем Тим подбирает с живота последний след. И обсасывает дочиста. Затем заправляется в штаны и принимается собирать газеты, что в пределах досягаемости. Снова становится холодно, на коже остывает пот. Он подтягивает одеяло до подбородка и поправляет джейсоново пальто.  
Джейсон немного ворочается и устраивается у Тима под боком. И Тим снова ощущает его дыхание. Скорее чувствует, чем слышит смешок, и в груди сжимается.  
\- Классный, наверное, сон тебе приснился, - замечает Джейсон сипло и сонно.  
Джейсон даже не догадывается.


	7. Дары приносящий

В Готэме Рождество, и на земле тонкий серый слой снега. Кресло Розы оставляет в слякоти тонкие дорожки. Его подножки давно отвалились, и её ноги по-турецки поджаты под пледом, прячась от морозного утреннего воздуха. Всю неделю её одолевают кашель и усталость больше обычного, но она упорствует, что никогда ещё не пропускала рождественской мессы, и не собирается пока жива.  
Мэнни досталась довольно непростая работа по толканию шаткой каталки неровной мостовой. Джейсон прикидывает, что она, по меньшей мере, третья, кто ею владеет. Каталка держится на изоленте и честном слове, но Розе хватает. Она не нуждается в инвалидном кресле постоянно, но оно помогает сохранить ей силы, когда ей случается чувствовать себя плохо, и дважды в неделю оно доставляет её в «Сент-Себастьян».  
Джейсон и Тим возглавляют сие маленькое шествие, ведя Тулио между собой. Они заночевали: Роза с мальчиками жила в однокомнатной квартире в конце МакКин, оплачиваемой частично из поденной работы, которую Мэнни мог найти в тёплую погоду, но преимущественно благодаря менее законной деятельности, прошлой осенью закончившейся для Мэнни за решёткой. Вчера Роза устроила небольшую вечеринку по случаю Сочельника – своего рода общий ужин на пару семей в доме, когда же пошёл снег, она заставила их остаться.  
Тим не очень и возражал, а Джейсон… ну, Джейсон прилично принял отличного гоголь-моголя и заснул на полу в обнимку с Тулио. Когда проснулся, Тим был у него под другой рукой. По случаю отсутствие отопления в ветхом доме Джейсон был очень тёплым.  
Утро отличное, пусть даже джейсонов носок насквозь промок из-за дырки в ботинке. Вокруг тихо, машин на дороге мало, и почти все магазины ещё не успели открыться. Вместо обычного хора автомобильных гудков слышны только церковные звоны и шорох шин, и тонкий и радостный голос Тулио. Он поёт «Украшайте отчий кров» [10] с таким усердием, с каким только могут себе позволить его маленькие лёгкие. На последнем «ла» при каждом припеве он подпрыгивает и повисает между ними, как на качелях и приземляется с притопом. Пальцы Тулио липнут от конфет, и руки у Джейсона устали, но он не возражает. Весёлость Тулио оказывается заразной.  
Нечто холодное и мокрое врезается Джейсону в скулу, он со вскриком оборачивается, Тим безучастно смотрит вперёд, словно сама невинность. Тулио изо всех сил старается скопировать его выражение, но почти незамедлительно терпит поражение, давясь смешком.  
Джейсон выпускает ладонь Тулио и бросается к Тиму, который умудряется дважды увернуться, прежде чем Джейсон впечатывает его лицом в подозрительно чистое от снега стекло Шевроле Импалы. Сотрясая утреннее спокойствие, срабатывает сигнализация, и Тим смеётся. Из-за веса Джейсона ему не хватает воздуха для надлежащего смеха, но им сотрясает всё его тело, от чего Джейсон ухмыляется только злее. Он вжимает лицо Тима в снег на капоте и сгребает ещё, чтобы запихнуть Тиму за шиворот.  
Это вынуждает Тима начать вырываться по-настоящему, и в считанные секунды он выкручивается и сбивает Джейсона на холодную твёрдую землю. Джейсон пытается провести подсечку, но Тим уворачивается и ныряет за Тулио, пихнув локтем. Этой малости пострелёнку достаточно, чтобы налететь на Джейсона во все острые локти и коленки. Джейсон обхватывает его и было уже собирается перекатить в ледяную лужу, когда резкий голос Розы враз заставляет его прекратить.  
\- Эй, эй! – окрикивает она. – Джейсон, su ropa bonita!  
Джейсон ворчит, но помогает Тулио подняться на ноги. Очевидно, если это Джейсон промочил себе зад, то ничего страшного… тут ему протягивает руку Тим.  
Джейсон подумывает дёрнуть его вниз в слякоть, но вместо этого только вздыхает и поднимается на ноги.  
\- Я до тебя ещё доберусь, - бормочет он Тиму на ухо так, чтобы Роза не слышала.  
Тим неожиданно вздрагивает и отдёргивает руку. И закатывает глаза, когда Джейсон расплывается в ухмылке.  
\- Снег, - поясняет он, отряхивая воротник. Отстранившись, он вытаскивает рубашку из-за пояса, чтобы вытряхнуть не растаявший ещё снег. – Не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что это был я.  
Мэнни смеётся и толкает Розу вперёд промеж ними, Тулио пристраивается следом.  
\- Потому что ты мелкий пронырливый засранец, вот почему.  
Тим лишь улыбается, так что Джейсон сгребает пригоршню снега с крыши авто и бросает ему в лицо. Тим пригибается и снежок попадает Мэнни в плечо.  
\- Ублюдок, - бормочет Мэнни и тут же запинается о спинку внезапно накренившегося и вильнувшего вправо кресла Розы.  
Тим ближе всех и потому успевает поймать Розу за руку и не дать упасть на землю. Роза вскрикивает, Джейсон и Тим с руганью помогают встать ей на ноги, а Мэнни переворачивает кресло на бок и приседает, чтобы рассмотреть поломку.  
\- Чёрт, Джейсон, это не колесо, это ось. Не думаю, что у нас получится починить.  
\- Ещё как получится. – Переложив руку Розы себе на плечо, Джейсон приседает рядом. Его оптимизм быстро улетучивается, стоит ему увидеть поломку: ось не просто сломана, а перебита, один из обломков так и остался прикреплённым к колесу. – Чёрт.  
\- Я смогу дойти, - настаивает Роза. – До Сент-Себастьяна, я смогу дойти.  
\- Ага, - огрызается Мэнни, сидя на корточках, - а как ты будешь идти обратно? Надо отвести её домой.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Джейсон, - отведи её в церковь. Думаю, я смогу починить.  
\- Ты уверен? – нагибается над креслом Тим, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.  
Джейсон оборачивается к нему. Тим, похоже, улавливает, что тот чего-то недоговаривает, потому что с несколько секунд всматривается Джейсону в лицо.   
\- Помощь нужна?  
\- Тебе просто не хочется идти на мессу, - отвечает Джейсон с ухмылкой. – Конечно. Помощь не помешает.  
Мэнни приобнимает мать за талию, а Тулио подхватывает её под руку с другой стороны.  
\- Придёте после? Будет еда.  
\- Тогда придём, - заверяет Джейсон. – Не волнуйся, - гладит он Тулио по голове. – Мы всё уладим.  
\- Итак, - говорит Тим, глядя вслед удаляющейся маленькой семье. – Что ты на самом деле собираешься делать?  
Джейсон смотрит на сломанную каталку и испытывает укол… чего-то. Он купил её для своей матери где-то в то время, как отец перестал приходить домой. После того, как она умерла… ну, Мэнни тогда был за решёткой и попросил Джейсона присмотреть за его матерью и младшим братом. Джейсону кресло было ни к чему, а Розе оно весьма пригодилось.  
Он хмурится и пинает его. Теперь это бесполезный металлический мусор.  
\- Я достану ей новое кресло, вот что я собираюсь сделать.  
Тим не проявляет ни грамма скепсиса, пускай ни у одного из них нет и пары баксов за душой.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он и подкатывает колесо к сломанному креслу. – И как же?  
Джейсон задумывается на мгновение.  
\- Бывал когда-нибудь в центральном городском госпитале? – Тим смотрит на него настороженно и встревоженно, но всё же кивает. – Знаешь место в приёмной, вроде ниши за лифтами? Там всегда полно инвалидных колясок. Наверное, когда пациентов выписывают, то пустые просто оставляют, чтобы взять, когда пона…  
\- Джейсон, - перебивает Тим невообразимо шокировано, - нельзя красть у больницы!  
Джейсон кривится и отворачивается. Он не в силах видеть Тима, видеть выражение его лица.  
\- И что же предлагаешь мне делать?! Нести её домой? Она не сможет пройти и двух кварталов, тем более десять!  
Тим позади не отвечает.  
Джейсон раздражённо взрыкивает и вскидывает руки, сдаваясь.  
\- Хватит уже!  
\- Что хватит?  
\- Смотреть на меня так! – рявкает Джейсон. – Я не… я не полная мразь, понятно? Но что мне делать, а, Тим? Может, скажешь? – Он, наконец, разворачивается, Тим по-прежнему смотрит на него, но с задумчивостью, не с омерзением. – Что?  
\- Я думаю. – Отвечает Тим. Через мгновение он, похоже, приходит к решению. – Легально нам кресло не раздобыть.  
\- Я об этом только что и говорил. – Рычит Джейсон.  
\- Больницы – не единственное место, где можно найти инвалидные коляски, - качает головой Тим.  
Джейсон ломает голову, но и ради спасения собственной жизни не может придумать, где ещё можно достать инвалидную коляску. Он даже не уверен, где их продают – для матери он покупал по дешёвке в комиссионке.  
\- У меня есть идея, - объявляет Тим. – Пошли, - хватает он Джейсона за руку.

+++

Он тащит Джейсона на юг через Спранг [11] в сторону Монолит-сквер. Добираются они туда оба запыхавшиеся и усталые, и Тим заставляет подождать, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он тратит минуту-две, приглаживая волосы в отражении окна гастронома и отряхивая с задницы Джейсона высохшую грязь от падения в лужу.  
\- Подыграй мне, - велит он и ведёт Джейсона к Регент-отелю.  
\- Они даже не пустят нас внутрь, - шипит Джейсон, потому что, как и в большинстве приличных гостиниц города, чтобы попасть в вестибюль, вам нужна ключ-карта. Джейсон в курсе, потому что пытался пробраться в парочку из них.  
\- Тсс, - шипит Тим в ответ, обрывая джейсоновы возражения.  
Джейсон вздыхает и закатывает глаза, но не сопротивляется. Он не уверен, что задумал Тим, но следует за ним мимо стойки охраны к лифтам.  
Тим останавливается и роется в карманах, и на мгновение Джейсону кажется, что тот действительно сейчас достанет ключ, но Тим оборачивается к нему с расстроенным выражением.  
\- Я отдавал тебе ключ?  
\- Э-э, - Джейсон глядит на него, как идиот, каковым и выглядит. – Нет.  
\- Должен был отдавать. – Тим снова принимается рыться в карманах. Когда же ничего не находит, то снимает куртку и принимается искать с удвоенной силой. – Может, хотя бы проверишь?  
Джейсон фыркает и возводит очи горе.  
\- Ты мне ничего отдавал, - ворчит он, но всё равно проверяет карманы, потому как обучал Тима щипачеству, и он не удивится, если паршивец что-нибудь ему подбросил. Поверх своего журнала за ними наблюдает охранник, и это заставляет Джейсона нервничать, но в худшем случае их просто вышвырнут отсюда. Они не сделали ничего такого, чтобы попасть в настоящие неприятности.  
\- Я даже не взял телефон, - бормочет Тим, и Джейсон моргает, но тут же всё встаёт на свои места. Надувательство. Его пробирает смех. – Папа нас прибьёт.  
\- Папа прибьёт тебя, - отбивается Джейсон. Он устраивает спектакль из осмотра задних карманов. – Это не я потерял ключи.  
\- Заткнись! – ярится Тим и бьёт Джейсона в грудь – и близко не так сильно, как мог бы. – Может, ты оставил их в кафе…  
\- Я уже говорил, у меня их не было! – рявкает Джейсон и толкает Тима назад.  
\- Эй, там, - окликает охранник. Он улыбается, откладывая журнал, но старается казаться строгим. – Просто в следующий раз будьте внимательнее. – Он опускает руку и делает что-то за стойкой, отчего двери лифта открываются.  
\- Эй, спасибо, приятель. – Джейсон отвешивает Тиму подзатыльник и впихивает в лифт. – Давай, мелкий.  
Тим снова пинает его в створе закрывающихся дверей, охранник смеётся.  
Оказавшись наедине, Джейсон прислоняется спиной к стенке и начинает хихикать.  
\- Мог бы и сказать.  
\- Я не был уверен, насколько из тебя хороший актёр, - беспечно оправдывается Тим. – Так было легче планировать, когда ты не знал, в чём дело.  
\- Как скажешь, - пихает Джейсон в плечо выбирающего этаж Тима. – Может, хоть теперь поделишься планом?  
\- План состоит в том, - Тим прислоняется рядом и поворачивает голову с лёгкой улыбкой, - что мы получим инвалидную коляску.  
Когда двери открываются на десятом этаже, Тим уверенно выходит в коридор. Джейсону, разглядывающему роскошное убранство в немом благоговении, сменяющемся горечью, приходится поторапливаться, чтобы не отстать. Полы уложены мрамором трёх разных цветов, складывающихся в геометрический узор. Белые колонны у лифтов и плинтуса испещрены золотыми прожилками. Двери, мимо которых они проходят, расположены так далеко друг от друга, что номера или апартаменты, или что там ещё, должны быть огромны. Проходя под шестой по счёту хрустальной люстрой, Джейсон таращится на лепнину потолка, и едва не натыкается на Тима, когда тот останавливается и ныряет в дверь.  
\- Что… - запинается Джейсон, перехватывая дверь, прежде чем та успевает захлопнуться, и проскальзывая следом. Они оказываются на лестничной площадке, Тим направляется вниз. – Куда мы идём?  
\- Найти работника, который не видел, как мы садились в лифт, - отвечает Тим, как будто бы это что-то проясняет.  
Если они собираются откуда-то украсть кресло, разве не должны бы они и иди туда, где оно находится? Джейсон полагает себя в некотором роде экспертом по проникновению, и он весьма уверен, что им по возможности полагается не привлекать к себе внимание, особенно если они собираются что-нибудь украсть.  
Они выходят на девятый этаж, и Джейсон идёт за Тимом по коридору, уложенному тем же нелепо сверкающим мрамором, как и тот, что выше. Они поворачивают несколько раз и выходят на другую лестницу, когда встречают пожилую чернокожую женщину, толкающую тележку с полотенцами и туалетной бумагой. Закатив глаза и издав отчётливый вздох, Тим направляется прямо к ней.  
\- Извините?  
Женщина останавливается и поспешно вскидывает взгляд.  
\- Да, сэр? – спрашивает она, и Джейсон смаргивает, потому что её тон звучит, будто… Ну, будто Тим имеет полное право быть грубым с ней.  
\- Мы заказывали инвалидную коляску десять минут назад. – Нетерпеливо заявляет Тим. Одну руку он упирает в бок и подступает к ней впритык. – У нас зарезервирован столик в Чез Бернардин, и теперь мы опаздываем.  
Губы женщины дёргаются, но она кивает.  
\- Я позвоню вниз.  
\- Уж постарайтесь, - говорит Тим властно. Он складывает руки на груди и отворачивается, будто её и нет. – Честно, - сетует он Джейсону, - а я говорил матери, что в Уэйн-Интернациональ обслуживание лучше, но бабушку вдруг одолела ностальгия по чёртовому шоколаду.  
Джейсон лишь таращится на него широко распахнутыми глазами, женщина разворачивается прочь. Стоит ей свернуть за угол, Тим с довольным видом расслабляется в прежнее своё состояние.  
\- Вау, - выдыхает Джейсон, начиная потихоньку улыбаться. – Ты настоящий мудак.  
\- Неправда! – тут же выпрямляется Тим.  
\- Ещё какой. – Хмыкает Джейсон. – Эта женщина теперь тебя ненавидит. Будь ты настоящим гостем, она бы сделала что-нибудь ужасное с твоей зубной щёткой, или что-нибудь ещё.  
Тим хихикает.  
\- Что-нибудь по-настоящему ужасное, - продолжает Джейсон, угощаясь шоколадками в золотых обёртках из корзинки на тележке и рассовывая их по карманам. – Моя мама работала в подобном месте. Ну, не в совсем таком, - взмахом обводит он убранство. Он роется в тележке, пока не находит мыло и шампуни, которые тоже рассовывает по карманам. Тим молча берёт те, что не влезают. – Но ты понял, в отеле. И что она мне только не рассказывала.  
Взгляд Тима каким-то образом одновременно и смягчается и становится пронзительным. С мгновение он всматривается в джейсоново лицо и отворачивается.  
\- Ты никогда раньше не вспоминал о своей семье.  
У Джейсона на секунду перехватывает в горле.  
\- Ты о своей тоже, - огрызается он, когда к нему возвращается речь.  
Тим сбивается и виновато опускает глаза в пол. Но прежде чем кто-то из них успевает заговорить, Джейсон слышит перестук каблуков по мраморному полу и толкает Тима в плечо.  
\- Время для шоу.  
Горничная возвращается в сопровождении мужчины в тёмном костюме, толкающим блестящую чёрную с серебром каталку с золотым логотипом Регент-отеля, и Тим устраивает представление, глядя на часы, которых у него на самом деле нет.  
\- Наконец-то, - ворчит Джейсон и забирает коляску, покатив её коридором. Краем глаза он замечает, как прежде чем последовать за ним, Тим суёт мужчине в руку доллар.  
\- Зачем ты дал ему деньги? – шипит Джейсон, как только они оказываются достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть услышанными.  
\- Это были чаевые. – Отвечает Тим, только когда они сворачивают за угол.  
\- Я знаю, что это были чаевые. – Закатывает глаза Джейсон. – Но у нас не так много денег, чтобы раздавать их.  
Тим гримасничает.  
\- Это соответствовало образу. Я просто подумал, что скупые чаевые не настолько подозрительны, как вообще никаких. – Джейсон нахмуривается, и он заканчивает. – Думай об этом, как о покупке кресла всего за один бакс.  
Джейсон фыркает и взъерошивает Тиму волосы. Тим делано отбрыкивается и ведёт их к лестнице, по которой они и пришли. С пару минут они выжидают там, лениво переталкиваясь, после чего Тим высовывает голову в дверь.  
\- Думаю, всё чисто.  
\- Мужик в вестибюле нас узнает, - возражает Джейсон.  
\- Нет, если мы выйдем через подземную парковку, - с лёгкостью ответствует Тим. Они возвращаются к лифтам. Пока они ждут прихода лифта, Джейсону приходит мысль.  
\- Эй. – Он толкает Тима инвалидной коляской под коленки. – Садись.  
Тим только смотрит на него, как на глупого ребёнка.  
\- Нет, правда, - пихает он сильнее, и Тим неуклюже валится в коляску. – Мы будем выглядеть не так подозрительно, если в кресле будет кто-то сидеть, умник.  
Тим выглядит весьма надуто, но склоняется выдвинуть подножки и засовывает ноги в лямки. Он откидывается и устраивается поудобнее, и как раз в это время двери открываются, и перед ними предстаёт пожилая пара в аляповатых рождественских свитерах. Похоже, они никак не могут решить, стоит ли им заговаривать с несчастным маленьким инвалидом, или нет, но коротко улыбаются Джейсону.  
Они едут с парой вниз, усиленно стараясь выглядеть братьями, собравшимися на прогулку и вообще. Пара выходит на третьем этаже, пахнувшем, когда двери открываются, цветами и мятой, из-за чего Джейсон решает, что там спа или нечто подобное. Он вообще-то никогда не видел спа, разве только по телевизору, и ему хочется пойти и посмотреть, правда ли люди тратят приличные деньги, только чтобы поваляться в грязи, но Тим жмёт на кнопку раньше чем Джейсон успевает.  
В подземном гараже Джейсон выкатывает Тима через въездные ворота, помахав охраннику в будке, и уже по тротуару спешит в сторону одного из универмагов.  
Оказавшись подальше от отеля, он издаёт вопль и припускает бегом. Тим всполошено вскрикивает, но тут же запрокидывает голову и разражается смехом, держась что есть сил.

+++

Джейсон никогда не видел особого смысла в религии или во всех этих сопутствующих ей прибамбасах. Здания сами по себе приличное место, чтобы переждать дождь, одно из немногих, откуда тебя не вышвырнут за потрёпанный и неподобающий вид или неплатёжеспособность. Если снаружи достаточно холодно, Джейсон прекрасно может отсидеть мессу или проповедь, хотя и зарабатывает недовольные взгляды, смеясь в неподобающие моменты. Чушь ничем не лучше других, которые ему доводилось слышать, и Джейсон особо не обращает внимания.  
Он научился держаться подальше от церквей, у которых в названии не указано принадлежности к конфессии, потому что они, как правило, полны… по-настоящему увлечённых людей. Которые после службы неизменно желают пожать ему руку или погладить по спине – позволяет им ощутить себя дружелюбными и щедрыми. Лицемерие, вот что передёргивает Джейсона даже больше, чем прикосновения, потому что он знает, что это те самые люди, которые переходят на другую сторону улицы, когда ему случается попасться навстречу, которые отворачиваются, когда он выпрашивает мелочь, которые и не почешутся, случись ему корчиться в муках. Он пока ещё никого не ударил, хотя ему и случилось быть вышвырнутым из одного места, когда он опознал в одном добропорядочном семьянине мудилу, сломавшего его подруге Люси нос. Джейсон чертовски надеется, что по крайней мере испортил ублюдку брак.  
Сент-Себастьян нечто совсем другое. Католические церкви в целом, как правило, гораздо менее повёрнуты на рукопожатиях и адском пламени, и в них легче попасть и выйти незамеченными. Никто не пытается тебя обнять. Сент-Себастьян не самая старая или большая католическая церковь в городе, она немного обтрёпана по краям, с потрескавшимися кирпичами и потемневшим от возраста цветным стеклом, но есть в ней нечто, что делает её особенной, и это нечто сестра Клэр.  
Среди прочего она ведёт английские классы по изучению библии, и она вроде тёти или бабушки для Тулио, а иногда и Мэнни. Когда они оказываются у церкви, именно она ждёт их в дверях, не больших двустворчатых дверях, а в обшитых металлом дверях заднего входа, ведущих к классам и кухне. Ей достаточно одного взгляда на их лица – у Джейсона улыбка до ушей, но он подозревает, что от этого он выглядит не менее виноватым. Тим с другой стороны сохраняет вид спокойный и вежливый, от чего Джейсону так и чешется снова запихнуть ему за шиворот снегу.  
По пути они сорвали с какого-то из почтовых ящиков гирлянду с бантом и со всем полагающимся, она накинута на кресло, пряча логотип отеля. Это кресло лучше предыдущего, металлические части сверкают, а ткань тёмная и чистая, и подножки целые. Джейсон знает одного парня, который творит чудеса с шаблоном и краской, так что через пару дней о логотипе можно будет не беспокоиться.  
Пока же сестра Клэр позволяет им пройти, хотя и умудряется наградить их одновременно неодобрительным и ласковым взглядом. Джейсон ей нравится, хотя он никогда и не приходит в церковь, если только там не раздают еду.  
\- Джейсон, - говорит она, запирая за ними дверь – церковь Сент-Себастьяна расположена не в лучшем районе города, - представь меня своему другу.  
\- Эм, - сбивается Джейсон. Он настолько привык к Тиму в своей жизни, что забывает, что познакомился с ним только в октябре. Обычно он ходит с Розой в церковь на День всех святых, но в этом году они с Тимом после конфетного марафона проспали все колокола.  
\- Тим, это сестра Клэр.  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться, сестра, - говорит Тим странно официальным тоном. Он берёт её протянутую натруженную руку в свою и пожимает с лёгким поклоном.  
\- Хм, - отвечает сестра Клэр, и Джейсон узнаёт подразумеваемое столь же ясно, как если бы она это сказала: «Меня не проведёшь, юноша».   
Он притягивает Тима и встрёпывает ему волосы, потому что обычно этот тон припасен специально для Джейсона. И услышанный в адрес Тима, в сочетании со «взглядом», объединяет их в своём роде так, что Джейсону вроде как приятно.  
\- Так, - интересуется Джейсон после того, как она пропускает их, - где хавчик?  
\- Боюсь, вам ничего не осталось. – Сестра Клэр печально качает головой. – В этом году у нас было не очень много еды.  
В животе у Джейсона ухает – не столько от перспективы пропущенного обеда, что стало неожиданностью, сколько от самой о том мысли. Если в Сент-Себастьяна на Рождество недостаёт еды… ну, это не очень хорошее предзнаменование для года грядущего, не так ли? Если людям западло бросить банку консервов в ящик для пожертвований или подарить чёртову тарелку… У него с языка готово сорваться что-нибудь резкое и ядовитое о людях, но тут они сворачивают за угол в переполненную комнату, и ему предстаёт пир горой: лотки с нарезанной индейкой и ветчиной, сотейники с запеканками, бобами и соусами, подносы с рулетами и французскими тостами, и целый отдельный стол, заставленный домашними десертами и вчерашней выпечкой из местных пекарен. Присутствующие угощаются за выбранными столами, кроме пары слоняющихся то там то сям в поисках добавки, но остаётся ещё немало.  
\- Мне казалось, монахиням не полагается лгать.  
\- Мне казалось, у тебя не было денег для покупки инвалидного кресла, - парирует она с лёгкостью. – Роза с мальчиками в конце комнаты. Мануэль помогал резать ветчину после службы.  
А значит, Роза унесёт домой суповые кости. Хорошо. Джейсон ухмыляется и, закатывая кресло в комнату, подталкивает сестру Клэр плечом, Тим следует позади.  
\- Эй, Джейсон! – окликает кто-то из группы девиц возле чаши с пуншем. – С рождеством!  
\- Хо-хо-хо, - отзывается он, и одна из девиц, Шерри, смеясь, показывает ему фак. Дважды его хлопают по спине и один раз по плечу, несколько людей останавливаются поздороваться. Тим держится рядом, хотя и не произносит ни слова. Джейсон оглядывается вокруг. – Ты разве никого не знаешь?  
\- Я помню, как зовут твоих друзей. – Пожимает плечами Тим с безразличием.  
\- Чувак, как ты никого не знаешь? – недоверчиво вопрошает Джейсон. – Здесь же все.  
Тим осекает его косым взглядом.  
\- Я плохо схожусь с людьми, - говорит он и, развернувшись, скрывается в толпе.  
Джейсон чувствует себя, словно сморозил что-то не то, хотя вовсе и не собирался говорить ничего обидного. Это застаёт его врасплох. Тим умён, уверен в себе и остёр на язык. Он вежлив со стариками и хорошо с детьми. Поэтому это своего рода потрясение – понять, что, возможно, он не столь открыт с другими, как, когда он вместе с Джейсоном.  
Однако же, когда Джейсон его нагоняет, он кажется вполне в порядке. Ни удручённым, ничего такого, как иногда, как знает Джейсон, с ним то бывает. Он нашёл стол Розы и занял свободный раскладной стул… или, возможно, стул Тулио, потому что Тулио расположился у Тима на коленях, рассказывая ему что-то с большим энтузиазмом. Джейсон просто замирает на мгновение и с улыбкой наблюдает, пока Роза не оборачивается.  
Она видит его стоящим там, и её глаза широко распахиваются, он вскидывает бровь, сверкая своей наиболее очаровательной, кривой ухмылкой, и толкает ей инвалидную коляску. Колёса плавно катятся линолеумом, едва слышно шурша, коляска натыкается на стол и останавливается.  
\- Padre Todopoderoso [12], - шепчет она, ухватившись за край стола. После чего следует череда испанского так быстро, что Джейсон едва понимает с пятого на десятое, но основной смысл он улавливает. Она молится, быстро и горячо, благодаря бога, и на мгновение Джейсон испытывает раздражение, потому что не бог выбивался из сил, тащась через весь город, не бог проник в шикарнейшую гостиницу Готэма и вышел оттуда с новой как только с конвейера инвалидной коляской. Но затем он понимает, что на самом деле она говорит. - Gracias a Dios por darme a mis hijos.  
Джейсон сглатывает.  
Она встаёт, и Джейсон торопится подхватить её под руку, потому что она выглядит не очень уверенно. Она обнимает его за шею, навалившись почти всем весом ему на плечи, но Джейсон не возражает. Он поддерживает её. Она продолжает молиться ему в плечо, слабо всхлипывая.  
«Спасибо, боже, что дал мне моих сыновей.»  
Джейсон встречается взглядом с Тимом поверх её головы и видит, как тот улыбается.

Примечания:  
10\. «Deck the Halls» - рождественская песня.  
11\. Очевидно, имеется в виду мост Спранг через одноимённую речку Готэма.  
12\. исп. отец всемогущий.


	8. Доброй ночи

Тим пялится в потолок. После случившегося несколько недель назад шторма он нашёл на улице шнур сверкающих гирлянд и принёс домой – украсить стены. Ничего особенного, и Джейсон поддразнивал его за склонность к украшательству, но в тайне она ему также нравилась. Нечто во взгляде его глаз, улыбке, затаившейся в уголках губ, когда он оглядывался вокруг и видел золотистый блеск гирлянд – это не было лишь весельем, но искренним удовольствием.  
Он становится всё лучше в чтении Джейсона, но он по-прежнему далёк от совершенства. Когда Джейсон заговорил о своей маме, Тим не хотел его обидеть. И Джейсон был прав: Тим тоже ничего не рассказывал Джейсону о своей семье. Тим вздыхает и хмурится, и не знает, должен ли. Просто… если Джейсон будет знать, что у него есть, куда идти, позволит ли он Тиму остаться? Тим не дурак. Он знает, что Джейсон думает, будто Тим сбежал от чего-то ужасного.  
Оба они видели подобное – как некоторые дети сжимаются, вздрагивают, брыкаются и прячутся. Но ничего подобного с Тимом не случилось. Он не знает, сможет ли что-нибудь выдумать, но… тогда он солжёт Джейсону, а… а он этого не хочет. Джейсон всегда был честен с ним. Он сухо улыбается сам себе. К сожалению.  
Он снова вздыхает и ёрзает, и всё думает, не стоит ли снова позвонить родителям и дать знать, что он в порядке. Не сказать, что это первое рождество, проведённое без них, но… ну, они по крайней мере всегда звонили…  
В мыслях всплывает воспоминание о прошлом рождестве, не менее яркое, как если бы это было вчера.  
\- Дорогой, эта метель всё никак не утихнет. – Голос его матери по телефону едва слышен, словно мираж или сон. – Прости, но мы просто не успеем вернуться к рождеству… Что? Ох, твой отец напомнил мне, что у нас… приглашение на новогодний приём в Нью-Йорке. Прости, милый. Все твои подарки под ёлкой, поэтому ты всё равно сможешь открыть их утром на рождество, правда?  
Пальцы до боли сжимают трубку. Голос всё столь же ровен.  
\- Конечно, мама. Не волнуйтесь обо мне, со мной всё будет в порядке. – И если встретите Найтвинга в Нью-Йорке, передавайте ему привет.  
\- Молодец, всегда такой умница. Хочешь поздороваться с папой?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Счастливого рождества, мама, передавай папе поздравления.  
\- Обязательно. Тебе тоже, милый.  
Нет.  
Он не вернётся в тот стерильный, пустой…  
Он не вернётся.  
Сегодня он спланировал преступление. Даже больше, они с Джейсоном совершили преступление: украли кое-что, что стоит много денег. Он старается заставить себя прочувствовать это, ищет в себе следы вины или сожаления.  
Это был неправильно, убеждает он себя. И тут же поправляет себя, это было не неправильно, а против закона. Тут он мотает головой, потому что нельзя просто брать принадлежащие другим людям вещи, даже если они тебе нужны, только представь, в какой хаос низвергнется общество, если все…  
Что подумал бы Бэтмен? Что подумал бы Дик, если бы узнал?  
Он отгоняет мысль, но всё же… осознаёт, что ему хочется верить, что в его положении они поступили бы так же. Не только ради того чтобы оправдать свои действия, но и потому что знает, что они хорошие, достойные люди, и они бы не бросили Розу в беде. Хотя, возможно, Бэтмен нашёл бы другой способ. Но был ли другой способ? Иногда выбор невелик… в конце концов, Бэтмен тоже нарушает закон, верно ведь? Он делает это во имя «правосудия», но…  
И к тому же это не первый раз, когда он совершает нечто незаконное, внезапно осознаёт Тим. Когда его родители пропали… когда их похитили… Тиму пришлось создать целый ряд документов. Либо так, либо оказаться в детском доме, и Тим весьма сомневался, что приёмные родители стали бы потакать его… ночной деятельности.  
Так что он подписал кучу писем от имени родителей и сфабриковал дядю, в конечном результате социальные службы оставили его в покое. Он помнит, он был один, когда родители давали по телевизору интервью о своих злоключениях. Он помнит это так ясно…  
\- Ну, после того, как они получили выкуп… - его отец выглядел таким исхудавшим, - …он сказал, что если что и отпустит, то только наши души… что мы умрём. – Он помолчал, вытирая взмокший лоб. – Он размахивал факелом, собираясь нас поджечь, но потом… он вдруг остановился. У него на лице появилось это… экстатическое выражение, и он провозгласил своим последователям, что его бог велел ему освободить нас и вместо этого… бросить нас на милость джунглей! – Мама содрогнулась и покачала головой. – Ну, естественно мы были рады остаться в живых. Но мы были посреди нигде, в джунглях, которых почти не знали. Мы блуждали несколько недель, прежде чем смогли выбраться.  
\- Джек был образцом стойкости. – Вставила мама. – Если бы не он, я бы умерла, но он знал, какие растения можно есть, какую воду безопасно пить…  
\- В основном только логика и здравый смысл. – Папа выглядел довольным. – Если честно, нам просто очень и очень повезло. – Мама смотрела на отца с обожанием, а папа сиял от гордости…  
Это было в последний раз на памяти Тима, когда они выглядели счастливыми вместе.  
Тим никогда не рассказывал им, что делал в их отсутствие. Они никогда не спрашивали.  
Но совершённое им являлось мошенничеством. Возможно преступлением и безвинным, но всё равно преступлением. А теперь он на самом деле совершил кражу.  
«Что если бы так поступали все?» - думает он. Это бы могло причинить отелю настоящий ущерб. Могла бы возрасти страховка. Они могли бы быть вынуждены поднять цены на номера на целых два доллара – последнее ему слышится голосом Джейсона, и он помимо воли улыбается.  
Нет, он не жалеет. Особенно вспоминая лицо Розы, когда она увидела их. Особенно, когда вспоминает, как Джейсон улыбался и важничал как будто спасший мир супергерой.  
Он не сожалеет ничуть. На самом деле он готов сделать это снова. И сделает.  
Но только если придётся.


	9. Голодные рты

Джейсон ненавидит заниматься подобным – ненавидит от всего сердца, так что занимается этим едва ли часто, пускай и деньги весьма хорошие. Он не дурак – он знает, что это небезопасно, особенно в этой части города, где быть снятым чокнутым не просто вероятно, но чертовски неизбежно.  
Когда был только он один, было проще. Конечно, иногда он голодал, но знал места, где кормили. Приюты были ничуть не безопаснее улиц, но Джейсон знал, как согреться и где спрятаться, когда лил дождь, и в какой из церквей тебя накормят и дадут порыться в отданных вещах.  
Теперь, когда он каким-то образом обжился лишним ртом, всё чуть по-другому. У Тима есть свои карты в рукаве: он умеет весьма прилично драться как для такого тощего и мелкого пацана, и он знает всякие странные полезные штуки, например, что Городской художественный музей Готэма по вторникам не берёт платы, а в самом конце есть зал с мягкими скамейками, в котором в темноте и негромко снова и снова показывают фильм про Пикассо. Он знает, где в городе все до единого Молодёжные центры имени Марты Уэйн, пусть даже сам в них не показывается, потому что там тебя действительно проверяют по списку пропавших людей, прежде чем предоставить кровать на ночь.  
Знает он и другие штуки, вроде, когда Бэтмен будет гонять ворьё в их районе, когда им затаиться, потому что кто-то привлёк его внимание. Джейсону по особому счёту плевать – он не боится Бэтмена, видал он чёртового мыша, но Тим, кажется, весьма уверен, что если попадётся, копам ли чудикам в плащах, то его отправят обратно к тому, от чего он там сбежал.  
Джейсон не уверен, в чём там дело, в этих местах о таком не спрашивают, но он знает, что пацан рождён для другого, и что бы не погнало его прочь от богатой жизни, он туда не вернётся, Джейсон приложит к этому все усилия.  
Именно поэтому он и здесь, в грязном маленьком номере отеля, и всё возится с ремнём, потому что как же ему тошно. И дело не столько в процессе, а в самом значении – что он унижен и отчаялся настолько, чтобы подставиться этому лузеру, стоять на коленях и притворяться, будто ему нравится, стать рабом на оплаченный час.  
Будь Джейсон чуть старше, а мужчина, с которым он отправился домой, просто одиноким и жалким, а не ублюдочным педофилом, может, всё было бы иначе.  
Дыхание лузера уже натужное и всхлипывающее, и в собственном волнении он едва справляется со своими штанами. Он расстёгивает их, и они уже на полпути с бёдер, когда свет лампы бешено, головокружительно вздёргивается, а затем вспыхивает и затухает в треске разбившейся керамики. Джейсон пятится ползком, едва не скатываясь с кровати, немного и его глаза привыкают к свету из ванной, и он узнаёт фигуру стоящего над изломанным и обмякшим мужчиной, под которого Джейсон, как оказывается таки не ляжет.  
Тиму полагалось быть в Сент-Себастьяна с Мэнни и Тулио, и сестрой Клэр. На улице чертовски холодно, и Джейсон полагал, очевидно зря, что этого вполне хватит, чтобы удержать пацана на месте, пока он сам… отправился покурить.  
\- Какого хера? – рычит Джейсон, сдерживая голос, потому как это дешёвый мотель с не менее дешёвыми перегородками, и кто-нибудь, наверняка, слышал звук удара.  
\- Ты говорил, что не будешь этим заниматься, - обвиняет Тим, и его глаза хмурятся.  
\- Только если придётся. Нам надо что-то есть, малой. Чёрт, нам надо убираться отсюда. – Он подскакивает, вцепляясь себе в волосы. – Чёрт. Чёрт! Твои отпечатки по всему…  
Он сбивается, Тим стоит, выставив ладони с растопыренными пальцами в перчатках. Джейсон точно уверен, что не должен испытывать такого прилива гордости и тепла.  
\- Он жив. – Тим приседает и переворачивает мужика, чтобы вытащить бумажник из кармана. Вялый член лузера шлёпает по ковру. – Прояви ко мне хоть немного доверия, Джей.  
У Джейсона вырывается высокий истеричный смешок, и он прихлопывает рот ладонью. Не сейчас. У них может быть не так уж и много времени. Он сдёргивает одну из наволочек и отправляется вытирать ванну сверху до низу – он не помнит, к чему именно прикасался, когда подмывался.  
Закончив, он застаёт Тима роющимся в мини-холодильнике.  
\- Сколько он тебе заплатил?  
Джейсон закусывает губу и оставляет вопрос без ответа.  
Тим выпрямляется с двумя бутылками Зести [13] и апельсиновой газировки, которые исчезают в карманах пальто лузера, надетого Тимом поверх собственного. С ухмылкой он оборачивается к Джейсону и протягивает толстую скрутку банкнот.  
\- Что я получу за это?  
\- Мою вечную благодарность, - Джейсон выхватывает банкноты и пересчитывает. Одиннадцать сотен. – Боже.  
\- Подкладка в его чемодане. – Отвечает Тим, не успевает он даже задать вопрос.  
Джейсон притягивает его в неожиданные крепкие объятия и целует в щёку.  
\- Я тебя, блядь, обожаю, малой. – Тим в его объятиях испытывает неловкость и застывает, но не пытается вырваться, как поступил в первый раз, когда Джейсон его обнял. – Давай. Пошли, найдём hermanos. Я должен Мэнни двадцатку, и малышу не помешает поесть. Пойдём, купим пиццу. И пиво. Пора тебе напиться.  
Тим смотрит на него боком, так и стоя с руками по швам, пока из него выдавливают дух.  
\- Не уверен, что ослаблять нашу внимательность подобным образом такая уж удачная мысль.  
Джейсон закатывает глаза и треплет пацана по голове.  
\- Мы друг друга в обиду не дадим, - отмахивается он с улыбкой.

Примечания:  
13\. Зести-Кола (Zesti Cola) наряду с Содер-Колой (Soder Cola) выдуманный газированный напиток во вселенной DC.


	10. Начало

Первый раз, когда он излагает план, Джейсон смеётся и говорит не валять дурака. Тим не обижается, а просто повторяет снова и снова, объясняя, почему всё получится. Он уже знает Джейсона и знает, что если проявит уверенность в плане и даст Джейсону эту уверенность увидеть, в конце концов, старший мальчик согласится. Джейсон упрям, осторожен, подозрителен и покровительственен… но не глуп.  
И план хороший. Тим продумывал его с самого первого раза, как Джейсон вышел покурить, а вернулся с припухшими губами, испачканными коленками и без сигарет. Тим ничего не сказал, и тем вечером у них было настоящее молоко, но когда ночью они жались друг к другу на маленьком грязном матрасе, он решил отыскать другой способ.  
Однако такого больше не случалось, по крайней мере, некоторое время. И Тим начал сомневаться, верно ли интерпретировал ситуацию, возможно, всё было не так, как он подумал… пока это не случилось снова. Только на этот раз Джейсон вернулся с фальшивой улыбкой и странной походкой, с пакетом еды и пачкой сигарет, и притворившись, что нашёл полтинник в водостоке.  
В следующие разы, когда еда оказалась на исходе и у Джейсона закончились сигареты, Тим деревенел всякий раз, как Джейсон объявлял, что собирается погулять. Он начал усерднее работать над планом, разрываясь между библиотекой, где просматривал карты и прорабатывал схемы, и улицами, где наблюдал за дилерами, бандитами и Бэтменом. Это мало отличалось от прежнего его занятия… только теперь он замышлял преступление.  
Не сказать, что он никогда не совершал ничего противозаконного. Он быстро узнал, что иногда у тебя не остаётся выбора, и однажды уже доказал, что способен спланировать заведомо преступное деяние. Но это было не одно и то же, и он это сознавал. И с каждым последующим днём ему прибавлялось тревог.  
Наконец настал день, когда Джейсон весьма обыденно сообщил, что пойдёт покурить, и Тим сразу понял.

+++

\- Нет.  
\- Что? – Джейсон застыл с рукой на двери.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты этим занимался.  
Джейсон обернулся к нему, его лицо ничего не выражало. Спустя секунду он полностью развернулся к Тиму, но его глаза по-прежнему смотрели вдаль.  
\- Чем, - спросил он, - чтобы не курил?  
\- Нет… ну, это тоже, но… - Тим встряхнул головой. – Ты знаешь, о чём я. – Он попытался поймать взгляд Джейсона, но Джейсон отвернул голову, не желая встречаться с ним глазами.  
\- Ты обкурился. Не понимаю о чём ты. – Голос у него пустой с оттенком обречённости.  
\- Хватит. Просто… Джей, - он схватил его за руку и впился в взглядом. Джейсон рванул руку, но Тим не отпускал.  
\- Мы больше не будем об этом разговаривать. – В словах проскользнула нотка предупреждения.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты этим больше занимался! Просто… не надо. Пожалуйста. Не ради сигарет. Не… - Тим сглотнул. – Не ради меня.  
\- Я буду делать, что необходимо, чтобы держать нас на плаву. – Ответил Джейсон жёстко. От его тона внутри у Тима всколыхнулось, восхищение джейсоновой решимостью, возможно. В основном злость на Джейсона за его упрямство, на мир, за такое его устройство, поставившее их в их нынешнее положение. На себя, что не старался лучше, не довёл план до ума быстрее, за то, что тащил Джейсона вниз.  
\- Я лучше буду есть мусор, чем чтобы ты делал это. Я лучше буду голодать, Джей! – Тим ударил Джейсона в грудь, так что заныла рука, но другой мальчик по-прежнему не смотрел на него. – Пожалуйста!  
Джейсон хмуро уставился Тиму в плечо.  
\- Я не буду, если только… если только действительно не придётся.  
Этого недостаточно.  
\- Никогда…  
Джейсон внезапно вскидывает глаза, пылающие и ожесточённые.  
\- Я не собираюсь…  
\- Я найду другой способ, Джейсон, - настаивает Тим, перебивая его, потому что если он услышит, как Джейсон скажет, что делает это для Тима… Находить оправдание тому, чтобы оставаться здесь с ним было всё труднее и труднее. – Дай мне попытаться найти другой способ, - взмолился Тим. – Пообещай, что ты не…  
\- Я не могу ничего обещать. – Отрезал Джейсон и, оттолкнув Тима, выскочил в дверь.

+++

Он не дал обещания, потому что отлично знал, что не сможет его сдержать. Прошло действительно совсем немного времени, когда он попытался снова, только на этот раз Тим последовал за ним и остановил его.  
В тот день какие-либо его отговорки о преступной составляющей плана полностью испарились. Джейсону больше никогда не придётся делать этого, пообещал он себе. Никогда не придётся опускаться на колени или ложиться под какого-нибудь ублюдка. Чего бы это ни стоило.  
Правда такова, что Джейсону не нравится делать людям больно… пускай он, похоже, если посчитает что должен, то вполне готов позволить людям сделать больно ему самому. Но ради других Джейсон пойдёт на то, на что не пойдёт ради себя, обрекая себя на ужасные вещи, ломая свои убеждения, поступаясь собственными правилами. Тим узнаёт, что глубоко внутри он такой же. Ещё одна объединяющая их черта. Он сделает почти что угодно ради безопасности Джейсона.  
Почему он и сидит теперь на этой крыше в противоположном от Джейсона конце города, вглядываясь в переулок и ожидая джейсонового сигнала.  
И покрываясь потом.  
Ему не полагается потеть, на дворе по-прежнему холодно, пускай в последнее время немного и потеплело. Но он ничего не может поделать, не может не ёрзать нервно, не может не трогать двустороннюю рацию, купленную у Армии Спасения за наличку, украденную ими у того извращенца.  
Внизу под ним проносится Бэтмен, и Тим замирает и испускает слабый вздох облегчения, давя крошечную частичку себя, что по-прежнему мечтает о камере. Бэтмен здесь, а значит его нет там, где Джейсон. И он не поймает Джейсона за кражей налички… только налички… из квартиры наркоторговца, которого Бэтмен схватил почти час назад.  
Всё получится, убеждает себя Тим, и ему по рации едва слышный и слабый вторит голос Джейсона: «Задание выполнено. Никаких осложнений. Встретимся на базе через сорок пять минут.» - Тиму слышится воодушевление.  
Тим улыбается, его охватывает облегчение.  
\- Понял.  
Теперь всё пойдёт.

+++

Они не обмолвливаются ни словом, пока не возвращаются в свою нору. Как только они оказываются внутри, Джей аккуратно переворачивает сумку на стол, высыпая в кучу двадцатки, пятёрки, и сотки.  
\- У нас получилось, Тим! Мы сделали это. Сделали! – твердит он с ликованием, хватая Тима следом и целуя. Тим парализован, он не профукает свой шанс, решает он, но соображение не даёт ему пошевелиться, делает его деревянным и безответным прикосновениям губ Джейсона.  
\- Боже, - отрывисто отталкивает его Джейсон. – Прости, малой. Я не хотел…  
\- Всё в порядке, Джейсон… - говорит он было, но Джейсон не даёт ему закончить.  
\- Нет, я… - отступает Джейсон ещё дальше. – Я не хотел, я…  
Как будто бы Тим только и не мечтал об этом, мечтал отчаянно и многие недели – лёжа ночами без сна и просто вслушиваясь в дыхание Джейсона.  
\- Ничего страшного, Джейсон… - Он делает шаг навстречу, но Джейсон всё продолжает пятиться от Тима.  
\- Нет. Я обещал тебе, что тебе не надо бояться от меня ничего такого, и…  
\- Что если я не против? – мягко произносит Тим, перебивая его, Джейсон останавливается со вскинутыми успокаивающе руками.  
\- Я… что?  
\- Я не против, Джейсон. – Он хватает руки Джейсона, пока Джейсон не сдаётся, позволяя притянуть себя ближе, так близко, чтобы Тим смог задрать голову и неуклюже прижаться снова губами к его губам.  
На этот раз очередь Джейсона застыть, но только на долю секунды, после чего он заключает Тима в объятия, притягивая ближе и превращая поцелуй в глубокий и страстный. Тим слышит собственный жалостливый стон и цепляется за джейсоновы плечи.  
Неожиданно Джейсон давится смешком ему в рот. Тим отдёргивается, ища его глаза.  
\- Прости, - отвечает Джейсон. – Просто… боже, просто чувствую себя, как будто я твоя шлюха, учитывая, сколько ты достал…  
Это… ранит. Тим понимает, что Джейсон шутит, но ему до глубины души не хочется, чтобы Джейсон думал о нём в таком ключе, будто он его использует. Он хмурится, сжимая руки Джейсона изо всех своих сил.  
\- Это не смешно. Ты… ты мой партнёр.  
Джейсон обрывает смех и опускает взгляд к Тиму с задумчивым прихмуром, после чего снова притягивает ближе.  
\- Ага. Партнёры.


	11. Подельники

Он получает предостережение от Гордона, что довольно неловко. Некто грабит членов банд и дилеров, и это не было бы проблемой, не происходи это одновременно с их арестами. Проглядывается схема, и Департамент внутренних расследований начинает косо поглядывать на людей Гордона.  
Всё развивается так: Бэтмен хватает главаря или средней руки поставщика – никогда кого-то слишком авторитетного или мелкого, всегда кого-то с кучей наличных при себе, а в промежутке между изначальным арестом и получением ордера на обыск кто-то проникает в дом и обчищает кассу. Они никогда не берут наркотики или краденное, даже когда это нечто, что легко унести. Они умны – они обчищают дом, только когда Бэтмен занят в другой части города. Они не полагаются на полицейскую частоту – они лучше всякой полиции знают, где он работает. Они действуют быстро, потому что когда Бэтмену только становится известно о ситуации, он после нескольких пролётов незамедлительно спешит обратно, но никогда не застаёт их на месте преступления.  
Бэтмен знает, что в полночь у Роско Беннетти в Трикорнер встреча с дилером, так что он напичкивает его квартиру в Старом Готэме каждой ловушкой, которой только возможно за столь короткое время. Он устраивает яркое и публичное представление из ареста Беннетти, и через восемь минут после того, как он оставляет мужчину привязанным к фонарному столбу, на его ремне срабатывает сигнал.  
Он не ожидает обнаружить ребёнка. Когда он обрезает путы, удерживающие того к подоконнику, его ждёт ещё больший шок. Мальчик ему знаком – это тот паренёк, что не далее как год назад пытался снять шины с его автомобиля, тот самый, которого он отпустил после строгого предупреждения. Он без сознания из-за газа – он крепкий парень, но доза рассчитывалась на взрослого, и трудно сказать, когда он очнётся, поэтому Бэтмен перекидывает его через плечо и под вой приближающихся сирен относит вниз к машине.  
Мальчик просыпается привязанным к стулу, и над ним высится Бэтмен.  
\- Джейсон Тодд, - рычит он.  
\- Блядь, - заплетаясь, выдавливает паренёк.  
\- Будь добр следить за своей речью. А теперь говори, на кого ты работаешь.  
Тодд смеётся, а затем стонет и роняет подбородок на грудь.  
\- Боже, какого чёрта ты со мной сделал? Мне плохо.  
\- На кого ты работаешь?  
\- Ни на кого, чувак. Я свободная птица. Что за херня? Кому захочется нанимать ребёнка?  
Бэтмен нависает над ним, опираясь по оба подлокотника кресла.  
\- Как насчёт коротковолновой рации, которую я нашёл у тебя в кармане?  
\- Талисман на счастье! От моего отца! А другая у его старого армейского приятеля!  
\- Твой отец никогда не служил в армии, - улыбается Бэтмен как можно более неприятно.  
\- Говорю же тебе, чувак, - под бравадой Тодда проступает лёгкий налёт паники. – Я работаю один. Ни босса, ни партнёров…  
С верхней части лестницы покашливает Альфред. Он вне поля зрения Тодда, и Тодд дёргается вместе с креслом от звука. Бэтмен поднимает взгляд, это само по себе достаточный вопрос.  
\- Сэр, вас желает видеть молодой человек.  
\- Я немного занят.  
Альфред касается губы кончиком большого пальца, и Бэтмен вмиг настораживается.  
\- Он здесь, чтобы увидеть вас, сэр. Не, - он бросает взгляд в сторону мальчика, - владельца поместья.  
\- Блядь, - Тодд дёргается в путах. – Чёрт, нет, слушай, хочешь, чтобы я заговорил, я всё расскажу, ты… - Но Бэтмен уже на вершине лестницы.  
В вестибюле мальчик, немного младше Тодда, и тоже ему знакомый, из сводок о розыске пропавших. О мальчике не было ничего известно с банкротства и последующего развода его родителей. Бэтмен хватает его за шиворот и тащит вниз в пещеру. Увидев его, Тодд снова принимается ругаться, Бэтмен роняет мальчика на пол перед ним и следит за реакцией.  
Тодд делает неудачный рывок навстречу, безрезультатно дёргаясь в путах. Вскидываясь на ноги, он не пророняет ни слова, но его глаза охватывают фигуру Дрейка с верху до низу, его беспокойство о младшем мальчике очевидно.  
Дрейк выглядит удивительно спокойным для кого-то, оказавшегося в его ситуации, но голос его немного подрагивает:  
\- Я оставил пакет с информацией о том, кто вы такой в почтовом ящике известном только мне, - говорит он. – Вы позволите мне и Джейсону уйти, и я его заберу. Если я не смогу его забрать, пакет попадёт к ведущим местным телевизионным новостным каналам к завтрашнему вечернему эфиру.  
\- Ты знаешь кто он? – Глаза у Тодда размером с мяч. – И ты мне не сказал?  
\- У тебя был бы соблазн…  
\- Чертовски да! Ты знаешь, сколько может стоить такая информация?  
\- Пингвин предлагает десять миллионов долларов. – Отвечает Дрейк и при этом смотрит прямо Бэтмену в глаза.  
\- О боже, - стонет Тодд.  
\- Разве мы в последнее время плохо жили? Нам не нужны…  
\- Да ебать же, мы могли уехать.  
Дрейк смаргивает и оборачивается к Тодду.  
\- Зачем нам уезжать из Готэма?  
Смех Тодда горек и охрипл из-за газа, но заставляет Брюса улыбнуться.  
\- Альфред, - говорит он, освобождая Тодда, - я возьму мальчиков покататься. Не будешь так добр, приготовить завтрак к нашему возвращению?  
\- И… он делает паузу, ловя зеркальные шокированные взгляды, - подготовь две комнаты, пока ты…  
\- Одну, - перебивает Тодд.


	12. Лёгкие мишени

Автомобиль, в который они садятся, не тот, который Джейсон пытался разуть в прошлом году. Как оказывается, их тут целая куча, хищных, блестящих, чёрных на разворотных кругах или подъёмниках по всей чёртовой пещере. Бэтмен протащил их по ней – не успел он как следует оглядеться. Ему пришлось ухватить Тима за руку, чтобы тот не отставал, таща его с его широко распахнутыми глазами мимо машин и компьютеров и чёртового динозавра даже не глядящего, куда они идут, просто вверяя Джейсону вести его.  
Они забирают тимов конверт – он не блефовал, а после Бэтмен выспрашивает, где они живут, и Тим рассказывает мудиле, и они отправляются забирать вещи из их комнаты в «Мотель 7», Бэтмен оставляет на кровати ключи и пару сотен долларов, чем почти в открытую сообщает, что они не вернутся.  
Бэтмен продолжает называть Тима «Дрейком», а Тим продолжает отзываться, так что Джейсон приходит к выводу, что это должно быть действительно его фамилия. В некотором роде забавно, что он никогда раньше не упоминал её, но Джейсон и не спрашивал. Джейсон много о чём не спрашивал и теперь жалеет, например, о том, как Тим так преуспел в ползании по крышам.  
Джейсон хотел бы знать, почему Тим настолько спокоен. Он даже выглядит отчасти довольным в этой присущей ему манере, торжествующим, возможно, как после гола. Он ведёт себя, будто они выиграли в грёбаную лотерею, и это начинает немного выводить из себя. Джейсон, однако, ничего не говорит, только шикает на Тима немного, когда они вернувшись в пещеру, поднимаются по лестнице вслед за старым англичанином, который отводит их в своего рода огромную столовую и…  
Ладно, возможно, Джейсон и в состоянии понять, отчего это похоже на выигрыш в лотерею, потому что он в жизни не видел такого изобилия. Здесь и яичница, и бекон, и сосиски, картофель с луком, тосты, сок, огромная ваза с фруктами, и стоит им с Тимом усесться и наброситься (в последнее время они не голодали, но не так уж долго), как чел уходит и возвращается с горой блинчиков на блюде напополам с черникой и напополам с шоколадом.  
Старик встаёт в углу и смотрит, как они едят. Джейсон полагает, он присматривает за семейным серебром, но затем ловит улыбку в уголках его глаз. После этого он не знает, что и думать.  
\- Это действительно превосходно, - говорит Тим старику, тот слегка кланяется и улыбается ему в действительно доброй и ласковой манере.  
\- Ага, - поддакивает Джейсон со ртом набитым лучшими в его жизни блинчиками. Ему достаётся вскинутая бровь, так что он прожёвывает и глотает, и затем уже заканчивает. – Спасибо.  
\- Рад услужить, юный господин. Мне давно не выпадала возможность приготовить надлежащий завтрак.  
\- Так ты… повар Бэтмена?  
Он снова получает вскинутую бровь, но на этот раз более позабавленную, чем суровую.  
\- Среди прочего.  
Тим закашливается в сок, и не успевает Джейсон и глазом моргнуть, как старик протягивает ему салфетку.   
\- Спасибо, мистер Пенниуорт, - благодарит Тим, вытерев подбородок.  
На сей раз обе брови Пенниуорта приподнялись домиком, но неспешно, каким-то образом Джейсон угадывает, что тот более впечатлён, чем удивлён.  
\- Как только вы отдохнёте, я надеюсь на небольшой разговор, - говорит он, после чего бросает взгляд на остатки блина, которые Джейсону очень не хочется бросать, но который уже в него не лезет. – Проводить вас в… - его глаза обегают их двоих, - …вашу комнату?  
\- Пожалуйста, - кивает Тим, его голос сочится счастьем.  
Комната оказывается покоями с диваном и камином и с самой огромнейшей кроватью, которую Джейсон только видел. Стоит двери закрыться, как Джейсон подпирает ручку стулом и оттягивает Тима за руку.  
Тим не сопротивляется и прыгает вперёд, заключая Джейсона в объятия и целуя в губы. Джейсон впервые за всё время отталкивает Тима, из-за чего он чувствует себя чрезвычайно ужасно, но всё же отстраняет Тима на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
\- Какого, - выдыхает он медленно, - чёрта?  
Тим только улыбается ему и пытается выскользнуть из хватки, чтобы оказаться ближе. Через минуту Джейсон сдаётся и даёт себя обнять, но отворачивает лицо.  
\- Нет, честно, - говорит он.  
Тим только смеётся ему в шею.  
\- Ты пахнешь… даже не знаю. Химикалиями. И ещё у тебя что-то розовое в волосах.  
\- Что? – Джейсон трогает затылок. Волосы немного липкие на ощупь.  
\- Вперёд, мыться. – Тим такой радостный, что буквально подпрыгивает, таща Джейсона в ванную.  
\- Ох, грёбаный ты ж боже, - выдыхает Джейсон открывшемуся виду. Посреди пола огромная круглая ванная – наверняка джакузи, душ такой большой, что туда влезет добрая дюжина человек, и с лейками и насадками самых различных форм и размеров. Тут же две раковины [14] – с настоящими столиками, отмечает он, а между ними две пластиковые зубные щётки всё ещё в упаковках и новенькая бритва.  
Раздеваясь по дороге, Тим отправляется прямо под душ, швырнув трусами в Джейсона. Джейсон ловит их и собирает остальную брошенную одежду, после чего выглядывает в комнату.  
Стул всё ещё там, где он его оставил.  
\- Давай, - смеётся Тим. Обернувшись, Джейсон видит, как он снимает шланг со стены. – Я тебя полью.  
\- Мне надо поссать, - отвечает он, но это он тянет время. Сделав дело, он снова проверяет стул, после чего, прежде чем раздеться и присоединиться к Тиму в душе, замыкает дверь ванной.  
Моется он как можно быстрее. Тим целует его, дважды, а когда Джейсон отворачивается, то обнимает его сзади и целует в плечо.  
\- Джей, - и в его голосе мольба.  
Джейсон чувствует его возбуждение внутренней частью бедра, и Джейсон хочет, но не сейчас, не так и точно не здесь. Он стряхивает воду с лица и волос и шагает из душа к пушистым полотенцам на вешалке – с лёгким стоном понимая, что та с подогревом.  
\- Джей, - окликает Тим, но Джейсон игнорирует его, одеваясь, потому что стоит ему обернуться и увидеть его, обнажённого, мокрого и возбуждённого, тянущегося к нему…  
Они не заходили дальше поцелуев и несмелых ласк. Тим ещё… Джейсон не уверен как, но достаточно юн, чтобы быть чертовски застенчивым. И Джейсон не из последних рук знает о раннем созревании, но он же не паскуда. Он всё убеждал себя, что первый шаг за Тимом, что он сделает его, если ему действительно этого захочется. Чёрт побери, Тим всегда получает то, чего хочет.  
Однако это случится не этой ночью в доме какого-то богатея, в доме Бэтмена. О Бэтмене ходят разные слухи, о том пацане, которого он держал при себе, и возможно Джейсон и не боится Бэтмена, но и расслабляться он себе не позволит, особенно когда должен присматривать за Тимом.  
\- Джейсон. – На этот раз в голосе Тима чувствуется расстройство. Джейсон приоткрывает дверь и выглядывает в щель.  
Стул вернулся к своему месту у окна. Джейсон захлопывает дверь и хватает вещи Тима.  
\- Вылазь, - приказывает он.  
\- Что?  
\- Вылазь оттуда. Одевайся, Тим. Если нам придётся сматываться…  
\- Не придётся, - перебивает Тим, но вешает лейку и закрывает краны. Джейсон протягивает ему полотенце, и Тим вытирает волосы. – Мы в полной безопасности, - убеждает он.  
\- И с чего ты так решил?  
Тим выходит из душа и вместо того, чтобы одеваться, оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии. Направившись к раковине, он распаковывает зелёную зубную щётку.  
\- Имеется прецедент, - отвечает он и открывает шкафчик, обнаруживая шесть разновидностей зубной пасты и кучу прочей всячины, в том числе – Джейсон делает шаг поближе, три вида презервативов и тюбик медицинской смазки. Он захлопывает шкафчик и зло зыркает на Тима в зеркало.  
\- Ты нарочно создал у него впечатление, что мы спим вместе, - замечает Тим. Он смачивает щётку, выдавливает немного пасты, после чего оборачивается и суёт её в джейсонов раскрытый рот. Джейсон удивлённо всквакивает и закусывает, чтобы не выронить её.  
«Мы и спим», - хочет возразить Джейсон, но у него занят рот. Они не занимаются сексом, не то чтобы, но с октября они спят едва ли дальше чем в футе друг от друга. Он смотрит, как Тим берёт вторую щётку, и пока сам он снова идёт проверить дверь, принимается чистить зубы.  
В спальне по-прежнему никого. Джейсон, всё ещё с щёткой, выбирается из ванной комнаты. Их вещи там, где они их и оставили. Единственное, что изменилось помимо стула, это лежащие на постели полосатые пижамы, один комплект чуть больше другого.  
Пижамы для мальчиков. Джейсон разворачивается на пятках обратно в ванную и сплёвывает.  
\- Одевайся, - приказывает он снова. Он полощет и вытирает рот, после возвращается в спальню – проверить дверь. Та не заперта, в коридоре темнота. Он захлопывает её и пересекает комнату к окну, но откинув шторы, видит, что оно наглухо закрыто.  
Позади слышится шум, он разворачивается юлой, Тим смотрит на него всё в том же одном полотенце.  
\- Я же сказал тебе, Джей, - говорит он мягко, - здесь мы в безопасности. – Он берёт меньшую из пижамных рубашек, в бледно голубую и белую полоску. Он прикладывает её к груди и осматривает, задерживаясь на вышитой тёмными нитками монограмме «РГ».  
\- Тебе не интересно, откуда у него детские пижамы? Или что случилось с Эр Гэ?  
\- Он в Нью-Йорке, - отвечает Тим, - встречается с супермоделью и время от времени спасает мир.  
У Джейсона отвисает челюсть, он плюхается на деревянный стул.  
\- Не хочешь прояснить, какого хера происходит?  
Тим вскидывает на него сперва непонимающий, а затем немного глуповатый взгляд.  
\- Эм. А я не говорил, да?  
\- Вообще-то нет, - отвечает Джейсон, и тут же, потому что это снедало его. – Бэтмен назвал тебя Дрейком.  
\- Ах. – Тим аккуратно складывает рубашку и разглаживает её на коленях. – Да.  
\- И… Ты знаешь, как его зовут?  
\- Брюс Уэйн.  
Джейсон лишь таращится. Спустя пару секунд его разбирает смех. Теперь становится понятен и огромный дом, и как он может позволить себе все эти автомобили.  
\- Робина зовут Дик Грейсон. Он был цирковым акробатом, пока его родителей не убили. Мистер Уэйн взял его к себе и сделал супергероем.  
Ах. Хм. Это… Теперь… воодушевление Тима приобретало хоть какую-то пугающую осмысленность.  
\- Хорошо, - произносит Джейсон, когда ему удаётся вдохнуть, - и как же ты это узнал?  
\- Я… - Тим сникает и отводит глаза. И бережно перекладывает рубашку на ночной столик. – Я виделся с ним однажды. С Диком. Он был очень добр ко мне.  
Он берёт штаны и тоже складывает, после чего кладёт поверх рубашки.  
\- А затем я увидел, как погибли его родители. Я видел, как он наблюдал смерть своих родителей.  
Джейсон не знает, что ответить.  
\- И затем, когда я потом увидел Робина, я знал, что это он, что значило – Уэйн должен быть Бэтменом. – Он поднимает голову. – Иди в кровать, Джейсон. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня обнял.  
Джейсон не может ответить нет. Тим приподнимает прохладные шелковистые покрывала, Джейсон проскальзывает под них и притягивает мальчика в крепкие объятия, целуя лицо и перебирая волосы. Кровать огромна – достаточно, чтобы вместить ещё пятерых таких, как они, но они занимают пространства не больше, чем на маленьком грязном матрасе, который они таскали от одного своего прибежища к другому.  
Тим быстро проваливается в сон. Джейсон отгораживает его собой от двери до самого рассвета. 

Примечания:  
14\. Обычное дело в планировке богатых домов и в обстановке под роскошь, напр., cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0667/9267/products/825-V118-SL-1AF.jpg?v=1522784549


	13. Наведение справок

Всё начало идти наперекосяк где-то около десяти утра, когда подгорел его тост. Ему бы следовало вернуться в постель и накрыться одеялом с головой, но он всё равно отправился на аллею и успел до обеда лишиться двух дорогих вещей. Свою любимую шляпу он оставил в метро, вступил во что-то мерзкое в переулке, а наливая себе выпить, опрокинул стакан со столешницы в раковину.  
Он собирает и выбрасывает стекло, и ему как раз хватает времени подумать: «Ну, уже поздно, вряд ли сегодня случится ещё уже что-то плохое», - и вот тут он поворачивается и понимает, что посреди комнаты высится Бэтмен.  
\- Ах, бля, - вскрикивает он. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я ничего не сделал!  
\- Келли, - произносит Бэтмен этим своим ужасным голосом.   
Кнаклс взмахивает руками и разворачивается обратно к раковине, чтобы смыть несколько оставшихся осколков в канализацию.  
\- Так издеваться над людьми… - бормочет он. – Что если бы у меня случился сердечный приступ?  
Хватка на воротнике не становится такой уж неожиданностью, но когда его отрывают от пола и впечатывают в стенку подле холодильника, его сердце на мгновение ёкает.  
\- Ты мотал срок с Уиллисом Тоддом.  
Перчатки Бэтмена гладкие и непрошибаемые для скребущих пальцев Кнаклса. Он оставляет попытки ослабить хватку и цепляется за бэтменово запястье, вздёргивая себя хоть малость выше, чтобы продохнуть.  
\- Тодд мёртв! – умудряется прохрипеть он.  
\- Его сын жив, - рыкает Бэтмен. – Выкладывай всё, что знаешь.  
\- Чёрт! – давится Кнаклс. – Отпусти меня, я всё скажу. Не могу дышать… - Он пинается, но всё бесполезно. В глазах начинает мутиться…  
Он больно приземляется на пол. Как только поняв, что свободен, он пытается отползти, но слишком захвачен кашлем, чтобы убраться хоть сколько-нибудь далеко. Он умудряется подобраться на четвереньки, Бэтмен приседает перед ним, хватая за подбородок и вздёргивая лицом к себе.  
\- Говори.  
\- Не… не слышал о пацане с самой смерти его матери. Носил им всякое разное: бабки, жратву, ну, знаешь. Она была хорошей женщиной. Наверное, слишком хорошей для Тодда. Пацан свалил, когда она окочурилась, я его не искал. Он всегда был тем ещё паскудышем.  
\- Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из его друзей? Знаешь, где он может быть?  
\- Нет. – Чёрт. Пацан никогда ему не нравился, но если он до такой степени понадобился Бэтмену, Кнаклсу уже его жалко. – Хотя он обычно водил компанию с девочками. Они жили возле парка, на, м-м, Моэнч. Там на углу много девочек, может они его знают.  
Бэтмен наконец отпускает его, Кнаклс на мгновение опускает голову – проверить челюсть. У него, блядь, на лице теперь будут синяки – маленькие округлые от пальцев. Он подбирается и встаёт, держась за стену, чтобы не шататься. Ему не приходилось сталкиваться Бэтменом уже с пару лет, с тех самых пор, как Двуликий переломал ему руки, и он уже не так молод, как когда-то.  
Когда Кнаклс поднимает голову, он один. Оконные занавески слегка колышутся на ночном сквозняке.

+++

Шерри поправляет размазавшуюся помаду, смотрясь в зеркальце припаркованного авто, когда над ней проносится тень. В воздухе слишком много смога, чтобы была видна луна или звёзды, значит что-то оказалось между ней и фонарём. Шерри прячет губную помаду обратно в сумочку, сжимает в руке перцовый спрей и разворачивается.  
Ох. Всего лишь Бэтмен.  
\- Привет, - машет она.  
Бэтмен на приветствие не отвечает и вообще, но слегка кивает, и она улыбается. Она встречалась с ним только дважды, но он всегда вёл себя как джентльмен, и он поймал урода, убившего Мэнди Луизу, так что он у неё на хорошем счету.  
\- Чкго-то хотел? – спрашивает она и выставляет бедро. Она знает, что он не поведётся, но зато зарабатывает подёргивание его губ.  
\- Только информацию. Здесь жил мальчик. Джейсон Тодд.  
Шерри помимо воли отстраняется. Джейсон. Он в беде? Она не видела его много недель, мало ли во что он мог вляпаться.  
\- Что тебе от него надо?  
\- Только информация.  
Шерри с волнением оглядывается через плечо. На той стороне улицы несколько девочек и Рошель, кто совсем не девочка и достаточных габаритов, чтобы отпугнуть многих приходящих потрепать нервы уродов. Но не Бэтмена. Она сомневается, что кто-либо сможет прогнать Бэтмена.  
\- Впервые о нём слышу.  
Совсем внезапно Бэтмен оказывается слишком близко, а Шерри со спины подпирает машина, и ей некуда бежать, даже если бы она могла обогнать Бэтмена.  
\- Я вам не верю, мисс Альбрехт.  
Чёрт. Откуда он знает, как её зовут? Не нынешнее её имя, но её настоящее имя – к ней уже года два никто так не обращался.  
\- Слушай, он хороший парень. Действительно приятный пацан. Он никому бы не сделал вреда, ну, никому, кто на самом деле этого не заслуживает.  
\- Мисс Альбрехт, - Бэтмен склоняется над ней. Голос его становится чуть мягче. – Уверяю, я не желаю мальчику вреда. Он втравил себя в нечто потенциально опасное, и я должен знать, чего мне стоит от него ожидать. Мне нужно знать, не ищет ли его кто-нибудь.   
Она тяжело оседает на дверь, краска автомобиля проржавела и малость пачкает колготки.  
\- С ним всё хорошо?  
\- Он в порядке.  
\- О боже. Ладно. Хорошо. Я рада. Он… Он действительно хороший мальчик, но… ну, думаю, у него, наверное, есть несколько врагов? Иногда он… м-м. – Она бросает взгляд на Бэтмена, но сомневается, что может навлечь на Джейсона ещё большие проблемы. – Иногда он отваживал нежелательных парней. Был один хрен, которого я знала, он… неважно. Джейсон сломал ему руку. Он больше не приходил.  
Лицо Бэтмена ничуть не меняется, но она видит, как что-то меняется в его позе.  
\- Он крепкий парень, - настаивает Шерри, потому что сомневается, что Бэтмен ей верит. Сколько Джейсону, пятнадцать? Если не знать его, то, наверное, и не поверишь, что он способен поколотить взрослого мужика.  
\- Он работал на кого-то?  
Шерри даже не сразу понимает вопрос, но потом принимается смеяться.  
\- Джейсон? – Бэтмен не отвечает, и она заставляет себя чуть собраться и качает головой. – Джейсон считает банды дуростью. Он всегда был… - она невесело хмыкает. – Моя мама называла таких как он «неприсоединенцами». Если ему что-то не по нраву, он не будет этого делать и нахрен любого, кто попытается его заставить. Такое отношение в подобном месте может стоить тебе жизни. И он бы не стал ввязываться во что-то, что считал неправильным – ничего, что причинит вред девочкам или детям, и уж точно никакой наркоты, особенно после того, как умерла Кэти.  
\- Кэти, - повторяет Бэтмен, и это ничуть не похоже на вопрос, но…  
\- Ага. Его мама. – Она качает головой. – Слушай, я больше ничего не могу сказать. Я даже не видела его с рождества. – Она слышала, что он разбрасывается деньгами, но она не собирается говорить такое Бэтмену.  
\- Где он жил?  
Черри пожимает плечами.  
\- Где-то в Старом Готэме. На юг отсюда, кажется? Я вообще-то не слишком с ним общалась.  
\- Где ты его видела?  
Шерри на мгновение заминается, но… ну, он Бэтмен. Большинству начхать на людей вроде неё или Джейсона, но вот он, он на улице по ночам, делая их мир капельку лучше.  
Она не может доверять своим парням, или копам, или семье… Но она должна доверять хоть кому-то или она рехнётся.  
\- Он был в Сент-Себастьяна на рождество, - наконец, говорит она. – Он и ещё несколько мальчиков – у Джейсона есть эта черта насчёт детей. Он как старший брат для всех. Иногда он таскает с собой такого мелкого chico. Милый пацанёнок.  
Бэтмен отступает, и Шерри вновь чувствует облегчение от возможности стоять прямо, пускай её коленки по-прежнему немного подгибаются. Она склоняется поправить юбку и хотя и не видит, но чувствует, как он исчезает. И конечно, когда она выпрямляется, Бэтмена нигде не видно.  
\- О, очень вежливо, - ворчит она. Краем глаза она ловит проблеск движения и разворачивается к улице. Она запрокидывает голову и машет теням на прощание.

+++

Вечерние уроки подошли к концу, и Клэр только закончила с уборкой. Она вытерла доску и вымыла полы, убрала книги, и теперь совершает последний обход церкви, перед тем как запереть помещения и отправиться домой на ночь.  
По дороге она проходит через алтарную, чтобы попрощаться с отцом Хоу, и как раз надевает куртку, как большие деревянные двери церкви со скрипом приоткрываются, и внутрь проскальзывает тёмный силуэт. Он останавливается в тени, всё что она может сказать, что он очень высок и широк в плечах.  
\- Добрый вечер, - окликает она, отряхивая рукава.   
\- Добрый вечер, сестра. – Голос мужчины глубокий и вкрадчивый, она улыбается, узнавая его ещё до того, как он выходит на свет.  
\- Мистер Уэйн, - приветствует она тепло. – Вы довольно поздно. Если вы хотели побывать на одном из уроков, которые вы так щедро поддерживаете, то боюсь мы уже закончили.  
Уэйн смеётся и засовывает руки в карманы спортивного пиджака [15].  
\- Вообще-то, сестра, я пришёл поговорить с вами, так что я рад, что успел застать вас до ухода. Я надеялся, вы сможете помочь мне кое с чем. – Он достаёт из кармана бумажник, а из него клочок бумаги – фотографию, понимает она, когда он протягивает её ей. – Этот молодой человек…   
Это фото семьи, или, по крайней мере, она предполагает, что они связаны родственными узами. Все трое темноволосые и светлокожие, у ребёнка нос женщины и глаза мужчины. Они улыбаются в объектив, родители смотрят прямо на фотографа, а мальчик с лёгкой улыбкой на губах и нескрываемым восхищением во взгляде немного в сторону. Они сидят в бальном зале Уэйнов, как замечает она – она бывала там несколько раз по случаю благотворительных мероприятий, позади, похоже, идёт праздничный приём.  
Не сразу, но Клэр признаёт мальчонку. На фотографии он немного младше, его волосы обстрижены короче и уложены гелем. Одет он гораздо лучше, в соответствии с местом съёмки, и самое бросающееся в глаза, лицо его более округло, с по-детски мягкими щеками вместо скорее решительной резкости точёных скул, которые она запомнила по рождественской вечеринке. Улыбка, однако же, точно такая же, как и те, обращённые к Джейсону в тот вечер, едва играющая на губах, но с яркостью и живостью в полных обожания глазах.  
\- Тимоти Дрейк, - говорит ей Уэйн. – Его родители были моими деловыми партнёрами. Он пропал без вести, убежал, по-видимому. Я расспрашиваю от их имени – его мать в Канзасе, а отец в Беларуси. Я надеялся… ну, многие беспризорные мальчишки заглядывают сюда время от времени, и я знаю, вы никогда не забываете о нуждающихся детях.  
Клэр смотрит на фотографию, поджав губы.  
\- Как вы думаете, почему он «здесь», если его родители «там»?  
\- Я действительно не уверен, - признаёт мистер Уэйн, потирая затылок, как школьник. – Однако его видели неподалёку. Его семья жила здесь всю его жизнь. Возможно, у него были причины вернуться… может, девочка…  
Клэр фыркает.  
\- Не у него, - ворчит она.  
\- Ах? – Уэйн склоняет голову и приподнимает брови.  
\- Скорее мальчик, - слегка улыбается она. – Он был здесь на Рождество. Он выглядел… увлечённым одним из наших завсегдатаев. – Она вздыхает и протягивает фото обратно. – Насколько вы осведомлены об обстановке в его семье?  
\- Ну, - тянет Уэйн несколько неохотно. – Джейк и Дженет всегда казались прекрасными людьми. Они поддерживали много хороших инициатив, всегда выглядели любящими на публике… Я разговаривал с несколькими из их друзей в надежде, что кто-то может знать, куда мог деться мальчик, и никто о них и слова плохого не сказал, разве только об их взбалмошности. Но мало кто что мог вспомнить о мальчике, только что он ребёнок тихий и, похоже, очень смышлёный.  
Клэр оборачивается к проходу наоса, к большому распятию на стене, а затем к Марии в её алькове. И закусывает губу.  
\- Компания, с которой он был на Рождество…  
\- Да? – нетерпеливо подаётся вперёд Уэйн.  
\- Они хорошие люди, - говорит она, наконец. – Действительно хорошие люди. Мне не хочется отсылать его домой, не зная, что его ждёт… особенно если он… Что же. Учитывая все ваши благотворительные взносы, не сомневаюсь, вы знаете статистику сбежавших из дома подростков не хуже меня.  
\- В прошлом его родители поддерживали… благотворительность, если вы об этом волнуетесь, - говорит Уэйн, но в его голосе понимание. – Послушайте… если вы знаете, где он, где эти люди, с которыми он живёт, я мог бы сам поговорить с ним. Если он действительно не хочет возвращаться домой, я не стану его принуждать. Но… ну, я мог бы помочь ему другими способами. Не привлекая внимания.  
Клэр вновь оборачивается к нему с сардонично приподнятыми уголками губ.  
\- В этом вам нет равных, да, - смеётся она. – Я не знаю, где найти Джейсона – это мальчик, с которым он был, но спросите у Айал. Они вроде… приёмной семьи для Джейсона, и для Тима теперь, наверное, тоже. У матери весьма плохо со здоровьем, у неё маленький мальчик и сын постарше. Ещё два мальчика в доме… можно было бы подумать, что они станут обузой, но, уверена, они помогают как могут. Такой уж Джейсон. Даже если он бывает на мессе, только если его затащит Роза.  
\- А у Тима всё было в порядке? – Спрашивает Уэйн с очевидным беспокойством. – Когда вы его видели, я имею в виду?  
\- О, он выглядел уставшим и голодным. Озабоченным, немного неухоженным. Но он казался счастливым.  
\- Ах, хорошо, - с явным облегчением отзывается Уэйн. – Большое спасибо, сестра. Вы действительно очень мне помогли.  
Клэр возводит очи горе и насмешливо качает головой.  
\- Пройдёмте со мной в кабинет, и я найду адрес. И мистер Уэйн?  
Уэйн вскидывает вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Передавайте привет юному Ричарду, хорошо?

+++

Он как раз засовывает на ночь глядя брыкающегося брата в один из старых материных свитеров, когда кто-то стучится в двери. В такое позднее время это либо соседка Таниша, либо Джейсон с очередным своим благотворительным визитом. После того, как тот не явился прошлым вечером, Мэнни чертовски надеется, что это Джейсон, как, должно быть, и его мать. Она даже не выглядывает в глазок, который Мэнни просверлил в двери, просто распахивает её с улыбкой. Тулио вытягивает шею в попытке посмотреть, кто это пришёл, но уже поздно, и Мэнни укладывает его обратно в постель. Если это Джейсон и Тим, то усилия напрасны, но если это опять нишин парень напился…  
Его мать больше не улыбается. Парень в дверях огромен – вот первая мысль, что приходит Мэнни, потому что он сразу пытается решить, как спровадить парня вон. Следующее, что он замечает, это костюм, потому как не мешало бы кому-нибудь научить этого pendejo одеваться, или отвесить его бабе доброго леща, что выпустила его так из дома. Шаря по мусорным бакам багатеев, Мэнни случалось повидать уродливые прикиды, но это впервые, когда он в реале видит кого-то, кто одет в клетчато-оранжевый полиэстеровый пиджак. Нечто такое в одежде и осанке делает его похожим на продавца подержанных машин, на опасного продавца подержанных машин.  
Мэнни срывается в следующую же секунду, но ублюдок уже успевает просунуть ногу в дверь. Вынув спичку изо рта, он осматривает их через свои зеркальные очки.  
\- Мисс Айала, я не ошибся? Мисс? Миссис?  
\- Нет hablo Inglés. – Быстро отвечает его мать, стараясь захлопнуть дверь перед лицом визитёра, Мэнни испытывает гордость. – Disculpe…  
\- Эй, постой, mamacita, - и хотя Роза наваливается на дверь всем своим весом, тот открывает и удерживает её одной рукой. - Yo soy un… - он оборачивается к Мэнни. – Как сказать «хороший парень»?  
\- Уёбывайся отсюда, - рычит Мэнни. Он проскальзывает мимо матери и отталкивает парня, который отступает с гораздо меньшим сопротивлением, чем Мэнни ожидал, и Мэнни приходится сделать шажок вперёд, чтобы устоять на ногах и оказаться в коридоре. Не на это он рассчитывал, но по крайней мере, теперь парень выставлен из квартиры, пускай заодно и с Мэнни. - Mami, cierra la puerta!  
Она недовольно отвечает, но всё же делает, как он сказал, дверь позади него захлопнута и заперта. Мэнни в коридоре наедине с мужиком в два раза больше него, но по крайней мере его мать и брат в безопасности.  
\- Спокойно, парень, я не хочу неприятностей, - говорит мужчина. Он смахивает нечто со своего уродливого пиджака и поправляет тёмные очки. – Я просто хочу поговорить. Я могу компенсировать тебе твоё время.  
\- Нам от тебя ничего не надо, - скрещивает руки Мэнни.  
Мужик вздыхает и суёт спичку обратно в рот. И перекатывает её, пожёвывая кончик.  
\- Хорошо, отлично. Тебе не нужны мои деньги – тебе не нужны мои деньги, но как насчёт просто помочь, а? Что тебе стоит?  
Мэнни лишь кривится. За кого этот говнюк его держит?  
\- Я просто пытаюсь оказать услугу другу, ладно? Я был на киче – откинулся, вернулся домой и узнал, что моя цыпа не писала, потому что уже два года, как умерла, настоящий шок можешь себе представить. – Мэнни смотрит в потолок – какая ему нахер разница, но парень не унимается. – Мужика её давно нет, но… у неё был сын. В последний раз как я его видел, совсем малой. У меня осталось пару её вещичек, которые, возможно, он захочет получить, и немного деньжат, которые я откладывал на случай, если она захочет бросить своего мудака…  
Что-то щёлкает. Он говорит о Кэти. Он говорит о Джейсоне.  
\- Но… - он сбивается и отводит взгляд. Внезапно вся уверенность слетает с него. – Но я всё равно хотел бы его увидеть. Убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Её приятель упомянул, что он может быть здесь.  
Мэнни прищуривается в свете лампочки над головой, хорошенько присматриваясь к парню. Чёрные волосы, коротко стриженые, но немного волнистые, как и у Джейсона. Нос немного кривоватый, сильная челюсть, и опять же насколько он огромен, широк в плечах и узок в талии, с выпирающими словно брёвна сквозь коричневые штаны бёдрами. Джейсон тоже обещает вырасти большим парнем. Мужчина поднимает руку и приспускает тёмные очки, прямо встречая взгляд Мэнни. Глаза у него ясно-голубые, светящиеся умом.  
\- Сожалею, - опускает руки Мэнни. – Его здесь нет, и где он я не знаю.  
\- Парень, - вздыхает мужчина разочарованно, - послушай, даю тебе слово…  
\- Я понял, - перебивает Мэнни. – Но он не показывался здесь со вторника. Обычно… обычно мы видимся с ним пару раз в неделю. Он с другом живёт в старом Уоррен-отеле, и я был там этим утром, после того, как они не пришли на ужин прошлым вечером. Судя по всему, они давно там не показывались.  
Парень поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону.  
\- Получается, он бездомный?  
\- С самой смерти его матери. Хотя в последнее время он немного разжился деньгами – не слишком, знаешь, но он приносил продукты и так, по мелочи, для моего брата… Наверное, они нашли жильё получше.  
\- Может, он уехал из города?  
\- Не, - Мэнни охватывает вспышка раздражения. – Джейсон, он бы так не поступил. Не попрощавшись – он не стал бы расстраивать мою мать, ясно? И моего брата. Он надёжный пацан, действительно хороший парень, я хочу сказать. Он… - Уголки губ мужчины подёргиваются, словно он старается сдержать улыбку, и Мэнни чувствует тяжесть в груди.   
Они давно не виделись с отцом, но некогда он многое бы отдал ради такого взгляда.  
\- Вы, эм… - он трёт шею. – Слушайте. В прошлом году я попал по малолетке. Джейсон заботился о моей семье, присматривал за ними, понимаете? Он… хороший парень.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Но я не знаю, откуда у него вдруг появились средства. Он и его приятель, они предпочитают помалкивать об этом. Но это не наркота – он ненавидит это дерьмо. Его ма была наркоманкой, это её доканало. И он ни за что бы не спутался с бандой, или с какими-то уродцами и вообще таким. Так что я не знаю в чём там дело, или… во что он впутался.  
Мужик раскусывает спичку и сплёвывает щепку на пол.  
\- Впутался?  
\- Джейсон… - Мэнни закусывает губу и переминается с ноги на ногу. – Он не из тех, кто грабит старушек или избивает прохожих в переулке. Он не любит причинять кому-то вред,во всяком случае, если они не заслуживают. Но с тех пор, как он познакомился с тем другим пацаном… с Тимом, так его зовут, он начал чаще подставляться. Странный пацан. – Он замечает некое изменение в позе мужика, так что хекает и поправляется. – Не в плохом смысле? Просто… пронырливый. Умный. Возможно, даже слишком умный. Как бы там ни было, они оба в деле, и ни один не скажет ни слова откуда деньги. Но это явно… - он резко дёргает головой, хрустнув начавшей деревенеть шеей. – Нечто опасное.  
Мужчина хмурится.  
\- И ты не знаешь, где я его могу найти?  
\- Не, - качает головой Мэнни. – Извини. Может, передать ему какую записку? Если он на ногах, рано или поздно он заявится. Если я его не увижу… Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь его найти.   
Мужчина серьёзно кивает и прерывается, чтобы вытащить из нагрудного кармана коробок спичек. Он достаёт одну и пару раз счёсывает ногтём головку, после чего зажимает в губах. Осматривает коридор в граффити в свете простой лампочки над головой. Новая краска стоит денег, но мыло и усердие вполне дёшевы, так что коридор довольно чист, как для одного из таких домов.  
\- Холодно здесь, - рассеяно замечает мужчина.  
\- Домовладелец не хочет чинить отопление. – Объясняет Мэнни. – Мусорозжигатель тоже сломан, но у нас ещё есть достоинство – я и остальные chicos поддерживаем здесь чистоту.  
\- Хм. – Отвечает мужчина, и внезапно обернувшись, хлопает Мэнни по плечу огромной ручищей. – Уверен, что я никак не могу компенсировать тебе за беспокойство?  
Мэнни качает головой и отступает назад к двери.  
\- Просто… если найдёте Джейсона… Позаботьтесь о нём.  
Мужчина улыбается, обнажая идеальные сверкающие белизной зубы.  
\- Не сомневайся, парень.

+++

Некогда Уоррен-отель был красивейшим в городе. Но он пустовал вот уже около пятнадцати лет, и время и наркоманы не пощадили его. В окружающей сырости лепнина, украшавшая стены, стала отличным пристанищем для плесени, а некогда плюшевый ковёр в коридорах выцвел и истёрся, местами проеденный крошечными зубами, а местами почерневший от грязи. Бэтмен, однако, не воротит нос. Это его мир, в прямом смысле этого слова. Если выглянуть в окно в конце коридора, то можно увидеть театр Парк-авеню.  
Нужную дверь он находит на пятом этаже. Если бы Мануэль Алайа не дал конкретного направления, ему пришлось бы повозиться, мальчики довольно сообразительно прибили несколько досок поперёк двери, создав впечатление будто комната намертво заколочена. Только внимательно присмотревшись, становилось очевидно, что доски на самом деле не прибиты к лутке. Он находит тонкую резиновую трубку, служащую рупором для самодельного пневмозамка, резко дунув, высвобождает механизм и распахивает дверь. Оказавшись внутри, он осматривает работу мальчишек.  
Замок сделан из старого велосипедного насоса, прикреплённого к двери с помощью шурупов и изоленты. Бэтмен улыбается про себя. Умные мальчики.  
На первый взгляд в комнате царит беспорядок. В углу валяется голый небольшой матрас, местами в пятнах, с одного края наброшено тонкое рваное одеяло. Куча газет рядом может быть как для утепления, так и для растопки. Он ворошит кипу сапогом, но там ничего кроме газет.   
Тут же у окна пара стульев, один – дешёвый металлический складной стул со сложенными в несколько слоёв поверх подранного сиденья журналами. Другой – деревянный, «отремонтированный» с добрым применением изоленты и ручки от метлы. В коробке рядом с металлическим стулом подборка старых книг и… да. Старых журналов «Популярной механики».  
Вдоль одной из стен развешаны рождественские гирлянды, переплетённые с мишурой и подключённые напрямую к источнику питания, сделанному из девятивольтных батареек. Куча мусора в одном из углов оказывается тщательно замаскированной заначкой консервов и воды. Мальчики больше не жили здесь, но вполне очевидно держали это место в качестве своего рода базы, вероятно, на чрезвычайный случай. Разумный подход. Но он не уверен, что здесь делает ковбойская шляпа. Присевши на корточки в углу комнаты, он крутит её в руках, осматриваясь.  
В одном из мест потолок чёрен от сажи. Они жгли что-то, чтобы готовить или греться, или и то и другое, но это что-то не оставило следов на полу и здесь его больше нет. В ковре под чёрным пятном вырезан неровный круг, так что, по крайней мере, они позаботились о пожарной безопасности.  
Отправляясь сегодня, Брюс почти ожидал быстро выявить связь между мальчишками и каким-нибудь боссом или бандой. Это не впервые, когда кто-либо пытался использовать ребёнка, чтобы подобраться к нему, хотя и впервые, когда кто-то успел прежде выяснить тайну его личности. Казалось маловероятным, что Дрейк проработал всё сам, и что Тодд занимался проникновением один. В конце концов, они были всего лишь детьми.  
Детьми. Как и Дик был просто ребёнком, когда Брюс взял его к себе, как и сам Брюс, когда он посвятил свою жизнь… Брюс качает про себя головой и разражается совсем не характерным для Бэтмена смешком.  
Он уже принял решение и даже не понял этого. Альфред, вероятно, знал в тот же момент, когда Брюс попросил его подготовить спальню. Мальчики остаются. Всё остальное… что же, решать им, но у него такое предчувствие… Хорошее предчувствие.  
Он поддевает носком грязный матрас, проверяя не забыли ли ничего мальчики под ним, затем взводит самодельный замок и выскальзывает в окно.  
Ребятам скоро просыпаться. И у Брюса впереди целый день.

Примечания:  
15\. sport-coat - американское название для обычного пиджака на две пуговицы, не являющегося частью костюма, т.е. без соответствующих ему брюк.


	14. Сделка

Теперь их кормят три раза в день, и это не считая печенья, Пенниуорт настаивает, чтобы его называли Альфредом, а Бэтмен хочет, чтобы его звали Брюсом, и никто не упоминает пацана Грейсона или копов, или социальных работников.  
Джейсон мог бы поклясться, что не смыкал глаз, но ко времени, когда Тим просыпается, на комоде находится одежда, новая, не с чужого плеча. Джейсон перерыл их сумки и убедился, что всё на месте и, очевидно, нетронуто за исключением ствола, спёртого им с две недели назад из-под подушки у дилера.  
Тим переоделся в новую одежду: поло и серые брюки, которые каким-то образом вписываются в его манеру походки. Джейсон не переодевался, просто отправился за ним в столовую в тех же самых потёртых джинсах, в которых был пойман, с розовой дрянью по-прежнему сзади на футболке. Он надеется, всё понятно без слов.  
Сейчас они снова в своей комнате, и Тим засыпает так легко, как никогда раньше. Джейсон таращится на дверь вот уже с два часа, веки его налились свинцом, а Уэйн ничего не предпринял, и Джейсон потихоньку сходит с ума.   
Тим бормочет, отпускает его и переворачивается на другую сторону. Но не успевает он прижаться спиной к джейсоновой спине, Джейсон осторожно выбирается из постели и прокрадывается комнатой к двери.  
В конце коридора свет, это оказывается Уэйн, читающий что-то, что он откладывает в сторону раньше чем Джейсон даже успевает как-то себя выдать. В комнате полно книжных полок и всякой всячины, Джейсон не уверен чем так отличается библиотека от кабинета, но это и не важно под пристальным взглядом сидящего Уэйна, чей тонкий шёлковый халат не скрывает ни мускулистых ног в шрамах, ни охеренно широкой груди.  
Джейсон сглатывает и так и стоит под пристальным взглядом, раздираемый изнутри криком.  
Уэйн, наконец, расставляет скрещенные ноги и выпрямляется. Боже, ну он и огромен.  
\- Ты что-то хотел, Джейсон?  
\- Ага, - отвечает Джейсон, и ещё раз, увереннее, - ага, - потому что он не боится Бэтмена. – Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил Тима в покое…  
Уэйн смаргивает.  
\- Я не намеревался…  
\- Нет, - перебивает Джейсон, - заткнись. Если ты его тронешь, я тебя убью. Если ты… если ты когда-нибудь заставишь его бояться, я тебя убью. И мне плевать, если ты херов Бэтмен. Я убью тебя, и я убью твоего сратого дворецкого, и я спалю этот дом к чёрту.  
На сей раз Уэйн не моргает. Он просто смотрит на Джейсона, на лице его ни следа эмоции.  
\- Я провёл всю свою жизнь, обучаясь у мировых мастеров боя.  
\- Плевать, - отрезает Джейсон, и это ничуть не бравада, это правда. Уэйн может переломать его как щепку, не сходя с места, и Джейсону плевать. – Я всё равно это сделаю.  
Уэйн улыбается. Действительно немного пугающая улыбка: прищуренный взгляд и остро подёрнутые губы.  
\- Ты очень к нему привязан.  
\- Он просто ребёнок, - рычит Джейсон. – Он умнейший пацан во всём мире, но он ни хера не понимает в людях, о том, какие они внутри. Он хороший. Он не такой как мы.  
\- Мы, - повторяет Уэйн.  
Это не вопрос, но Джейсон сильнее сжимает кулаки и отвечает.  
\- Да.  
\- Хм.  
Джейсону хочется ему врезать. Вместо этого он впивается ногтями в ладони.  
\- Я заплачу вместо него. Всё что ты хочешь от него, ты возьмёшь от меня. – Уэйн не моргает, и у Джейсон катится пот. – Он в тепле, он накормлен, он счастлив, и насколько я знаю он в безопасности от всего, кроме тебя. Я… - Джейсон впервые отводит глаза, рассматривая ковёр под ногами. – Я знаю, я не смогу вечно заботиться о нём. Он не позволит.  
\- Хм, - снова повторяет Уэйн. – Кражи были его идеей.  
Джейсон не знает, откуда он знает, поэтому просто пожимает плечами.  
\- У мальчиков вашего возраста не так много способов обеспечить себя на улице. Все три незаконны. Все три оставляют по себе жертвы. Один из способов не оставляет иных жертв, кроме себя самого.  
Джейсон не переспрашивает. Он уверен, что и так знает. Это наркота, секс и причинение вреда другим. Выбор Джейсона был всегда тщательно взвешенным.  
\- Тим нашёл способ ограничить жертвы к тому, что считал приемлемым.  
Джейсон с долгое время не поднимает глаз, пока молчание не начинает давить. Взгляд глаз Уэйна мягок, Джейсон осознаёт, что они голубого цвета, как у Тима. От этого только труднее посмотреть в них, но Джейсон смотрит всё равно.  
\- Я гетеросексуален, - говорит Уэйн. – Преимущественно. В последний раз, когда я испытывал желание к несовершеннолетним, мне было шестнадцать. – Он делает паузу. – Если ты станешь уделять больше внимания собственной безопасности, не значит, что ты не сможешь заботиться о счастье своего друга.

+++

Джейсон прокрадывается обратно в постель и зарывается лицом в подушку. Он не понимает, почему чувствует себя таким униженным – почему это отчего-то гораздо хуже, чем если бы Уэйн поставил его раком или избил. Конечно, ничего такого он не хотел, но отказ заставляет его чувствовать себя бесполезным и пустым.  
Он осознаёт, у него нет ничего, что было бы надо Уэйну. Торговаться нечем.  
\- Тебя трясёт, - говорит Тим, Джейсону следовало понять, что он проснулся. – Боже. Что он сделал?   
Джейсон не поворачивается, даже после того, как Тим тянет его.  
\- Ничего, - бормочет он в подушку.  
Виснет пауза…  
\- Я убью его, - клянётся Тим и откидывает простыни, чтобы опустить ноги на пол.  
Джейсону приходится перекатиться обхватить его за талию, перекатиться вместе обратно на середину огромной кровати, чтобы только удержать его там и засмеяться в тепло его живота.  
\- Я в порядке, - бормочет он и коротко целует Тима чуть выше пупка, где задралась рубашка.  
\- Если он причинит тебе вред…  
\- Тим, - бормочет он, и руки Тима отыскивают дорогу к его волосам, гладя, ероша и наматывая на пальцы.  
\- Джейсон, - отзывается Тим едва ли вздохом. Его живот подрагивает от джейсонового дыхания. Джейсон улыбается и трётся о него щекой.  
\- Спи, малой. Всё норм.


	15. Переплетение наших рук

Тим открывает глаза, и Джейсон рядом, как и всегда. Сегодня он уже успел проснуться и смотрит на него с улыбкой на лице.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Утро, - зевает и потягивается Джейсон. – Чур, я первый в душ, - соскакивает он с кровати.   
Тим смотрит ему вслед и вслушивается, как Джейсон проделывает привычные утренние дела. Когда до него доносится шум душа, он также покидает постель.  
Джейсон стоит прислонившись к стенке. Его глаза закрыты, и он направляет воду течь по шее и телу, оставляя лицо. Он…  
Тим сглатывает и тихо входит в ванную. Глаза Джейсона распахиваются, а рука застывает. Тим не говорит ни слова, просто подходит и накрывает джейсонову ладонь своей.  
Джейсон вроде как вздыхает и на мгновение и позволяет своим пальцам сплестись с тимовыми. Его рука скользкая.  
Пальцы Тима ускользают из хватки Джейсона. Он обхватывает джейсонов член ладонью и сжимает. Думает о всех тех случаях, когда хотел сделать это, вспоминает ощущение коротких, резких рывков джейсоновой руки рядом в темноте, быстрого дыхания и собственных мыслей о том, что случится, если он просто осмелится и прикоснётся…  
Джейсон ахает снова и откидывается на стену позади.  
\- Тим, - выдыхает он. Он не спрашивает: «Ты уверен?». Не ставит под сомнение желание Тима. Не отталкивает его на этот раз, просто позволяет ему трогать и повторяет его имя, как приглушённую мольбу. – Тим.  
Тим оставляет своё имя без ответа. Всматриваясь в лицо Джейсона, он начинает водить рукой, начинает дрочить. Наблюдая, за запрокинутой головой, за закушенными губами. Наблюдая за зажмурившимися глазами и участившимся дыханием.  
Он наблюдал всегда. Сперва за Бэтменом, затем за Робином, затем за Джейсоном… бесчисленное множество раз сожалел он о камере, проданной задолго до их встречи, чтобы запечатлеть джейсонову улыбку, джейсонову угрюмость, джейсонов смех…  
Джейсон опускает ладонь вдоль свободной руки Тима и снова переплетает их пальцы.  
Джейсон касается его с такой непринуждённой, лёгкой нежностью… как всегда, даже прежде. Рука на плече, пальцы, ерошащие его волосы, когда Джейсону хотелось поддразнить его, крепкое объятие, когда Джейсон испытывал радость.  
«Я, блядь, обожаю тебя, малой.»  
Джейсон всегда оберегал его, будто он особенный, необходимый. Поначалу Тим был попросту ещё одним ребёнком, попавшим в беду, но в какой-то момент он сделал что-то, чтобы сделаться «важным» для Джейсона. Он не уверен, что именно. Хотел бы он знать, чтобы точно никогда и ни за что не растерять сделанного.  
Он нежно сжимает и ласкает, чувствуя скольжение кожи о кожу. Оно отличается, настолько отличается от прикосновений к себе, от всего, что он мог нафантазировать. Он в очаровании от джейсоновой крайней плоти, натягивая её на головку и обратно, и каждый раз Джейсон дёргается и вздрагивает, и издаёт невнятные звуки, похожие на «ещё» и «пожалуйста». Некая часть его в изумлении, что его руки не трясутся, что он не испытывает смущения, или испуга, или хотя бы капельки стеснения.  
Даже в родительском доме это было непросто, никогда особо не чувствовал он себя легко, никогда не чувствовал себя правильно, независимо от того, были ли его родители дома или нет. Ближайшим оставалась его фотолаборатория, его собственное особенное место, оживающие под его руками прекрасные образы Бэтмена и Найтвинга и сильный запах проявителя, кружащий голову. Один этот только запах до сих пор, наверняка, мог заставить у него стоять.  
С Джейсоном было только ярче. Тим пытается найти закономерность всех тех ночей спина к спине, вторя движениям друг друга, деля на двоих исполненный потом, грязью и плесенью воздух, и ничто из этого не имело значения, потому что они были близки, настолько близки…  
Джейсон выгибается и ахает.  
\- Вот так… - шепчет Тим.  
\- Да, - просит Джейсон. – Ещё… быстрее… да, вот так. – Тим ускоряет движения. – Не… не останавливайся…  
Тим не останавливается и даже не собирается, до тех пор пока Джейсон его хочет…  
Джейсоново дыхание становится загнанным, он вскидывается навстречу, и Тим сжимает сильнее, позволяя Джейсону толкаться ему в кулак снова и снова, и…  
…И Джейсон кончает, изливаясь Тиму в ладонь и повиснув на нём в попытке перевести дыхание.  
\- Тим, - ахает он и целует его.  
Тим удерживает его и возвращает поцелуй, ощущая дрожь в животе, жар во рту, грудях, в паху…  
\- Джейсон, - слышит он собственный шёпот в промежутках между поцелуями, - Джей.  
\- Да, - Джейсон нежно разворачивает их кругом, прижав Тима спиной к стенке, и крепко целует.   
Тим чувствует, как дрожит и вдруг бездумно он трётся о джейсоново бедро, после чего Джейсон ловит его член в руку, а другой, нашарив неловко, сгребает бутылочку бальзама для волос, которым пользовался перед тем, и выплёскивает разом на руку и член Тима.  
У штукенции приятный аромат, не слишком приторный и не слишком ненатуральный, и Тим «знает», что отныне он всегда будет ассоциироваться у него с сексом, даже больше чем проявитель, потому что джейсонова ладонь обхватывает и сжимает, и скользит…  
\- Боже, - задыхается Тим, у него подгибаются коленки. Джейсон подхватывает его, удерживая одной рукой и надрачивая другой.  
Это… это восхитительно, насколько это складно… Множество раз он прибегал к воде, слюне или вообще без ничего… ладонь Джейсона, смазанная и скользкая, кажется самой декадентской вещью в мире, слишком хорошей, чтобы быть правдой, словно это всё…  
…всё, чего он когда-либо хотел…  
Глуша вздохи, он прижимается лицом к джейсоновой груди…  
…Джейсон тянет их на пол, прижимая к себе и резко и сильно, и невероятно дроча…  
\- Хочу тебя, - слышит он собственный всхлипывающий шёпот. – Не… не уходи…  
\- Никуда я не уйду. Теперь ты от меня не отвяжешься.  
«Не отвяжешься», что-то сжимается у него груди, что-то, отчего хочется рыдать, хотя к горлу и подступает смех от нелепости самой идеи оказаться «привязанным» к Джейсону…  
\- Д-джей, - запинается он, разрываясь между смехом и слезами.  
\- Никогда не брошу тебя… - шепчет Джейсон…  
…слова пронизывают его, острые и жгучие, и Тим вскрикивает, выгибается и дёргается, всплеск за всплеском изливаясь в джейсонову ладонь белесым жаром. Джейсон всё не убирает руку, и Тима трясёт, потому что это настолько сверх всякого, настолько слишком…  
Джейсон сжимает в последний раз и замирает.  
Тим не знает, сколько они так сидят, сверху убаюкивающе льётся тёплая вода, и его дыхание и сердце постепенно успокаиваются. В конце концов у Тима начинает затекать нога, и он, с сожалением, вынужден пошевелиться.   
\- Ну как? – спрашивает Джейсон.  
\- Ничего так, - ухмыляется Тим. Джейсон лишь фыркает и закатывает глаза. Тим касается его лица, легонько обводя скулу.  
Джейсон целует его в ладонь:  
\- О чём задумался?  
\- Думаю, сколько у тебя было других. – Не за деньги, но он уверен, что эту часть уточнять не обязательно.  
Джейсон молчит довольно долго. Наконец, он поднимается, берёт мыло и принимается тереть себя, и Тим решает было, что он решил не отвечать.  
\- Ну… было у меня несколько трахалей, так бы ты их назвал. – Он бросает взгляд на Тима, и уголки его губ вздёргиваются. – Ну, ты бы нет. Кое-кто из них научил меня паре вещей. В основном мы просто хотели… согреться. Иногда, после ночи на улице… иногда просто хотелось… побыть с кем-то. Неважно с кем. Я… это было… по-другому. Они не были… - он улыбается Тиму и пожимает плечами.  
Тим кивает и тянется за шампунем.  
\- У меня не было ни с кем… после того, как мы познакомились.  
Тим замирает.  
\- Ох, - у него спирает в груди. Он сглатывает подступающие к горлу чувства и оцепенело заканчивает движение, смыкая руку на бутылочке.  
\- В смысле, как иначе? Ты спал в моей кровати с самого дня нашей встречи.  
Джейсон явно старается придать тону беззаботности, но правда есть правда. Он выдыхает и заканчивает мыться, после выходит из душа и берёт полотенце. Обвязывается им вокруг талии, затем оборачивается, глядя на Тима с серьёзным выражением на лице.  
\- Я много чего делал. Я не знаю, что… что тебе надо делать. В смысле, в твоём возрасте. Моём возрасте. Я… - Он замолкает и нетерпеливо запускает пятерню в волосы, на мгновение почти уронив полотенце. – Я никогда не стану тебя принуждать, ладно, Тим? В смысле, я хочу тебя, ты же знаешь, верно? Просто… я не могу первым… - он отводит взгляд.  
Тим всматривается в него на протяжении нескольких долгих секунд, а затем оставляет бутылочку шампуня и, выйдя из душа, обнимает Джейсона изо всех своих сил.


	16. Попался!

Джейсон осторожно и тихо прокрадывается в дверь, кривясь от скрипа и писка старых петель. Придерживая ручку, он закрывает её и медленно отпускает, так чтобы язычок встал на место. В коридоре сплошная темень, и Джейсону приходится пробираться на ощупь, вытянув руки и согнувшись в коленях, чтобы не пропустить низкого столика у стены. Столик уставлен всякой антикварной дребеденью, так что стоит натолкнуться, и дребезжание обязательно кого-то да разбудит.  
В этом доме, в конце концов, полно бессонных обитателей.  
Он почти у лестницы (ну, или ему, по крайней мере, так кажется) в слепой попытке нащупать перила, когда над головой вспыхивает люстра, заставляющая Джейсона застыть на месте словно перепуганного зайца.  
\- Хм, - негромко замечает Тим из-за спины. – Ну нисколько не подозрительно.  
Джейсон тяжело вздыхает и опускает напряжённые плечи. Если уж его поймали, то это хотя бы оказался Тим.  
\- Боже, нельзя же так, - ворчит он, оборачиваясь. – У меня чуть сердце не остановилось.  
Тим стоит в дверях столовой во флисовом халате поверх пижамы. Джейсон не сразу понимает, почему тот, кажется, висит на нём мешком – он скорее его, а не Тима. Джейсон уже собирается было открыть рот, но вовремя замечает выражение тимового лица. Скрестивший руки на груди и прищуривший глаза Тим вовсе не выглядит довольным.  
Джейсон сглатывает.  
\- Эй, - спрашивает он шёпотом, - ты почему не спишь?  
Тим останавливается почти впритык. Джейсон борется с желанием отступить назад, зная, что только запнётся о лестницу.  
\- По какой-то непонятной причине, - доверительно делится Тим, - у меня проблемы со сном. Возможно, потому что ты улизнул из нашей кровати посреди ночи и сбежал неизвестно куда. – Он подступает ещё немного ближе, почти впритык, и склоняет голову. – А затем я ловлю тебя, пробирающимся обратно в два часа ночи. И что же прикажешь мне думать, Джейсон?  
Джейсон открывает рот – возразить, но Тим вскидывает руку и продолжает.  
\- В помятой одежде, пропахший сигаретами и, - он принюхивается, - эмпанадами [16]. И пластилином. Он тебе его что ли в волосы залипил?  
Джейсон закатывает глаза и отвешивает Тиму подзатыльник.  
\- Засранец.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Тим, подталкивая его чуточку назад, Джейсон едва не заваливается на ступени. Ничуть не зло, но Тим явно расстроен и обижен. – Ты не подумал, что я захочу пойти с тобой?  
Джейсон съёживается и поднимает руки, обороняясь. Между ними завязывается шуточная драка.  
\- Я не знал, что должен был! – шипит Джейсон.  
Это заставляет Тим остановиться и отступить.  
\- Не знал… Джей! Они тебе почти как семья.  
Джейсон опускает глаза в пол.  
\- Ну. Это. Я подумал… никто не выходит из дома, и я решил, что нам нельзя? И он говорил, что хочет усыновить меня. И оно как бы… они же как бы не официально, понимаешь… Но я даже не поговорил с ними – они не знали, куда мы делись, ничего не знали… и я, ну, знаешь. Волновался.  
Тим закатывает глаза.  
\- Джейсон.  
\- А?  
\- Разве Брюс, Альфред или ещё кто-нибудь говорил нам не выходить?  
\- Нет, - смотрит Джейсон глуповато.  
Тим улыбается ласково.  
\- Значит, нам можно ходить в гости.  
Джейсон чувствует, как уголок его рта подёргивается в ответ озорному блеску глаз Тима, и хмыкает.  
\- Хочешь, в следующий раз пойдём вместе?  
\- Конечно, - улыбается Тим в ответ.  
Теперь, когда гроза миновала, настроение у Джейсона значительно на подъёме.  
\- Эй, зацени новости: Розу записали на экспериментальный курс иммуностимуляторов Медитек, да? И они три раза в неделю приезжают к ней и везут к врачу, и она говорит, что уже чувствует себя лучше. И Мэнни взяли на работу в Савеко на склад, несмотря на его судимость, и ему полагаются, типа, бонусы и всякое такое. Просто не верится. И он говорит, если за шесть месяцев он будет чист, они заплатят за его КВЛ [17]… - Тим смеётся над ним. – Что?  
\- Тебе стоит чаще разговаривать с Брюсом.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – с подозрением смотрит на него Джейсон.  
Тим качает головой, но с тем тёплым счастливым выражением, от которого у Джейсона переворачивается всё внутри.   
\- Ты же знаешь, кому принадлежит Медитек?  
У Джейсона приоткрывается рот.  
\- А Савеко?  
Тим лишь кивает. Когда Джейсон так и продолжает шокировано таращиться на него, Тим толкает его назад, и он падает на ступени. Джейсону почти удаётся удержаться, но это только оставляет его беззащитным перед плюхающимся сверху Тимом. Но он и не слишком-то возражает.  
\- Я же говорил, он хороший парень, - веселится Тим. Он целует Джейсона в скулу, не отрываясь, покуда Джейсон не переворачивает их обоих и не впивается ответным поцелуем.  
Ну… может, и стоит, в конце концов, дать Уэйну шанс.

Примечания:  
16\. Блюдо испанского происхождения, популярное во множестве испаноязычных стран, нечто среднее между чебуреком и жареным пирожком с самой разнообразной мясной, овощной, сырной и т.п. начинкой.  
17\. Коммерческая водительская лицензия – лицензия на управление большим грузовым автотранспортом.


	17. Пёстрые пёрышки

\- Поверить не могу, - скрещивает Джейсон руки на груди. – Ты действительно серьёзно. – Брюс и Тим смотрят на него пустыми непонимающими взглядами. – Ты собираешься нарядить нас в костюмы и тренировать для борьбы с преступностью, - вносит он ясность, глядя на Брюса.  
\- Только если вы этого хотите.  
\- Ну, это то, чего хочет Тим. – Что правда. В первый раз, когда Брюс упомянул нечто такое, Тим раскраснелся и расплылся в улыбке, и даже не торжествующей улыбке а-ля «мы провернули дело», а скорее а-ля «какой-то парень постучался ко мне в дверь с огромным чеком и сообщил, что я выиграл десять миллионов».  
\- Тебе понравится, Джейсон, - обещает Тим, Джейсон моргает.  
\- С чего это ты так решил?  
\- Помнишь, - задумчиво хмурится Тим, - когда сутенёр Кэнди порезал ей лицо и ты отметелил его? Или когда ты подрался с тем парнем, который торчал у школы? Или… помнишь, как мы познакомились? Тебе нравится… иметь возможность защищать других. Но сейчас ты вынужден осмотрительно выбирать, с кем связываться, для примера, ты не смог бы в открытую справиться с той группой отморозков…  
\- Ага, но ты заманил их в ту хитрую ловушку…  
Губы Тима приподнимаются в едва заметной невесёлой улыбке.  
\- Да, но… смысл в том, Джейсон, что ты всё равно постоянно занимаешься чем-то подобным. Неосознанно. А с надлежащей подготовкой ты сможешь защитить гораздо больше людей.  
И на секунду Джейсон позволяет себе помечтать о чём-то таком. Помечтать о том, чтобы оказаться тем самым парнем, который местью обрушивается с небес, тем самым, который в одиночку может одолеть целую банду.  
Приятная картинка.  
Джейсон никогда не вёлся на приятные обещания.  
Тим наблюдает за ним в прищур.  
\- Работать с Бэтменом означает, что ты сможешь бить подобных уродов каждую ночь.  
И Джейсон не в силах сдержать смеха, воображение подбрасывает картинку настоящей радужной мечты, потому что со слов Тима это звучит, словно он обещает, что они могут есть мороженное каждую ночь.  
\- Не думаешь, что со временем это может надоесть?  
Тим переводит взгляд с него на Брюса и обратно и просто отвечает:  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы оба чокнутые. Вы же в курсе, да? – кривится Джейсон.  
\- Это то, чего я хочу, - пожимает плечами Тим. – Тебе не обязательно этим заниматься, если тебе не хочется. – В его глазах вспыхивает озорной огонёк. – Ты можешь быть моим мальчиком на содержании. Думаю, мне понравится.  
Джейсон только фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
\- Можно подумать, я дам тебе заниматься этим одному.  
\- Тогда мы там, откуда и начали. Какое кодовое имя себе хочешь? Это может быть какая-нибудь птица…  
\- Что, как «Джей»? Блюджей?  
\- Ха, Джейсон, это идеально! – загораются глаза у Тима.  
\- А что насчёт тебя, Тим? – вступает в разговор Брюс. Тим заливается румянцем и опускает глаза.  
\- Я… эм, - сглатывает он. – Я хотел бы быть Робином. Если можно.

+++

\- Нет, - отрезает Джейсон, когда Брюс достаёт старый костюм Робина. – Ни за что.  
\- Что? – смотрит на него Тим.  
\- Ты этого не наденешь, - кривится он, тыча в зелёные… трусы…  
\- Но, Джейсон…  
\- Нет.  
\- …это традиционный…  
\- Тим, у тебя даже летом насморк. Стоит тебе это надеть, и ты насмерть замёрзнешь. – «И все извращенцы отсюда и до Нью-Йорка будут пялиться на твою задницу, и мне придётся их убить.»  
Во взгляде Тима проступает упрямство.  
\- Дик носил именно это, - говорит он с видом человека, уверенного в железности аргумента, и в Джейсоне поднимается волна раздражения, стающая потихоньку привычной при упоминании Дика.  
\- Мне плевать, если это носила сама принцесса Диана…  
\- Если позволите, - вмешивается Альфред, и все сразу замолкают. – Полагаю, в одном из наиболее ранних дизайнов Ричарда под, э-э, шортами наличествует трико, - заканчивает он, протягивая блокнот, заполненный яркими набросками, выполненными детской рукой.  
Тим принимает его с дурацким благоговением, Джейсон вздыхает и зло зыркает на разложенную на столе яркую тунику.  
\- Ему нужно больше защиты, чем это.  
Брюс улыбается.  
\- Дик жаловался, что ему приходится носить даже столько.  
Джейсон лишь качает головой и берёт плащ.  
\- Жёлтый? Серьёзно?  
\- Дик вырос в цирковой среде, Джейсон. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, этот дизайн один из наименее экстремальных.  
\- Так и есть, - поддакивает Тим, пролистывая блокнот и не в силах оторваться. – Видел бы ты его новый костюм, - рассеянно добавляет он.  
\- Ладно, но может обойдёмся без плаща?  
\- Это кевларовая ткань, что обеспечивает значительно лучшую защиту…  
\- Тогда он должен доходить до земли. И чёрного цвета.  
Тим хмурится.  
\- Джейсон, смысл Робина в том, чтобы отвлечь внимание, чтобы Бэтмен мог появится из теней и одолеть преступников.  
\- Отвлечь на себя огонь, хотел ты сказать. И что будет, когда Бэтмену вышибут мозги? Или ты думаешь – сможешь уворачиваться от пуль вечно?  
\- Ничего со мной не случится, Джейсон…  
\- Он прав, - вмешивается Брюс. – У тебя должна быть хотя бы возможность не бросаться в глаза.  
\- В театре, - предлагает Альфред, - у нас были двусторонние костюмы.  
\- Двусторонние? – отрывается Тим от блокнота.  
\- Да, тот же самый наряд мог служить и как грязный нищенский плащ, и как королевская мантия, в зависимости, как его надеть. Возможно, мы сможем достигнуть компромисса…

+++

\- Я чувствую себя идиотом, - кривится Джейсон при виде себя в зеркале спустя неделю. Тим оборачивается и разевает рот.  
Его взгляд опускается облегающим тёмно-серым костюмом, а затем взлетает к закрывающей глаза Джейсона маске цвета индиго.  
\- Джейсон, - шепчет он, беря и тяня Джейсона за руку. – Погладь меня.  
\- Сейчас? – недоверчиво переспрашивает тот с лёгкой паникой и широко распахнутыми глазами. – Нас там ждут…  
\- Джейсон, - взмаливается Тим, - пожалуйста.  
Чёрт, как такому можно сопротивляться?  
\- Тим, если мы не выйдем через пару минут, они могут зайти, проверить нас…  
\- Пожалуйста. – Глаза Тима полны отчаяния, лицо раскраснелось.  
Насколько проще – гораздо, гораздо проще, просто упасть на колени и отсосать Тиму, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь. Джейсон представляет, что бы сделал, как Тим будет без ума и закусит кулак только бы не кричать, с запрокинутой головой, с подгибающимися коленками… Джейсон знает, что может, представляет, как Тим отреагирует на его рот. Знает, что Тим будет рад поддаться ему.  
И именно поэтому Джейсон и не может.  
Он должен быть осторожен. Он не может быть слишком напористым, не может рисковать сделать что-то, чем смутит, ранит или обидит Тима.  
Всё будет не так, напоминает себе Джейсон. Всё будет совершенно по-другому, а не как с его первым минетом. Но…  
Джейсон закусывает губу до боли и толкает Тима на кровать. Рывком открыв ящик ночного столика, он хватает лосьон и пару салфеток. Вот так… это ничего страшного. Это почти мастурбация, все это делают, верно? Минет же себе не сделаешь, только если конечно ты не акробат. Кроме того, Тим просил «погладить» его, это Джейсон и сделает.  
Вместо того, чтобы опуститься на колени, он усаживается рядом с Тимом, и вылив лосьон в ладонь, обхватывает тимов член и дрочит быстро и чуточку резко, как Тиму нравится. Тим ни на секунду не разрывает взгляда и прикасается к коже как раз на границе джейсоновой маски. Джейсон чувствует, как немного тянет спиртовая смола, которую он использовал, чтобы прилепить эту штуку. Тим берёт лицо Джейсона в ладони и наклоняется в поцелуе, страстном и сладостном. Рука Джейсона не прекращает движений.  
Когда Тим такой… это всегда на острие. Когда он отпускает, отдаёт весь контроль, весь до последнего Джейсону. Это потрясающе, насколько он другой, выгибающийся навстречу джейсоновым прикосновениям, заливающийся потом, толкающийся нетерпеливо, беспорядочно в джейсонов кулак. Хнычущий, когда другой рукой Джейсон прижимает подушечкой пальца его соски.  
Но Джейсон не может позволить себе отвлечься, не может стащить собственное трико и отдаться рукам Тима, потому что внизу ждут Брюс и Альфред, и если затянуть на дольше, то они поднимутся посмотреть, что случилось. А Джейсон не хочет быть пойманным с Тимом со спущенными штанами, а тем более и с его собственными спущенными штанами. Одно дело им знать, что Тим и Джейсон спят в одной постели, и совсем другое – получить доказательство, что они и вправду трахаются. Всё дело в возможности уйти в несознанку.  
Он водит рукой вверх и вниз, плавно и крепко, наконец, Тим взбрыкивается навстречу с пронзительным вскриком, пряча лицо Джейсону в шею и изливаясь в джейсонову ладонь и в салфетки. Он поддаётся поцелую Тима, страстному и чудесному, но когда руки Тима начинают спускаться ниже, Джейсон перехватывает его за запястья и, прервав поцелуй, качает головой.  
\- Нас ждут, - шепчет он Тиму в губы. На мгновение он касается лбом ко лбу Тима и прикрывает глаза за маской.  
\- Но, но ты…  
\- Позже, - обещает Джейсон. – Ты позаботишься обо мне позже. А прямо сейчас мы должны спуститься вниз, пока они не отправились нас искать.  
Тим колеблется, затем быстро и ласково целует его ещё раз.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет он Джейсону на ухо, прежде чем встать и натянуть костюм.  
Джейсон пристально смотрит на него, но кроме заалевшихся щёк, что с лёгкостью списывается на румянец, ничего не указывает на их недавнее занятие. Он встаёт и немного морщится, поправляя ракушку, и ухмыляется Тиму.  
Будешь мне должен, думает он, но тут же морщится. Нет. Не так. Джейсон не хочет, чтобы оно было таким образом.  
\- Пошли, - говорит он резче, чем хотелось. Тим бросает на него немного озабоченный взгляд, но лишь молча следует за Джейсоном из комнаты и захлопывает за ними дверь.


	18. Семейный коктейль

Это только второй раз, что они надели свои костюмы… форму, мысленно поправляется Тим. Они тренируются, отрабатывают некоторые из приёмов, показанных Брюсом, и пока они на равных: у Джейсона больший замах, больше силы и в достатке опыта уличных потасовок, но Тим изучал боевые искусства и способен постоять за себя, особенно потому что Джейсон весьма осторожен в нанесении ударов. И потому что Тим чертовски пронырлив.  
Вот как когда он использует чёртов плащ, чтобы подсечь Джейсона и повалить на мат, довольно ухмыляясь. Но Джейсон перекатывается, пришпиливая его, и целует.  
Тим обвивает Джейсона руками и отвечает на поцелуй.  
\- Какого чёрта?  
Тим застывает, затем отползает от Джейсона и вскакивает на ноги, залившись краской до кончиков ушей.  
\- Н-найтвинг, - ахает он. – Я. Мы.  
Джейсон встаёт не столь торопливо и окидывает Дика оценивающим взглядом. На счёт костюма Тим был прав: голубой, бирюзовый и ярко-жёлый смотрелись бы лучше на сцене какого-нибудь из клубов Лас-Вегаса, чем на улицах Готэма. Парень, хмурясь, смотрит на них двоих.  
\- Что. Вы здесь делаете? – спрашивает он холодно.  
\- Тренируемся, - отвечает Джейсон со скукой в голосе.  
\- Неужели, – приподнимаются брови Дика над маской, но менее рассерженным он не выглядит.  
\- Ага. Я Блюджей, - и он впервые обрадован наличию кодового имени. Ему ничуть не хочется открывать этому гондону своё настоящее, руки он тоже не протягивает.  
Дик бросает на него беглый взгляд, отмечая джейсонов чёрный с голубым наряд… форму, а после оборачивается к Тиму.  
\- И кем же будешь ты?  
Тим не сводил глаз с Найтвинга, даже не моргнул ни разу, как тот появился.  
\- Я… Р-робин, - представляется он, и Джейсона одолевает желание скривиться от дрожи в его голосе, но он сдерживается.  
Найтвинг втягивает воздух и бледнеет.  
\- Ясно. И где же Брюс вас двоих нашёл?  
\- Не твоё ёбаное дело, - оскаливается Джейсон.  
\- Джейсон, - в голосе Тима укор, но он даже отрывает взгляда от Дика. – Он поймал нас.  
\- Поймал вас? На чём?  
Тим и правда собирается просто взять и рассказать ему? Тим, от которого едва ли дождёшься двух слов, когда они зависают с Мэнни или с другими? Джейсон оборачивается к нему. Пацан сжимает челюсти, всё его тело как натянутая струна, и… ага, так и есть, он собирается рассказать ему.  
\- На краже, - отвечает Тим сдавленно.  
Кулаки Дика сжимаются.  
\- С вашего позволения, - разворачивается он прочь к лестнице.  
Тим ждёт, когда часы захлопываются, и срывается вслед за ним к тайному проходу, быстро и бесшумно. Джейсон следует не так быстро, пока он оказывается наверху, Тим уже сидит на корточках у кабинета Брюса, прижимаясь ухом к закрытой двери. Джейсон присоединяется к нему.  
\- …имя, которым звала меня мама, цвета моих родителей… ты не можешь взять и просто кому-то их отдать, Брюс! Они не твои! Ты уволил меня, помнишь? Ты чертовски дал понять, что больше не хочешь и не нуждаешься в Робине! А теперь ты подбираешь пару мелких преступников, пару обычных воришек с улицы, чтобы заменить меня?  
Лицо Тима… у него такой вид, будто его сейчас вырвет. Джейсон тянется к его руке, но Тим качает головой, встаёт, распахивает дверь и просто… входит, не оставляя Джейсону выбора, кроме как последовать за ним. Брюс и Дик вскидывают поднимают взгляды при их входе.  
\- Я не… Ты не говорил, что уволил его, - обращается Тим к Брюсу. – Зачем его было увольнять?  
И Брюс отворачивается, уставившись в окно. На долгое мгновение в комнате повисает тяжёлая тишина.  
\- Это было правильное решение… по неверным причинам.  
\- Что это вообще должно значить? – гневно спрашивает Дик.  
\- Ты повзрослел. Ты стал лидером собственной команды. Пришло время перестать тебе ходить в помощниках. – Он опускает взгляд. – Но я не поэтому тебя уволил. Я уволил тебя из-за собственного эгоизма и… страха. После того, как Джокер подстрелил тебя, я… я хотел убить его. Ты… если что-нибудь случится с тобой, Дик…  
\- Брюс, - тихо произносит, Дик. – Я… в порядке. Мы поговорим об этом позже. Но это всё равно не объясняет, почему ты взял на моё место пару пацанов. Пару преступников.  
Тим вздрагивает, и Джейсон открывает рот – возразить, но Тим успевает первым.  
\- Ты не. Понимаешь.  
\- Нет? Так почему бы тебе мне не объяснить? – холодно отвечает Дик, и Джейсону хочется ему врезать.  
\- Я не мог. Я просто. Я не мог позволить Джейсону и дальше заниматься этим, - глаза Тима опущены в пол, и Джейсон чувствует, как вспыхивает. Он хочет сказать хоть что-то, что угодно, чтобы остановить Тима, но слова застревают в горле – Тим продолжает. – Я… он делал это ради меня, чтобы нам было что есть, чтобы мы могли выжить, но он ненавидел это, и я не мог. Я должен был найти другой способ. Должен был.  
Джейсону приходится на минуту зажмурить глаза. Просто… временами, даже теперь, он чувствует, что Тим до сих пор не доверяет ему до конца, они даже не знают этих людей, а Тим рассказывает им всё, выворачивает всё на распашку, едва ли не в припрыжку…  
Джейсон заставляет себя открыть глаза.  
Дик переводит взгляд с одного на другого, сперва с замешательством, затем со вспыхивающим ужасом и жалостью, и Джейсон ненавидит этот взгляд ещё больше, чем ненавидел презрительную мину.  
\- Это не их дело, Тим! – тихо и яростно шипит он. – Они не имеют права судить нас… они не знают, как это…  
\- Ты не знаешь, каково это было, Джейсон! – Голос Тима исполнен мучением. – Не знать, вернёшься ли ты целым и… и здоровым… и если нет, то это будет моя вина. – Он выпрямляется и вскидывает подбородок, сверкая на Дика злым взглядом. – Мы никогда не крали у… у хороших людей, только у наркоторговцев и… И такое прочее, - заканчивает он нескладно.  
На некоторое время его слова повисают в воздухе.  
\- Тим, - говорит Дик тихо, и впервые он словно действительно смотрит на них, действительно видит их. – Ты прав. Я не имею права судить.  
Плечи Тима повисают, он опускает глаза к затянутым в перчатки рукам.  
\- Я не знал, что Робин – это имя, которым называла тебя мама. Я не знал. Я думал, ты отказался от него, чтобы стать Найтвингом, что ты выбрал… - Он стягивает перчатки и швыряет на пол. – Я никогда… - Он сдёргивает плащ, и тяжёлая материя ложится под ноги. – Никогда не хотел ничего отбирать у тебя, Дик. – Он срывает маску, даже не утруждаясь с растворителем, а вместе и несколько клаптиков кожи, и теперь к внезапным молчаливым текущим по его лицу слезам примешивается и кровь, и Джейсону приходится схватить и крепко сжать его, и если Брюс или Дик посмеют сказать хотя бы слово…  
Не смеют, и с минуту слышится только звук сдавленного, задушенного всхлипывания и стука капель дождя в стекло. Джейсону кажется, словно его выворачивает наизнанку – Тим никогда не плакал, даже когда споткнулся в переулке и разбился до крови, даже когда был болен или испуган, никогда. Он был так счастлив, когда надел костюм Робина… у Джейсона ни разу не получалось сделать его настолько счастливым, как будто в Рождество и в день рождения в одном флаконе, как будто он получил всё, чего когда-либо желал, а сейчас…  
\- Ты гондон, - говорит он Дику.  
\- Д-джейсон, не…  
\- Помолчи. Я знаю, ты готов целовать землю, по которой он ходит, но он не имеет права обращаться с тобой так! – рявкает Джейсон. Тим оборачивается к нему, и в его взгляде мольба, и Джейсон вполне понимает, что пацан не хочет, чтобы он рассказывал им всё, хотя сам только что вывалил всю подноготную о Джейсоне… ладно. Он переводит дыхание и смотрит прямо Дику в лицо. – Ты его даже не знаешь. Но обращаешься с ним, как с грязью под ногами. Пошёл ты, - выплёвывает Джейсон. – Давай, пошли отсюда, Тим. Мы и сами прекрасно обходились. Они тебе не нужны.  
Лицо Дика просто… остолбенелое, и это чуточку поднимает Джейсону настроение. Ему хочется и дальше орать на них, потому что они не стоят Тима, потому что они даже не представляют, что у них есть…  
Но тут Дик пересекает комнату и берёт Тима за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом, поднимает тимов подбородок и заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Тим, - говорит он мягко и стирает кровавую дорожку с щеки пацана. Глаза Тима распахиваются во всю ширь. – Джейсон прав. Я не хотел… быть жестоким. – Тим уже качает головой, но Дик продолжает говорить, пока он не успел сказать ни слова. – Робин… очень много значил для меня. Своего рода дань памяти моим родителям. Сомневаюсь, что я когда-либо переставал быть Робином.  
\- Ты… тебе надо вернуться. Ты нужен Бэтмену. Он. Он скучает по тебе.  
\- Я тоже по нему скучаю, - качает головой Дик. – Но он был прав. Я больше не помощник. Нет. – Он прерывается. – Я больше не Робин. И возможно и правильно, чтобы кто-то другой взял на себя эту роль. Может, это ещё один способ почтить наследие моих родителей. Не позволив Робину… исчезнуть. – Тим снова мотает головой, но Дик припечатывает его губы подушечкой пальца. – Но не каждый может носить плащ, Тим. Не каждый может быть Робином. – Дик поднимает плащ с пола, отряхивает, а затем накидывает на плечи Тима, аккуратно застегнув на горле. – И из всего сказанного и сделанного сегодня, думаю, из тебя выйдет идеальный кандидат на это имя. Если ты всё ещё хочешь, я сочту за честь, если ты станешь новым Робином.  
Тим смаргивает и касается краешка плаща.  
\- Ты просто… Ты просто пытаешься заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше.  
Дик улыбается, широко, искренне и светло, и Джейсон неожиданно понимает, что могло привлечь Тима в этом парне.  
\- Робин не лжёт, - отвечает тот и треплет Тима за щёку. – Помни об этом.  
После чего притягивает Тима в объятия, не обращая внимания на кровь, сопли и слёзы. Тим ахает, но плакать прекращает, и Дик только крепче прижимает его.  
И улыбается Джейсону поверх тимовой головы, его лицо печально, извиняющееся и полное надежды. Когда Тим высвобождается, Дик стискивает его плечо, а после протягивает руку Джейсону.  
\- Дик.  
Джейсон делает вдох и выдох, но всё же неохотно пожимает предложенную руку.  
\- Джейсон.


	19. Двое в кустах

Джейсон припечатывает стакан о стол, расплескав сок по руке и белой скатерти. Тим и Брюс оборачиваются к нему, откуда-то появляется Альфред с салфеткой, вынужденный тут же отступить в сторону, когда Джейсон с отвращением отодвигает стул.  
\- Ты хочешь отправить нас в школу? Я думал, мы будем супергероями.  
Альфред награждает его неодобрительным взглядом, так что он принимает салфетку и вытирает руки.  
\- Одно не исключает другого, - отвечает Брюс этим своим низким серьёзным голосом, чуть отличным от бэтменового.  
\- Ага, - поддакивает Тим, возвращаясь к омлету. У них «поздний завтрак» - дурацкая выдумка старпёрных богатеев для «яичницы на обед». Джейсон промакивает пролитый им сок. – Дик делал и то и другое.  
Дик делал это! Дик делал то! Джейсона начинает подташнивать от Дика блядского Грейсона. Последние несколько дней, с тех пор, как гондон обнял его, Тим таскался за ним как влюблённый щенок.  
Происходящее очевидно для Джейсона с тошнотворной ясностью. Тим пристроился к Джейсону на улице, где иметь в друзьях более взрослого, более крепкого, знакомого с подворотней парня с репутацией было неплохо. Теперь же, когда они в безопасности в окружении роскоши…  
Что же, Тим мечтает быть супергероем, верно? Этого Джейсон дать ему не может. Грейсон предводитель грёбаных Титанов, и Джейсон не тупой и не слепой. Даже до встречи с ним, Тим говорил о Грейсоне как о каком-то божестве. И стоило тому показаться в доме – с его слов наведаться в гости ко своему дню рождения…  
У него дурацкий костюм. У него нелепая причёска. И выбешивающий характер.  
Он хорошо выглядит. Он всегда улыбчив с Тимом, и ответная улыбка Тима такая яркая, что не нужно и лампочки. Он двигается, как…  
Джейсону хочется от души вмазать ему.  
\- То есть… - неуверенно заминается Тим, Джейсон поднимает глаза и видит, что за ним наблюдают. Тим смотрит на него, будто опасается, что он собирается на кого-то напасть. - …я тоже не в большом восторге от этого.  
Мелкая уступка. Но по крайней мере Тим вспомнил, что они должны держаться вместе. Партнёры, как он говорил, однажды.  
Партнёры. Блядь. Не долго музыка играла. Джейсон не понимает: и почему он удивлён? Так оно всегда и бывает.  
Брюс продолжает что-то говорить. Джейсонова рука подрагивает, и он хватает вилку, чтобы скрыть своё волнение… Зажимает изо всех сил между колен, жалея, что это всего лишь вилка. Он просто сидит, таращась на свою ёбаную взбитую, идеальную яичницу.  
\- Это возможность для вас узнать новые вещи, пообщаться с людьми вашего возраста…  
\- Насчёт этой части я тоже не в большом восторге, - голос Тима сух.  
\- Мальчики, - зовёт Брюс, и Джейсон помимо воли вскидывает взгляд. Есть нечто такое в мужчине – Джейсон не в силах игнорировать его, едва ли в силах возражать, и это бесит. – Для того чтобы нам делать то, что мы делаем…  
\- Что делаешь ты, - ворчит Джейсон, - нам ты не разрешаешь…  
\- Пока что, - вставляет Тим свои два цента.  
\- Нам необходимо поддерживать хотя бы видимость нормальности. Вы обнаружите, что я довольно часто играю на публике своего рода фигляра. Весь Готэм думает, что я сама безобидность и постольку поскольку, насколько мне известно, Тим единственный человек, раскрывший, что скрывается под этой маской.  
Уголок тимовых губ подрагивает в сдерживаемой улыбке, и Джейсон почти готов убить себя за желание поцеловать её. Только знание, что Тим не позволит ему, только не на глазах у зрителей, и особенно не перед Брюсом, единственное что сдерживает его. И он только сильнее вцепляется в вилку.  
\- Я взял к себе Дика, и у меня длинный послужной список различной благотворительности для молодёжи, поэтому нет ничего странного, если я приглашу в свой дом мальчиков. У которых отчасти проблемы с законом, но…  
Волна накрывшего его гнева настолько неожиданна и ошеломляюща, что Джейсон осознаёт, что вскочил на ноги, только когда вилка, пролетев над столом, со звоном врезается в брюсов стакан с водой. Его стул валяется позади, и Джейсон едва ли способен сделать вдох из-за ярости.  
\- Они решат, что мы шлюхи, - выкрикивает он, потому что очевидно до Брюса, до ёбаного Бэтмена, это не доходит. – Ты собираешься послать нас в какую-то понтовую школу с кучей тупых богатеньких деток с… с трастовыми фондами, частными репетиторами и БМВ, и они будут думать, что мы попали туда только потому, что ты старый извращенец, которому нравится иметь гарем!  
Брюс едва ли морщится. Он даже не поднимает глаз, лишь отрезает кусочек сосиски и кладёт в свой чёртов рот. Тим, однако же, вскакивает со стула в тот же момент, что джейсонов ударяется о пол, и пытается перехватить его за руку.  
\- Отпусти меня! – выкрикивает Джейсон, вырываясь из на удивление крепкой хватки.  
\- Джейсон, успокойся!  
\- Нет! Я не… я не собираюсь! Не собираюсь быть посмешищем для кучки малолетних богатеев, родившихся с серебряной ложкой в жопе, которым всё доставалось за просто так, которым всё доставалось на тарелочке…  
Тим роняет руку, выглядя поражённо и обижено, но Джейсону плевать. Джейсон срывается к лестнице. Тим остаётся на месте.  
Что же, пошёл он, думает Джейсон. Он сомневается, что в силах сейчас выдержать ссору с Тимом, не слетев с тормозов окончательно. Или… останавливается Джейсон в дверях их комнаты. Если бы Тим не отпустил тогда, Джейсон думает, что и вправду мог бы в ярости попытаться ударить его. От этого осознания становится тошно.  
Боже, ему необходима сигарета. Он пробирается внутрь и роется в вещах, доставая смятую пачку, припрятанную среди нижнего белья. У него осталось всего четыре сигареты. Неважно – всё равно трудно ускользнуть, чтобы насладиться куревом. Тим с первого дня ненавидел сигареты и не забывал упомянуть об этом ни разу, как чуял от него запах. Брюс тоже не оставлял его без нотаций о риске рака лёгких и сердечно-сосудистых заболеваниях. Ещё одна его черта, которую они пытаются в нём изменить.  
Он направляется к библиотеке в конце коридора, там есть балкон, выходящий на сад. Джейсон выбешен, да, но курить внутри музея он не собирается, особенно когда где-то поблизости Альфред. Он открывает стеклянные двери и уже было тянется за зажигалкой, но тут коридором, вероятно из их комнаты, доносится голос Тима.  
\- Джейсон?  
Блядь. Блядь, только не сейчас. Он только всего и хочет, что свою чёртову сигарету и несколько минут тишины и покоя. Железные перила выглядят достаточно прочными… Джейсон перебирается через них и карабкается вниз, чтобы спрыгнуть во дворик. Приземлившись на столик, он спешит скрыться за углом, держась стены на случай, если кто-нибудь решит выглянуть в окно.  
Рядом со входной дорожкой дерево с веткой, до которой можно достать, если подпрыгнуть. Он подтягивается, затем хватается за следующую ветку и за следующую. Джейсон никогда раньше не лазил по деревьям, но он довольно часто взбирался по пожарным лестницам, а это достаточно близко. Когда он почти уже на высоте крыши, хорошо спрятанный за листвой и ветвями, он усаживается спиной к стволу в излучине ветки.  
Он прикуривает и делает глубокую затяжку, и это настолько чудесно, что его охватывают мурашки. Чёртова привычка. Хотя, как же хорошо.  
Он старается устроиться поудобнее, чёртова гладкая кожаная подошва его чёртовых новых кожаных туфлей скользит по коре. Он рычит и трёт их о ветку, намеренно царапая сперва подошву, а затем бока и верх так, что отделка испорчена окончательно и бесповоротно, утратив весь свой лоск.  
Альфред обмерил их для новой одежды и костюмов – обмерил, потому как маленькая, нормальная и большая, очевидно недостаточный размер для богачей. Джейсон морщится, вспоминая, как отдёрнулся, когда Альфред потянулся к внутреннему шву штанин. Он постарался отшутиться, но выражение лица старика давало понять, что ему не удалось. Джейсону была ненавистна эта… эта жалость, словно он какой-то ущербный. Но худшее – отражение его собственной дрожи в тимовых глазах, потому как не существовало ничего, ничего, худшего, чем понимание Тимом, насколько же Джейсон не в порядке. Поэтому-то он и пытался с самого начала скрыть это, цедя сквозь зубы ложь о том, откуда деньги, что угодно, чтобы скрыть свой позор. Однако, знать, что Тим сыт – это того стоило, пусть даже ценой их обоих душевного спокойствия, потому что ни на минуту Тим не был обманут.  
А затем Тим спас положение своим гениальным планом. Хотя сейчас Джейсон не так и уверен… Ну, Тим умён. Действительно умён. Когда Джейсон попался, был вырублен и доставлен в пещеру… у Тима оказался запасной план. Только, возможно, это был вовсе и не запасной план. Возможно, всё это было частью изначального плана. Тим был так счастлив в ту первую ночь, будто они выиграли в лотерею. Не собирался ли он изначально подвести к такому концу?  
Джейсон не создан для подобного двоемыслия. Не создан ни для чего из всего этого. Что бы там Тим ни думал, он не чёртов супергерой. С некоторое время это представлялось забавной фантазией, игрой с Тимом внизу на матах. Тим вписался во всё это, как будто бы был для этого рождён – для медитаций, дзюдо и какую из чёртовых вилок использовать. Сейчас он счастливее, чем Джейсон когда-либо видел: в тепле, сытый и искренне довольный.  
И не благодаря Джейсону.  
Это не должно ранить – не должно выворачивать наизнанку и доводить до исступления. Тим в безопасности. Разве не этого Джейсон для него и хотел? Он в безопасности, он счастлив, и у него есть блядский Дик Грейсон. Джейсон ему больше не нужен.  
Блядь. Может, никогда и не был.  
Тим здесь к месту, как никогда, Джейсон это понимает, не быть ему. Как будто он вернулся домой. Он учится, растёт и становится лучше – становится чем-то иным. И Джейсону тоже полагается быть чем-то иным – кем-то иным. Кем-то, кем ему никогда быть не полагалось.  
Он не в силах принять это дерьмо. И не собирается принимать. Джейсон изучил дом – знает планировку и где что находится. Он может выждать до восхода, когда Бэтмен ложится спать, и бросить Тима в этой огромной кровати. Вычистить всё серебро и всё, что можно заложить, и просто смыться. Если Тиму здесь так охуенно нравится – пусть остаётся. Джейсон когда-то и один справлялся неплохо – значит, сможет это сделать снова без проблем.  
Он размяк, полагаясь на других. Только посмотрите на него: прячется на дереве, только чтобы выкурить чёртову сигарету! Погода, наконец, изменилась, и у него в запасе есть немного налички. И он может добыть ещё немного, достаточно, чтобы убраться из Готэма в Нью-Йорк или Бостон, или ещё куда без шизиков. В место, которое не пытается прикончить тебя всеми доступными способами.  
Это хороший план. Сейчас достаточно тепло, и он не замёрзнет, и Джейсон знает, как не умереть с голоду. Он почти взрослый, чтобы работать, на легальной работе, а до тех он узнал прилично новых приёмов и трюков, чтобы устроиться громилой. Он больше не собирается морозить задницу на углу. Чёрт, будет много проще заботиться только о себе, без довеска в виде пацана.  
Эта паскудная одежда душит его, пережимая горло и заставляя обливаться потом. Он рвёт пуговицы на воротнике и сдёргивает дурацкий шерстяной жилет. Промеж попыткой удержать равновесие и зажжённой сигаретой в руке, стянуть его через голову та ещё задача. Уши застревают, и он вынужден бросить и ухватиться за ствол, потому что ветка раскачивается. Когда качание прекращается, он с руганью всё же стягивает жилет.  
С ветки над ним, словно чёртова мартышка, на согнутых ногах свисает Грейсон, с его дурацкой шевелюрой дыбом.  
\- Застрял? – радостно интересуется он.  
\- Отъебись! – шипит Джейсон.  
\- Мне показалось, я услышал запах дыма. – Игнорирует его Грейсон. – Знаешь, курение убивает.  
\- Как и падение с такой высоты, - отвечает Джейсон и пинает его. Одним из тех хитромудрых приёмов, которым научил их Брюс, нацеленным в смазливую грейсонову мордашку, но так и не достигшим цели, потому что даже вверх тормашками Грейсон лучше него. Он ловит джейсонову ногу и дёргает, и Джейсон вынужден вцепиться, чтобы удержаться на ветке.  
\- Блядь! – вскрикивает он.  
Грейсон как-то умудряется развернуться и вроде как скатиться к Джейсону, и всё это не выпуская джейсоновой ноги и не расшибив их обоих насмерть.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы когда-нибудь падал с дерева, - замечает он непринуждённо, присаживаясь на корточки перед Джейсоном. – Со стоячего дерева уж точно во всяком случае.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - рычит Джейсон, яростно пинаясь другой ногой, потому что сейчас он с радостью забрал бы Грейсона с собой вниз.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - лыбится Грейсон как идиот и отпускает джейсонову лодыжку. – Но мы теперь вроде как братья, так что, думаю, придётся тебе меня полюбить.  
Джейсон устраивается попрочнее.  
\- Если я захочу здесь остаться, - бормочет он, не поднимая глаз. Чёрт, он упустил сигарету. Он подумывает спуститься за ней, но она и так была почти до фильтра. Тело Джейсона ноет по утраченному никотину.  
\- А ты не хочешь? Ты тренировался.  
\- А тебя ебёт? – рявкает Джейсон. – Ты не хочешь нас здесь видеть. Ты ясно дал это понять!  
\- Эй, я уже извинился, - вздыхает Грейсон. – Слушай, я не ожидал, ладно? Я вернулся домой и застал как к какому-то пацану в моих цветах домогаются на полу…  
У Джейсона мутнеет в глазах. Лицо вспыхивает жаром, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он соскальзывает с ветки, но моргнув, он по-прежнему на месте.  
\- Я не… - протестует он. – Я никогда…  
\- Эй, эй, я пошутил, - вскидывает руки Грейсон, но это настолько отражает собственные страхи Джейсона, что он едва ли его слышит.  
\- Он всегда… я никогда… я ни за что не стал бы заставлять его!  
\- Легче! – склоняется над ним Грейсон, выглядя шокировано и почти в панике. – Легче, хорошо? Я тебе верю. Я не… в смысле… сразу ясно, что вы без ума друг от друга…  
Ярость Джейсона утихает, медленно, но страх остаётся.  
\- …ясно?  
\- Это так мило. – Лыбится Грейсон.  
\- Мило?  
Грейсон представляется растрогавшимся к теме.  
\- Я знаю, что вы заботились друг о друге всё это время… Это мило. Но теперь всё изменилось, понимаешь? – Он смотрит на Джейсона сквозь чёлку, теперь с ласковой улыбкой. – Он не совсем в моём вкусе, знаешь? Немного слишком молод.  
Джейсон чувствует, как пылают у него уши.  
\- Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться, ладно?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - опускает голову Джейсон.  
\- Я заметил: ты не любишь оставлять его наедине со мной, так что я подумал, что мне стоит тебя успокоить. Я в основном предпочитаю рыжих. И в основном женщин, хотя и бывают исключения. Помню, однажды…  
\- Не хочу слышать! – перебивает Джейсон, зажимая уши. – Боже, ты правда думаешь, я хочу знать о твоих похождениях?  
Грейсон смеётся и тянет запястья Джейсона, чтобы тот опустил руки.  
\- Я просто хочу сказать… Слушай, мой лучший друг бывший наркоман, моя девушка была рабыней, я вырос в цирке! У моего товарища по детским играм были ласты вместо рук, а делению в столбик меня учила бородатая женщина. В действительности я человек весьма невозмутимый. Не стоит бояться, что я стану судить тебя.  
Джейсон выдёргивает руки.  
\- Ты что, только что сравнил меня с цирковым уродцем?  
Угрожающий вид Грейсона портит детская улыбка.  
\- Ты что-то имеешь против цирковых уродцев?  
На этот раз Грейсон, вместо того, чтобы перехватить, подныривает под его пинок, перекручиваясь вокруг ветки и в процессе снова едва не стряхивая Джейсона с во всю раскачивающегося дерева. Джейсон берёт перерыв, чтобы принять более удобную позу, осёдлывая ветку, и только потом уже спрашивая тихим голосом:  
\- Ты ходил в школу?  
\- А?  
\- До того, как попал сюда. – Джейсон не поднимает глаз от рук, которыми вцепился в ветку между его ног. – Ты сказал… если твоим учителем была бородатая женщина, то ты, наверное, не ходил в школу?  
\- Только зимой, во Флориде. Пока не попал сюда. А что? О! – Его глаза распахиваются шире. – О-о-о. Он хочет, чтобы ты…  
\- Пошёл в какую-то сраную школу для богатеев.  
\- Уэсли? – склоняет Грейсон голову.  
\- Ага, наверное. – Джейсон щурится на свет, пробивающийся сквозь листву. Он слишком устал, чтобы злиться. Да и смысл?  
\- Я ходил туда некоторое время. С красивыми девочками.  
Джейсон кривится. Он ничуть не считает, что Тиму вообще нравятся девушки, но это и в правду последнее, что ему нужно.  
\- Хули оно мне интересно?  
Грейсон смеётся.  
\- Справедливо. На самом деле, я ненавидел туда ходить. С помощью Альфреда мне удалось уговорить Брюса разрешить мне учиться в обычной школе.  
Джейсон смаргивает.  
\- Да?  
\- Небольшая подсказка. Альфред всегда на твоей стороне. Разве только ты неправ. – Его улыбка становится застенчивой. – В таком случае… ты неправ.  
Джейсон фыркает. У него не остаётся никаких сомнений, кто главный в этой пристукнутой семейке.  
\- И он может уговорить Брюса на что угодно. Но в этом случае… думаю, я могу постараться для тебя.  
\- Правда? – Джейсон не в силах удержаться от ноток удивления. С какого хера Грейсону помогать ему? Бессмыслица какая-то.  
\- Конечно! – Грейсон встаёт. Он даже не утруждается удержанием равновесия с помощью рук – просто плавно поднимается на ноги и кладёт руку на ветку над головой. После разворачивается к дому, и Джейсон почти уверен, что он собирается взобраться на крышу. Что же, по крайней мере, это объясняет, откуда он взялся. Что он здесь наверху делал? В этом доме все чокнутые.  
Кто бы говорил, сидя на ветке.  
\- Я… - начинает Джейсон и замолкает. С чего он вообще заговорил об этом? Это не Грейсона дело. Но Грейсон разворачивается, и Джейсон всё так же не поднимает глаз. – Я не ходил в школу с двенадцати лет.  
Грейсон присвистывает.  
\- Ага, - морщится Джейсон. – Ага. Блядь, сам знаю…  
\- Нет, нет, - торопится Грейсон. – Я не осуждаю. Знаешь, меня исключили из Гудзона за неуспеваемость.  
Джейсон вскидывается. Грейсон стоит, задрав обе руки над головой, как бы опираясь на ветку над ним.  
\- Да?  
Тот кивает.  
\- Брюс придавал большое значение тому, чтобы я получил высшее образование… но честно, я знаю, чем собираюсь заниматься в жизни. И научная степень для этого не нужна. Брюс научил меня, как искать то, что нужно знать – как заниматься самообразованием. Я узнаю новые вещи каждый день, и это для меня гораздо удобнее, чем всё, что в меня впихивали в классе. Я могу клеить девчонок и допрашивать преступников на шести языках. Такому в школах не учат.  
Джейсон слегка улыбается помимо воли.  
\- И я умею материться на двух языках, которые не с этой планеты, - продолжает он с почти злобной ухмылкой. – Но этому ты от Брюса не научишься. Этому тебе придётся учиться самому.  
Джейсон… моргает.  
\- Что? – глупо переспрашивает он, но затем совладевает с речью. – Постой, что? В смысле инопланетные? Ты… инопланетные?  
Грейсон смеётся, запрокинув голову, и по-прежнему выглядя слишком хорошо, но, возможно, Джейсону уже больше не хочется ему врезать. – Я говорил, что человек я невозмутимый. Ох, и повеселюсь же я, знакомя вас с моими друзьями на выходных.  
\- Что? – садится прямо Джейсон.  
\- Вечеринка. Тебе разве никто не сказал? – Внезапная обеспокоенность Джейсона должно быть написана у него на лице, потому что Грейсон снова смеётся, гораздо тише. – Не делай такое лицо, малой.  
\- В смысле, светская вечеринка? Вечеринка богатеев? – Боже, Джейсон точно сбежит. Первым же поездом.  
Грейсон фыркает.  
\- Вечеринка, на которой Кид Флэш съест все чипсы, а потом мы соберёмся у бассейна, чтобы Аквалед мог составить нам компанию, а Перевёртыш [18] вытворять щупальцами всякие неуместные штуки с девушками. Брюс затеет какой-нибудь глупый спор с Суперменом, и Диана надерёт им обоим уши. Затем заявится какой-нибудь отстойный суперзлодей… Ах! – Смотрит он на Джейсона с внезапным восторгом. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это здорово, что твой парень в бизнесе. Ты представить не можешь, сколько свиданий испортил Король Специй! Но если ты встречаешься с другим героем, вам просто надо объединиться, вернуться в ресторан и… или, ну, знаешь, можно и не возвращаться в ресторан, но вы теперь мои младшие братья, поэтому эту часть я лучше пропущу.  
Джейсон застывает. Парень. Встречаются. Так ли? Прежде он никогда не считал себя чьим-то парнем, или кем-то, у кого будет парень, если на то пошло. Боже, как-то по-гейски. Но они не встречаются. Встречаться – значит водить кого-то в кино или в ресторан и всякое такое. Они же просто дурачились, верно? Конечно, они партнёры, но…  
Грейсон неожиданно пригинается и приседает рядом.  
\- Кстати, - шепчет он, - тебя кое-кто ищет.  
Из-за листвы Джейсону ничего не видно. Он раскрывает было рот – спросить, но на него шикают. Грейсон жестом показывает ему подняться, Джейсон смотрит на него, как на идиота, Грейсон закатывает глаза и протягивает руку.  
\- Это точно так же как на брусе, - шепчет он.  
Ага, конечно, вот только брус не раскачивается вместе с тобой. Они действительно высоко, и сидеть на ветке было неплохо, но Джейсон не уверен, насколько он ей доверяет. Тем не менее, если Грейсон может это… Опершись одной рукой о ствол, а другой о ветку, он подбирается на ноги. Боже, он сожжёт эти чёртовы туфли. На Грейсоне, ублюдке, кеды. Джейсон всё равно принимает его руку и встаёт. Между ветвей просвет и с его места ему видна входная дверь дома.  
Где-то в двадцати футах от дерева на пороге стоит Тим. Рукой он держится за дверную ручку и выглядит немного потерянным. Джейсону отсюда не видно его лица, но вся его поза пропитана неловкостью, что ли, как будто он не уверен зайти или выйти. Наконец он закрывает дверь и делает пару шагов к дорожке, оглядывая длинный подъезд к воротам.  
Так он стоит довольно долгое время, и Джейсон просто рассматривает Тима. У него нечасто получается понаблюдать за Тимом – не без ведома самого Тима. Во всяком случае, когда тот не спит. Он немного подрос с их встречи. Стал чуточку крепче в плечах и определённо выше. Он по-прежнему козявка, но он выглядит как некто способный позаботиться о себе. Джейсон знает, что он может постоять за себя в драке. Даже до всех этих безумных тренировок он был крепким орешком.  
Он выглядит хорошо. Брюки и строгий костюм идут ему лучше, чем Джейсону. Никогда Тим не выглядит, как на карнавале, чего не скажешь о Джейсоне. На прошлой неделе он дал Альфреду обстричь ему волосы и немного взъерошил с гелем. Отчего теперь выглядит немного старше. Джейсону нравится.   
Внизу Тим медленно оборачивается кругом, обратно к двери. Неожиданно он меняет направление и изворачивается в одном из безумных ударов, которым их научил Брюс, всё его тело изгинается, выкидывая ногу, параллельно земле, и ударяя по одной из больших терракотовых кадок у входа. Горшок огромен – в половину Тима, но несмотря на свой размер он опрокидывается и с глухим раскатистым треском разбивается о кирпич, рассыпаясь землёй и ветками.  
Джейсон спрыгивает вниз на ветку, а затем на следующую. Ему не видно Тима, пока он почти не спускается до самой земли, но он прекрасно слышит как будто сокрушённый вскрик, а затем ещё звуки разбиваемых вещей. Джейсон спрыгивает на землю спехом, Тим разворачивается на звук. Джейсон испуган слезами в его глазах.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он, тяжело дыша после карабканья по дереву.  
Тим делает к нему шаг и останавливается. Затем снова отворачивается и вытирает лицо.  
\- Тим…  
\- Ничего, - отвечает он, голосом сдавленным но больше без слёз.  
Джейсон слышит собственный раздражённый вздох.  
\- Что значит ничего, ты ломаешь всё вокруг.  
Тим не оборачивается. Он качает головой и молчит некоторое время, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Я не мог тебя найти, - голосом настолько слабым и тихим, что у Джейсона едва получается расслышать.  
У Джейсона сжимает нутро. Боже, какой же он мудак.  
\- Тим, - повторяет он, пытаясь вложить в это извинения.  
\- Ты так разозлился, - продолжает Тим. – Я решил… - Он останавливается. Он оборачивается, и если не считать раскрасневшихся щёк, по нему не скажешь, что он вообще был расстроен. – Если ты хочешь уйти, - говорит он негромко, но твёрдо, - я уйду с тобой.  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Джейсон, у него в голове не укладывается. – Я не…  
\- Пообещай, что не уйдёшь без меня.  
\- Я никуда не собираюсь. – И Джейсон понимает, что это правда. Тим здесь. Тим счастлив здесь. Куда ещё Джейсону идти? Одно дело – строить дурацкие планы по злости, словно маленький ребёнок, сложивший все свои игрушки в чемодан и отшагавший два квартала, прежде чем вспомнить, что пора ужинать. Он даже не пройдёт их. Он соскучится по Тиму, не дойдя до ворот. Не говоря уж о том, что Альфред, вероятно, пристрелит его за попытку слинять с фамильными ценностями Уэйнов, а пока он будет истекать кровью на ковёр – выглядеть очень неодобрительно.  
Тим однако же не кажется успокоенным.  
\- Я не шучу, - говорит он с серьёзностью, - мы сделаем так, как ты хочешь. Мы можем уйти. Мы можем отправиться куда угодно.  
\- Боже, - Джейсон шагает вперёд и притягивает Тима в крепкие объятия. – Хватит, ладно, я же сказал, я не собираюсь…  
Тима не остановить.  
\- Мы можем… - он вжимается лицом в излучину джейсоновой шеи. – Мы можем уехать. Из Готэма. Я знаю, ты терпеть его не можешь.  
Боже, нет. Джейсон сжимает Тима, почти отрывая от земли.  
\- Тим, - давится он, потому что… потому что…  
Тим не бросил Готэм, чтобы быть с отцом. Он лгал матери, чтобы остаться здесь, отпустил её, чтобы она начала новую жизнь без него, поселился на улицах, голодая, попрошайничая и воруя, мёрз на полу в какой-то дыре, когда единственный телефонный звонок значил бы горячую еду и отопление. Тим любит этот чёртов ублюдочный город – любит, как человека, пылко, глубоко и совершенно беспричинно.  
И вот он живёт в доме ёбаного Бэтмена, тренируется, чтобы стать Робином, и он всё это бросит? Ради Джейсона?  
\- Эй, - говорит он вдруг охрипши. Он прижимается щекой к тимовой, зарывается носом в тепло его волос. – Я счастлив там, где ты, малой. А ты счастлив здесь. Я просто… - Он поднимает взгляд к дереву. В какое-то мгновение Грейсон воспользовался шансом исчезнуть. – Я просто захотел проветриться.

Примечания:  
18\. Имя, которое Гарфилд Логан взял взамен Бист Боя в одной из сюжетных линий DC; кроме прочего имя нескольких других персонажей.


	20. Птица в руках

Когда Тиму было три года, он встретил мальчика, изменившего всю его жизнь.  
Десять лет спустя он встретил другого.  
Мысль о том, чтобы выбрать между ними двумя, разрывала Тима изнутри последние несколько дней с тех пор, как он понял, что нет, Джейсон не собирается прощать Дика за то, что тот расстроил Тима, или что бы там изначально не настроило Джейсона против него. Он старался не задумываться об этом – несомненно Джейсон со временем успокоится и увидит, что Дик в действительности хороший парень – кто-то, достойный восхищения или по меньшей мере уважения, но с каждым прошедшим с приезда Дика днём Джейсон, казалось, ненавидел его всё сильнее и сильнее.  
И не только Дика. Джейсон похоже ненавидит всё в поместье Уэйнов, кроме самих тренировок по более эффективному ломанию костей. Он не доверяет Брюсу – это настолько очевидно, что Тим не перестаёт опасаться, что Брюс «обидится», но тот, похоже, находит паранойю Джейсона дивно милой. Он, кажется, не имеет ничего особо против Альфреда, особенно когда тот их кормит, но даже ненавязчивое присутствие дворецкого иногда оставляет Джейсона натянутой струной. И даже хуже, когда Альфред пытается «прислужить им».  
Без слов ясно, что роскошь дома давит и гнетёт его. Это кажется глупостью, но Тим совершенно уверен, что Джейсон спал лучше в мотеле, чёрт, даже в их «норе», чем спит в их нынешней огромной кровати. За ужином он иногда смотрит в тарелку, как будто ждёт, что из зелени [19] сейчас вылезет жук, хотя почти всегда съедает всё до последнего. Если Тим протягивается к нему, он позволяет себя трогать и трогает Тима в ответ, но Тиму каждый раз словно бы приходится соблазнять его, как будто он на самом деле не хочет… Джейсон зовёт это «дуракавалянием». По мнению Тима это не совсем верно.  
Джейсон устал от недосыпания, его запал грозит вспыхнуть от нехватки никотина, и… и он просто не хочет быть здесь. Тим видит. Тим знает и позволяет себе игнорировать это, позволяет надеяться, что Джейсон изменит мнение, потому что Тиму хочется быть здесь больше, чем почти что угодно ещё.  
Когда этим вечером он вошёл в их спальню и увидел её пустой, Тим сперва был раздосадован. Накричав за столом, сбежав, как маленький ребёнок – что Джейсон себе думал?  
А затем их ванная оказалась пустой тоже. Тим почувствовал укол беспокойства, но полное понимание того, чего он боялся, накрыло только после того, как он обернулся в дверях и заметил один из ящиков комода открытым, а его содержимое явно выпотрошенным и в спешке.  
Сердце Тима ёкнуло. Когда же он не смог найти Джейсона…  
Прежде чем паника действительно захватила его, он проверил несколько комнат, пробежавшись коридором и зовя Джейсона. До самого момента, как Тим вошёл в библиотеку и увидел балконные двери нараспашку, его раздирало между страхом и злостью от мысли, что Джейсон его избегает.  
Тим не был в таком ужасе с той самой ночи, в которую наблюдал гибель Грейсонов.  
Джейсон ушёл. Джейсон бросил его, все страхи Тима воплотились в жизнь разом.  
Тим восхищался Диком Грейсоном, Робином, почти всю свою жизнь. Внезапно поселиться в поместье Уэйнов, тренироваться на Робина, подружиться с Диком – как будто сон стал явью. Понимание, что он не колеблясь откажется от этой мечты, чтобы последовать за Джеем… стало прозрением, прошибшим Тима насквозь.  
Его всё ещё трясло под струями их роскошного душа, вода была такой горячей, что обжигала, в мыслях снова и снова прокручивались события дня. После того, как они с Джейсоном зашли обратно, Джейсон вёл себя, будто ничего и не случилось – возможно, в его представлении и не случилось. Ничего, кроме странного поведения Тима, что уж тут нового? Тим знает, Джейсон считает его странным, преимущественно. Это каким-то образом никогда не имело значения. Джейсон, по крайней мере, честен в этом, и ему, похоже, по большому счёту нравится, что Тим не от мира сего. Одна из черт, которые Тим в нём любит.  
В этом и дело, понимает он. Он любит Джейсона – не поклонение героичности и не восхищение, но любовь. Тим знал уже давно, но отчего-то по-настоящему понял только после того, как испугался, что Джейсон ушёл.  
Он не хочет его терять. Ни за что не хочет оказаться дальше от него, чем он сейчас – в паре шагов и стеной промеж ними. Не хочет провести хоть ночь без руки Джейсона у себя на бедре, без согревающего спину жара. Не желает проснуться и не увидеть первым делом с утра растрёпанных джейсоновых волос, почувствовать его дыхание, испытать на вкус ещё до того, как они почистят зубы.  
Тим считал, что знает, что такое одиночество, считал, что знает, что делать с этим чувством и как справляться с ним. Ему почти тошно от себя, потому что не должно мгновение, когда ему показалось, что Джейсон сбежал, всколыхнуть воспоминания о просмотре телевизора в ожидании новостей – каких угодно новостей, с Гаити.  
Тим закрывает душ и стряхивает воду с волос, пытаясь упорядочить мысли. Джейсон не ушёл, он здесь, в соседней комнате и это важно помнить. Когда Тим выйдет, он… ещё будет бодрствовать. Он никогда не ложится раньше Тима. Тим не уверен, стоит ли радоваться этому, хотя само знание согревает. Возможно Джейсон просто хочет быть уверенным, где Тим проводит ночь, что он не доверяет Тиму в… его намерениях. Тим не уверен до конца.  
Он выходит из душа и, вытершись, повязывает белое пушистое полотенце вокруг талии. Он чистит зубы, умывает лицо гель-скрабом и возвращается обратно в спальню.  
Джейсон уже вытянулся на кровати, отбросив покрывала. Ночь тёплая, и на нём лишь пара трусов, руки заложены за голову, ноги раскинуты, глаза закрыты. Тим останавливается в дверях и с некоторое время просто смотрит. Он и прежде, с самой первой их встречи, думал, что Джейсон симпатичный. С тех пор, как они стали более регулярно питаться, Джейсон немного поправился, но Тим едва ли замечал, разве только радуясь, что он выглядит более здоровым. После того, как они начали тренироваться с Брюсом, он однако же оброс мускулами, и это Тим точно заметил. Как он сейчас выглядит, его крепкое и рельефное тело, гладкая кожа, густые и мягкие волосы – хорошее питание и регулярное купание сказываются, очевидно, не меньше тренировок.  
Теперь у него чёткий пресс, а руки, и без того сильные, перевиты мускулами. Его ноги, Тим прослеживает взглядом их очертания от самых стоп. Его бёдра… Тиму хочется вылизать их. Он маячит в двери, чувствуя себя немного нелепо и слишком уж возбуждённым, учитывая, что Джейсон явно хочет просто спать.  
Глаза Джейсона разлепляются, тяжёлые и сонные.  
\- Эй, - улыбается он Тиму.  
Тим сглатывает.  
\- Эй.  
Он смотрит, как Джейсон расплетает руки и потягивается. Тим слышит, как что-то хрустит, и это не должно… он не должен…  
\- Ты, хм?  
Джейсон смотрит на него вопрошающе. После того как Тим больше ничего не говорит, Джейсон окидывает его взглядом. От такого взгляда Тиму всегда становится жарко и чуточку неловко, хотя с самого первого раза, как одному из них приспичило пописать посреди ночи, между ними и не осталось ничего скрытного. Ещё в их ночлежке Джейсон иногда говорил Тиму, что тот слишком тощий, но тогда Тим и так знал, что слишком тощ. Сейчас он набрал в весе и в мускулах тоже, хотя и не так как Джейсон. Но всё равно трудно не испытывать смущения.  
\- Ты ложишься? – бормочет Джейсон, снова потягиваясь. Он сбрасывает покрывала, откидывая приглашающе. Всё внимание Тима сосредоточено на его ногах и прессе, изгибе его бёдер в движении. Рассеянно он согласно угукает и слышит джейсонов смешок. – У тебя такой вид, словно ты что-то замышляешь.  
Только после этих слов Тим понимает, что так и есть. Он улыбается про себя и забирается на край кровати, не на свой край, на джейсонов. Усевшись на колени у ног Джейсона.  
\- Я хочу потрогать тебя.  
Джейсоновы глаза приоткрываются чуть шире и он ухмыляется.  
\- Да, - приглашающе раскидывает он руки. – Тебе повезло, что я такой покладистый. Всегда спускаю тебе всё с рук.  
\- Ты не слишком устал? Брюс заставил тебя побегать.  
\- Разве можно слишком устать для дрочки? – закатывает Джейсон глаза.  
Тим не может представить, чтобы отказать Джейсону – они занимались этим всего несколько десятков раз, и всякий и каждый был восхитителен. Хотя они не заходили дальше прикосновений, а Тим был слишком стеснителен, чтобы попросить о большем, но сейчас все его мысли были лишь о том, что если бы этим утром Джейсон бросил его, Тим всю оставшуюся жизнь сожалел бы о своей стеснительности.  
С Джейсоном он хочет всего – каждое прикосновение, ощущение и его частичку. У Джейсона больше опыта, и Тим ждал, что тот сделает шаг дальше, покажет, как это случается. Но Тим больше не хочет ждать, а если Джейсону этого не хочется, то он может его остановить.  
Тим расталкивает джейсоновы лодыжки чуть в стороны. Джейсон смотрит на него с насмешливым выражением, Тим подаётся на коленях вперёд и проводит руками выше вдоль джейсоновых ног. Он сжимает в ладонях джейсоновы икры и смотрит, как его взгляд меняется от сонного смеха к возбуждению. Поглаживает большими пальцами джейсоновы коленки, чувствуя, как напрягается его тело. Джейсон протяжно выдыхает, и Тим подвигается вперёд ещё немножечко, запуская руки к бёдрам Джейсона.  
\- Блядь, ты горячая штучка, - мурчит Джейсон. Тим улыбается и качает головой, но Джейсон не сдаётся. – Я серьёзно. У тебя глаза аж чёрные… волосы мокрые.  
\- Тебя заводят мокрые волосы? – Тим слегка посмеивается. Он встряхивает головой и рассыпает крошечные капельки. Некоторые падают на кожу Джейсона, покрывая блёстками.  
\- Встрёпанные, - отвечает Джейсон. Живот его дёргается от холодной воды. Тим решает поддаться внезапно возникшему импульсу, наклоняясь и опираясь рукой у джейсонова бедра. – Твои волосы растрёпаны только когда ты… ох.  
Он замолкает, губы Тима касаются его живота и засасывают на вдохе, отчего мускулы под его кожей сжимаются. Тим собирает ртом капельки, вслед пробуя языком, что кажется таким нелепым и одновременно таким сексуальным. Обводит губами пупок и трётся лицом о редкую дорожку волос, вдыхая аромат джейсонового тела.  
Закрыв глаза, он так и замирает, и следом чувствует кончики джейсоновых пальцев у себя на затылке.  
\- Тим, - голосом едва более, чем шёпот. Когда Тим смотрит поверх его гладкой кожи и бугорков всё ещё непривычных там мышц, Джейсон перехватывает его взгляд, затуманено и едва ли не болезненно.  
Тим подаётся на несколько дюймов назад, чтобы видеть под тканью трусов очертания джейсонового встающего пениса. Он не позволяет себе остановиться и задуматься – излишние размышления в данном случае враг, и стоит ему начать они только неизменно делают его жалким, так что он просто наклоняется и прижимается почти невесомым, не разжимая губ, поцелуем к хлопку.  
Джейсон резко втягивает воздух и вцепляется в плечо Тима, вздёргивая его прочь.  
\- Ты не обязан этого делать, - говорит он быстро, почти зло. Тим вздрагивает от тона. – Нет… я, в смысле… - он вздыхает и заканчивает мягче. – Тим.  
\- Я хочу, - отвечает Тим так тихо, как только можно, чтобы не шептать. Нечто, что следует произнести вслух, как исповедь, признание вины. Джейсонова ладонь ложится ему на щёку, и он льнёт навстречу прикосновению, зажмурив глаза. – Ты не любишь оральный секс?  
\- Тим. – Его имя сопровождается смешком, и порывистыми пальцами Джейсона на щеке. – Кто же не любит… не в этом дело, хорошо? Но ты не обязан.  
Локоть Тима на постели, а другая рука поверх джейсонового бедра. Он проводит большим пальцем, нащупывая край джейсоновых трусов. Его пальцы проскальзывают под резинку, чувствуя жар у излучины джейсоновой ноги.  
\- Я же сказал, что хочу, - настаивает Тим, снова склоняясь и не обращая внимания на то, как спирает дыхание у Джейсона, целуя снова. Он ощущает лишь вкус хлопка, но зато чувствует аромат джейсонового возбуждения и сглатывает слюну.  
\- Я… - начинает Джейсон и тут же со вздохом ёрзает под Тимом. – Я бы не возражал против дрочки. Если честно.  
Тим улыбается в ткань и чувствует, как дёргается Джейсон под его щекой.  
\- У тебя получается не очень убедительно. Даже скажем вовсе неубедительно.  
Стоит ему снова открыть рот, Джейсон с раздражённым выдохом отталкивает его со своих колен. Тим слишком растерян, чтобы сопротивляться, и он двигается вслед толчку и вместо этого касается губами джейсонового бедра, целомудренным поцелуем, а затем смелым, более нежным.  
Кожа Джейсона кажется такой чудесной на губах: гладкой, лишь с лёгким флером мягких волос. Он прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вверх по ноге, просто чувствуя, в основном, и у вершины бедра, изнутри, волосы немного грубее. Джейсон больше не отталкивает его, только лежит, тяжело дыша, и у него несомненно стоит, так что Тим делает то, что хотел уже давно, всласть предаваясь исследованиям. После нескольких минут от позы начинает немного побаливать в спине, он выпрямляется, чтобы стянуть с себя полотенце и вытягивается, укладываясь и расталкивая с пути джейсоновы колени.  
Это заставляет Джейсона отреагировать. Он стонет, тихонько и приглушённо – пальцы Тима исследуют впадинки под его коленками. Звук воодушевляет, и Тим снова склоняет голову и прихватывает кожу зубами изнутри бедра у самой коленки. Джейсон ахает, его нога дёргается, и Тим слегка кусает, вспоминая, как же это хорошо, когда Джейсон третирует тимову шею своими зубами.  
Тим, можно сказать, действует вслепую, следуя ответной реакции Джейсона. Джейсон больше не пытается остановить его, и Тим продолжает, уделяя любовное внимание каждому дюйму кожи. После нескольких минут он поднимает глаза, но Джейсон лежит, откинувшись на спину и глядя в потолок со сцепленными по швам кулаками, и это придаёт Тиму храбрости, чтобы сдвинуться на несколько дюймов и снова оказаться у джейсоновых коленок. Он лижет и посасывает кожу чуть ниже джейсоновых трусов, начав с внешней стороны бедра и двигаясь к внутренней, ведя языком вдоль резинки, покуда не утыкается носом в джейсоновы яички. Он втягивает воздух всей грудью, теперь его очередь стонать, в тиши их спальни звук выходит оглушающе громким. Тим приоткрывает рот и засасывает, мечтая ощутить вкус – вожделея. Он стонет снова и ёрзает бёдрами по простыням.  
\- Тим, - тихо окликает Джейсон голосом хриплым и сдавленным. – Я серьёзно. Тебе не обязательно.  
Тим помещает рот поверх джейсонового стояка, обхватывая губами сквозь ткань.  
\- И я не шутил, когда сказал, что сам хочу, - настаивает Тим, отстраняясь, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих. Нижнее бельё Джейсона мокрое. У головки его члена влажное пятно, за которое Тим не несёт ответственности, и он прижимается к нему языком и урчит вкусу. Это настолько вторит с вдыхаемым им ароматом, что он не в силах удержаться от очередного стона. Он сжимает головку джейсонового члена губами и наслаждается её формой языком.  
Это, кажется, доканывает Джейсона, потому что он неожиданно садится и хватает Тима за голову и плечо, подтаскивая к себе лицом к лицу. У него вид… такой вид, словно Тим сотворил с ним что-то ужасное. Тим отдёргивается от выражения в джейсоновых глазах и пытается отвернуться, но Джейсон не даёт.  
\- Почему ты мне позволил? – спрашивает Тим еле слышно даже самому себе. – Если ты так не хочешь.  
Джейсон вздыхает и прижимается лбом к тимовой щеке.  
\- Я хочу, ясно? Просто… я не могу. Ты ещё слишком мал, Тим.  
На что Тим закатывает глаза и фыркает, но внутри у него беспорядочно мечутся мысли. «Слишком мал». Как это вообще понимать? Никогда Джейсон не использовал его возраст против него – никогда даже не упоминал. С чего сейчас вдруг стало важно, что Джейсон чуточку старше?  
\- Я достаточно взрослый.  
Джейсон выдыхает и отодвигается на самый дюйм, но не решается встретиться с Тимом взглядами.  
\- Действительно?  
Тим целует его нежно, и Джейсон прикрывает глаза. Тим отстраняется и с несколько секунд рассматривает его, прослеживая взглядом нахмуренную морщинку на лбу. Он скользит обратно вниз джейсонового тела, давая тому почувствовать, насколько же Тим в данный момент возбуждён.  
\- Я хочу отсосать тебе, - говорит он у него между ног и слышит, как сбивается дыхание Джейсона. Схватив трусы Джейсона за резинку, он стягивает их прочь, высвобождая джейсонов член, выскочивший на свободу, выпрямляясь и наливаясь даже сильнее. Для него.  
Руки Джейсона тянутся к Тиму, но Тим перехватывает его запястья и припечатывает к постели. Не по-настоящему, но Джейсон не сопротивляется.  
Тим и Джейсон партнёры – это значит равные. Тим не слишком мал. Нет, и Джейсон не должен был так думать, особенно, когда Тим знает, что Джейсон занимался этим не первый год. С мужчинами, чьи имена наверняка даже не знал, не говоря уж о том, чтобы любил.  
\- И я тебе отсосу, - говорит Тим с твёрдостью в голосе.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь… - Джейсон замолкает.  
Тим хрипло смеётся.  
\- Джейсон, я хотел этого с самого первого раза, когда мы дрочили вместе. С того раза, когда впервые вдохнул тебя. – Он снова слышит дыхание Джейсона, быстрое и тяжёлое. – Я хотел. Хотел повернуться на нашем грязном матрасе и… и попробовать тебя на вкус. Заставить… ох. – Бёдра Джейсона вдруг вздёргиваются, и Тим прерывается – облизать губы.  
Джейсон выкручивается, но Тим только усиливает хватку. Спустя мгновение он издаёт вздох, его глаза смыкаются, и Тим видит, как он сдаётся.  
\- Боже, Тим.  
Тиму хочется доставить Джейсону удовольствие. Хочется узнать эту его часть, его вкус, его наслаждение. Хочется…  
Хочется научиться. Хочется, чтобы Джейсону понравилось с ним. Очень понравилось. Он… Тим встряхивает головой и отпускает запястье Джейсона, берясь за джейсонов стояк.  
Хоть это он знает. Это ему знакомо. Он трогал так Джейсона и раньше, но никогда так, чтобы видеть его настолько вблизи. Обычно, если это слово применимо к чему-то столь новому, обычно они лицом к лицу, стоя в душе или лёжа в постели. Тим нежно стягивает крайнюю плоть, обожая хлюпанье и то, как Джейсон внезапно не прикрыт. У Джейсона действительно симпатичный член: широкий, с розовой головкой, слегка изогнутый. Тим расслабляет кулак и прихватывает, слишком легко, чтобы довести Джейсона до какого-то бы удовлетворения, но достаточно, чтобы двигать вверх и вниз крайнюю плоть.  
Наклонив голову, он прижимает губы к стволу, наслаждаясь мягкой кожей. Он двигает головой и ощущает скольжение и сопротивление джейсоновой крайней плоти по члену, само… перемещение. Прочувствовая его с некоторое время, когда свободной рукой Джейсон вцепляется в простынь и вздёргивает бёдра, самую малость.  
Тим отстраняется, пытаясь оценить его реакцию и решить, что делать. Он облизывает губы и чувствует на них вкус Джейсона, и не может сдержать стона. Джейсоновы глаза распахиваются, и он смотрит на Тима. Тим втягивает воздух и снова опускает голову. Он прикасается губами к вершине джейсонового пениса, обхватывая вокруг.  
Голова Джейсона запрокидывается, из его горла вырывается пронзительный ни на что не похожий стон. Он изгибает кончик языка, мягкий и влажный, беспомощный к чему-то кроме стона, бёдра Джейсона вздрагивают, и гладкая, скользкая плоть скользит по языку. Вкус пряный, слегка горьковатый, с капелькой соли. Он твёрже сжимает руку у основания и опирается на локоть, другой рукой по-прежнему удерживая джейсоново запястье.  
Он с тщанием прикрывает зубы губами, как о том сказано в интернете, и вбирает в рот всю головку и ласкает из-под низу языком. Боже, вкус, ощущения, гладкость на языке, давление в нёбо. Некая часть Тима не в силах поверить, что он действительно делает это. Он чувствует, как рот заполняет слюной, и рефлекторно сглатывает в мимолётном паническом испуге пустить слюни.  
Глоток заставляет его язык двигаться, волной проходясь под стволом и… ох, бёдра Джейсона вновь вскидываются, самую малость, а затем отдёргиваются прочь.  
Джейсоново тело под ним деревенеет в напряжённом усилии заставить себя замереть. Его кулаки сжаты, костяшки побелели. Тим снова сглатывает, пытаясь вызвать реакцию. Он отстраняется, пока у него во рту не остаётся только головка и принимается сосать, одновременно дроча ствол в кулаке.  
Джейсон содрогается и всхлипывает.  
\- Боже, - ахает он, - Тим. Ты…  
Тим снова засасывает, и Джейсон похоже теряет нить того, что собирался сказать. Тим чувствует, как уголки его рта расходятся в попытке улыбки, но его рот полон, и он сжимает губы и снова насаживается ртом на член, прижимая язык.  
\- Блядь, да, как хорошо.  
Тим согласно стонет. Чем снова заводит Джейсона, чьи бёдра взбрыкиваются, самим ли звуком или вибрацией. Он повторяет снова, но Джейсон удерживает свою реакцию под контролем, так что именно Тиму приходится действовать, беря ещё немного, покуда его рот не соприкасается с кулаком.  
Боже, он думал, когда узнал его вкус, что это всё, что он сможет утолить свою жажду, но теперь он понимает, что захочет этого снова – этих ощущений, этого вкуса, чувства этой плоти на языке. Он хочет джейсоновых стонов: хочет жара, липкости, пульсации на губах. Он сосёт, изнывая по невразумительным стенаниям Джейсона – слабой бессвязной ругани, неразборчивым бессмысленными восторгами. Он старается найти ритм и не может, потому что не в состоянии думать, и не в силах прерваться хоть на минуту.  
Джейсоново запястье выворачивается из его хватки, и Джейсон сжимает его руку, удерживая. Тим отчаянно цепляется в ответ. Он втягивает воздух носом и сглатывает, снова переходя к делу. Он сжимает джейсонов ствол и отпускает, беря в пригоршню яйца, как видел иногда поступает Джейсон, когда мастурбирует. Он сжимает, и Джейсон снова издаёт этот жалостливый вскрик, и Тим стонет в унисон. Его собственный член стоит так, что даже больно, но он не в силах отпустить Джейсона даже на мгновение, и он ёрзает по кровати, тычась в простыни.  
\- Сильнее, - задыхается Джейсон, Тим не знает – имеет ли он в виду его руку или рот, так что засасывает и сжимает пальцы одновременно. Это похоже правильное решение, потому что Джейсон вскрикивает, и свободная от тимовой хватки рука смыкается у него на загривке. Тим двигается туда и обратно, подчиняясь заданному нежным нажимом джейсоновому ритму.  
\- Блядь, боже, Тим, как хорошо. Какой у тебя рот.  
От похвалы у Тима сжимается в груди. Он ускоряется, не прекращая беспрестанно стонать и беря Джейсона так глубоко, как только может, сося с упоением и изо всех сил. Его опасения пустить слюни, по-видимому, были небезосновательны, но он не собирается прерываться на то, чтобы сглотнуть, особенно со сжимающей до синяков джейсоновой хваткой. Пальцы Джейсона зарываются в его волосы, поглаживая затылок, от ощущений Тима пронизывает дрожью, и он не успокаивается, пока не чувствует, что горло перехватывает и заходится в спазме.  
\- Блядь! – вскрикивает Джейсон. – Нет. Боже, я не хочу… я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
Тим отстраняется. Он хочет заглотить его, взять до самого основания, но Тим понимает, что существует некоторая разница между тем, чтобы читать об этом в интернете и заставить своё тело слушаться. Ему следовало купить игрушки. Стоило потренироваться – но откуда ему вообще было знать, что он встретит кого-то вроде Джейсона? Что он вообще захочет этого?  
\- Это… это офигительно, - выдыхает Джейсон. При очередном разе, его пальцы впиваются Тиму в затылок, но он заставляет себя расслабить хватку. Тим хочет заверить, что всё в порядке, что он может присовывать ему, если хочет, ебать его в рот, если хочет, но для этого придётся выпустить и прерваться на дольше, чем на обычный глоток воздуха.  
И чёрт, всякий раз, как Джейсон стонет, всякий раз, как он вскрикивает, Тим чувствует отдающееся в груди эхо. Тим жалостливо скулит и снова сглатывает, сосёт, старается языком, ниже и ниже, пока наконец Джейсон сжимается и вскидывается, и это – это то, чего Тим желал. Доказательство, неоспоримое свидетельство, что Джейсон хочет его. Он принимается работать быстрее, сосать усерднее, постанывать и стенать с подступающим оргазмом, толкаясь в кровать, и тут он кончает, он не в силах остановиться даже чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, и глаза его заволакивает белой пеленой, вспыхивающей где-то на периферии. Он слышит собственные издаваемые им звуки: придушенные, прерывистые, и давится, потеряв всякое ощущение координации, действий своего тела.  
\- Блядь, - ахает Джейсон, - блядь, блядь, - снова и снова. – Не могу. Боже, ты… - он втягивает воздух и заходится в беззвучном крике. Он роняет их сплетённые руки в кровать, а рука в волосах Тима разжимается. – Я сейчас…  
Тим издаёт очень постыдный звук и засасывает сильнее. Пальцы Джейсона находят его лицо – он слепо ощупывает, его голова запрокинута, глаза зажмурены, на какое-то мгновение они противоборствуют друг другу: Джейсон пытается оттолкнуть, а Тим пытается придвинуться ближе. И затем яйца Джейсона в тимовой ладони сжимаются, и он содрогается в рот Тима, всё его тело разом напрягается натянутой нитью, кончая. Семя густое и слегка горьковатое изливается Тиму на язык. Он держится столько, сколько может, до тех пор пока тело Джейсона безвольно не раскидывается на простынях, и только затем выпускает изо рта, откашливаясь и хватая воздух.  
Джейсон мгновенно садится, нежно беря лицо Тима в ладони.  
\- Как ты?  
Тим бы успокоил его, если бы мог перевести дыхание. Вместо этого он вскидывает руки, пытаясь без слов передать, что, да, он в порядке, честно, просто упарился и, возможно, подавился немного спермой… нет, эту часть, наверное, выдавать не стоит. Джейсон и без того выглядит ужасно обеспокоенным и виноватым.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - отвечает он с улыбкой.  
Очевидно, этого недостаточно, потому как беспокойство с лица Джейсона никуда не уходит.  
\- Я правда не хотел…  
\- Джей, - перебивает Тим. Джейсон оставляет попытки разговора и только смотрит на него с опасением во взгляде. – Это было восхитительно, и я хочу повторить. И не раз.  
\- Но…  
\- Или ты не заметил ту часть, где я обкончал всю кровать даже без твоей помощи? – Джейсон смаргивает со слегка приоткрывшимся ртом. Тим решает проявить великодушие, возложив вину за его ошеломлённое лицо на послеоргазменный ступор. – Джей, мне понравилось. Очень. Мне нравится доставлять тебе удовольствие.  
Джейсон бросает на него странный взгляд, словно как будто несмотря на очевидные физические доказательства не верит Тиму. Он выглядит почти…  
Тим подтягивается и укладывается рядом, накрывая обоих перекрученным одеялом.  
\- Я ошибся?  
Джейсон встряхивает себя и поворачивается к нему.  
\- Что?  
\- Ошибся. Я… Тебе же понравилось? Я думал, что да, но если нет, мы больше не будем, или в следующий раз ты можешь сказать мне, как сделать это лучше…  
Глаза Джейсона становятся всё шире и шире, и Тим, наконец, сникает. Тим не понимает, почему Джейсон смотрит на него так, и от этого к горлу подступает комок. Возможно, в конечном итоге, он был не так уж и хорош. Может… может, он был слишком настойчив. Тим не очень осведомлён в подробностях половой жизни Джейсона, за исключением того, что скорее всего она была не слишком приятной.  
Радость его сдувается. Джейсон попросту лежит, моргая и не говоря ни слова, и… ну, Джейсон и не сказал бы ничего, так? Если это имеет отношение к его жизни до их с Тимом встречи или к вещам, которые он делал, чтобы выжить. Он весьма ясно дал понять, что не хочет, чтобы Тим знал ни о чём из этого.  
\- Прости меня, - просит Тим тихо.  
\- Прости? – отзывается Джейсон хриплым эхом. – Ты не… Тим, мне понравилось.  
За исключением того, что Джейсон выглядит так, что совсем не понравилось, и вовсе не по причине ощущений. Тим вздыхает и зажмуривается. Ему следовало остановиться на дрочке.  
Тим открывает глаза – Джейсон лежит лицом к потолку. Если он не собирается даже подарить Тиму поцелуй на ночь, значит Тим, должно быть, действительно его расстроил. Однако Тим не знает, что сказать и не хочет пытаться поцеловать Джейсона, если Джейсон не хочет целовать его, особенно когда его дыхание, вероятно, пахнет джейсоновой спермой.  
Тим снова вздыхает. Джейсон так и не открывает глаз, и Тим отворачивается лицом к стене.  
Джейсон не кладёт руку Тиму на бедро.  
Тим смыкает глаза.

Примечания:  
19\. microgreens – зелень, употребляемая в пищу практически в состоянии поросли, зачастую выращивается в небольших контейнерах, новомодная фишка в «здоровой» еде.


	21. Празднования и откровения

\- Рой, познакомься с Джейсоном и Тимом. – Дик взмахивает рукой в дурацком росчерке. – Мои новые младшие братья. Джейсон, Тим, это Рой, так же известный как Арсенал.  
\- Что, решил отказаться от штанов? – спрашивает Рой, пожимая руку Тиму. – Готовы к жизни без штанишек, мальчики? – он жмёт руку Джейсону, крепким и испытывающим рукопожатием.  
Джейсон закатывает глаза:  
\- Только потому, что порхающий эксгибиционист не умеет одеваться, не значит, что и у остальных и нас такая же проблема.  
\- Джейсон! – ахает Тим.  
Глаза Роя становятся шире, а рот расплывается в ухмылке. Он отпускает руку Джейсона и бросает взгляд на Дика.  
\- …эксгибиционист? А он мне нравится.  
\- Даже не мечтай, - хмыкает Дик. – Он ещё несовершеннолетний.  
Рой смеётся.  
\- У тебя только одно на уме, курья твоя голова. – Схватив Дика, он притягивает его в объятия. – С днём рождения, короткие штанишки.  
\- Спасибо, Рой, - Дик возвращает с воодушевлением объятия. – Рад, что ты появился.  
Рой собирается было ответить, но его останавливает дверной звонок. Все оборачиваются увидеть новоприбывшего, и мгновением позже Альфред проводит двух самых удивительных из виданных Джейсоном женщин.  
Донна Трой сложена, как… ну, чего уж тут таиться. Женщина – богиня. У неё чёрные как ночь волосы, кристально-голубые глаза, а её сиськи… Джейсон отводит глаза и пытается сфокусироваться на её лице, пока Дик знакомит их. Она улыбается ему и жмёт руку, оставляя его слегка ошарашенным.  
Оборачиваясь к другим новоприбывшим, он сталкивается лицом к лицу с кем-то, сошедшим прямо со страниц глянцевого журнала. Он поднимает глаза выше… и выше, наконец, встречая жутковато сверкающие глаза.  
\- Вау, - выдыхает он, не сдержавшись. Он не успевает сказать ничего больше, как оказывается в жарких объятиях, прижатый к её огромным оранжевым грудям. С минуту Джейсон верит, что может умереть счастливым, не сходя с места.  
\- Я так рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, Джейсон, - говорит она тепло. – Дик нам столько о тебе рассказывал.  
\- Эм, ага, я тоже, - отвечает он чересчур пылко для крутого парня. Она так замечательно пахнет, как будто пряностями и сладким. Прижав его ещё раз напоследок к своим большим, мягким грудям, она отпускает его и ласково улыбается. Джейсон встряхивается малость. – У тебя самые клёвые сиськи, - выпаливает он, Кори кажется довольной.  
\- Спасибо, - мило отвечает она.  
\- Не за что, - Джейсон готов испробовать нечто более обходительное, но Кори уже оборачивается к Тиму и притягивает того в точно такие же объятия. Глаза у Тима становятся огромные, и он застывает, краснея.  
Джейсон хмыкает. Разве может он винить Тима – несомненно Тим реагирует точно так же на чью угодно попытку обнять его.  
\- А это новый Робин! Дик рассказывал о тебе очень много хорошего, - добавляет она, отпуская его. – Об обоих.  
\- Э-э… приятно познакомиться, мисс Андерс.  
Кори запрокидывает голову и смеётся, а после под завистливые взгляды Джейсона притягивает всполошенного Тима в очередное объятие.  
\- Прошу, Тим, зови меня Кори!  
\- Разве… разве ты не должна обнимать именинника? – Охает Тим, Кори отпускает его и оборачивается к Дику, её улыбка становится озорной.  
\- Ах, имениннику полагается кое-что получше, чем обнимания, - объявляет она, обвивая его руками за шею, и прямо у них на глазах впивается ему в губы.  
Чёрт, что такого в этом Грейсоне, что заставляет всех на него вестись?  
\- Ха, надеюсь на мой день рождения будет не хуже, - говорит Джейсон в сторону Тима, или собирается сказать, но оборачиваясь, видит, что Тим отступил на несколько шагов. Вероятно, чтобы оказаться вне зоны обниманий. От такой мысли Джейсону немного горько. Он бросает взгляд на парочку, которая давно перешла от поцелуев к облапываниям, и закатывает глаза.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он Тиму, - пошли, посмотрим, что там творится возле бассейна.  
Стоят сумерки, но внутренний двор сияет длинными гирляндами огней и подсветкой бассейна. Джейсон сразу направляется прямиком к столу с закусками. Иметь еду под рукой всегда, когда бы ни хотелось по-прежнему немного странно. Альфред выглядит неизменно довольным, видя его пустую тарелку. У Джейсона не хватает храбрости сказать ему, что неважно, чем Альфред будет его кормить – он мог каждый день давать им фасоль и брюссельскую капусту, и Джейсон всё равно бы их схарчил.  
Естественно, когда Альфред готовит брюссельскую капусту, та оказывается вкусной. Фасолью их пока не кормили, но у Джейсона имеется стойкое подозрение, что если её приготовит Альфред, она ему тоже понравится.  
Взяв тарелку, Джейсон принимается наполнять её небольшими бутербродами, пиццей и фруктами в шоколаде. Он подумывает о пиве, но Альфред перехватывает его взгляд, так что приходится взять стакан лимонада. Озираясь, он замечает Тима дальше около дома. Его приобнимает Дик, похоже, представляя какому-то высокому, широкоплечему парню в очках.  
Ну, тогда ладно.  
Пока Джейсон занят наполнением тарелки, прибывают ещё люди. Кори разговаривает с каким-то парнем, засевшем в бассейне, частью под, частью над водой. Заодно с зелёным осьминогом, но никого это, похоже, не смущает, в виду чего Джейсон приходит к выводу, что тот тоже среди приглашённых.  
Тим с головой в беседе о чём-то, так что, увидав Роя в другом конце дворика, Джейсон отправляется к нему. Некоторые из встреченных им сегодня людей довольно чудаковатые, но Рой кажется вполне себе обычным. И от него точно не пробирает дрожью, как от той цыпы в капюшоне, и не веет неодобрением, как от огромного зелёного чувака, отирающегося у десертного столика.  
Рой небрежно устроился на шезлонге, метая дротики в доску, повешенную кем-то на стене дома.  
\- Эй, - приветствует он Джейсона.  
\- Эй, - откликается Джейсон и садится за еду. С некоторое время они сидят в дружном молчании на фоне смеха и музыки вечеринки, лишь прерываемом время от времени глухим попаданием очередного дротика в яблочко.  
\- Не могу прийти в себя, какой новый Робин тихоня, - сообщает Рой спустя пару минут. Джейсон поворачивается. Рой качает головой. – Он такой серьёзный.  
\- Что такого плохого, чтобы быть серьёзным? – Джейсон слегка вскидывается в защиту Тима. Да, это правда, но Джейсону он таким и нравится. В этом весь Тим.  
\- Ничего, - Рой посылает в доску последний свой дротик и встаёт – собрать остальные. – Он кажется умным парнем. Просто, когда думаешь о Робине, представляешь себе нечто совсем другое, понимаешь?  
Джейсон делает глоток лимонада  
\- И что же именно ты себе представляешь?  
Рой пожимает плечами и усаживается на место.  
\- Не знаю. Дик всегда был… броским. Всегда справлялся с плохими парнями со смехом и выпендрёжем.  
\- Тим совершенно не такой, - качает головой Джейсон.  
\- Это сразу видно.  
Разговор о Тиме заставляет Джейсона оглядеться в его поисках. Дик снова обнимает Тима за плечи… или всё ещё обнимает? Беседуя с какой-то рыжей цыпой в инвалидной коляске и робопарнем, которого Джейсон опознаёт, как Киборга.  
Джейсону начинает конкретно надоедать, как Грейсон виснет на Тиме, особенно насмотревшись с несколько минут назад, как именинник лизался с Кори. Ни от кого другого Тим этого бы не стерпел… месяцы прошли, прежде чем Тим почувствовал себя уютно в объятиях Джейсона, а Дика они знали, сколько, несколько недель?  
Чувствуя раздражение, он отворачивается обратно к столу с закусками. Очевидно, Альфред отправился внутрь за добавкой или ещё там чем, так что Джейсон встаёт и непринуждённо идёт туда, где пиво, холодное и манящее. Он тянется к горлышку…  
\- Ещё лимонаду, хозяин Джейсон? – доносится голос Альфреда сзади, Джейсон едва не выпрыгивает из кожи.  
\- Блядь! – вырывается у него, прежде чем он успевает опомниться. – Извиняюсь, - тут же морщится он. – Эм, конечно, Альфред. Неплохо бы. Спасибо.  
Пожилой мужчина приподнимает бровь и протягивает ему чашку. Джейсон вздыхает и возвращается к вечеринке.  
Ну, по крайней мере, лимонад отличный.  
Тим всё ещё беседует с цыпой в коляске… вообще-то весьма так горячей штучкой. Выглядит он весьма довольным и чуть раскрасневшимся, увлечённо жестикулируя, вероятно, в попытке что-то объяснить.  
К счастью, Дик, похоже, куда-то смылся. А к Рою присоединились Донна и Кори, и Джейсон возвращается обратно к ним.  
\- Эй, пацан, - окликает его Рой и суёт в руки что-то холодное. – На, подержи, ладно?  
Джейсон щурится на пиво, затем на Роя. Рой подмигивает.  
Ох, мелькает в голове у Джейсона. А Рой и вправду парень что надо. Джейсон оглядывается по сторонам. Альфред разговаривает с тощим рыжим парнем застенчивого вида. Джейсон отворачивается к ним спиной и делает несколько глотков, опорожняя бутылку наполовину, только после чего возвращает её Рою и усаживается на скамейку рядом с Кори.  
Боже, хорошо-то как.  
Небо совсем потемнело. Золотая кожа Кори как будто сияет в мягком свете, её глаза мерцают лёгкой зеленью более странной, чем казалось бы. Она смеётся над чем-то из сказанного Роем, её тело сотрясается, а сиськи подпрыгивают. Джейсон тянется к ней с улыбкой. Боже, она великолепна.  
Отбросив с лица пряди, она наклоняется вперёд – гораздо ближе, чем девушка обычно присаживается, только если она не заинтересована.  
\- Поможешь мне кое с чем, Джейсон?  
Джейсон готов заверить, что поможет ей с чем угодно вплоть до захвата мира. Рой из-за её плеча корчит рожи, посмеиваясь, но заодно мотая головой и маша руками. Джейсон однако понятия не имеет, что он хочет ему сказать, поэтому только кивает Кори.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Мои друзья, особенно некоторые друзья… - оборачивается она через плечо, но к тому времени Рой невинно таращится вдаль, - …иногда любят подшутить надо мной. Я не всегда понимаю земную культуру. Рой рассказал мне кое-что, о чём я желаю услышать независимое подтверждение.  
\- Конечно, - заверяет Джейсон, и теперь он хотя бы знает, почему Рой пытается послать ему какие-то сигналы. К этому моменту он, похоже, сдался и согнулся в коленях, беззвучно ухохатываясь до слёз в глазах под вящее веселье Донны.  
\- Правда ли принято подвергать молодого человека сексуальным телесным наказаниям в день рождения?  
Джейсон моргает с распахнутым ртом. Не успевает он опомниться от удивления, а ночь пронзает смех Роя.  
\- Шлёпанье именинника! – хекает Рой, и даже Донна прыскает смешком. – Я рассказывал ей о порке именинника! Про секс это уже она сама придумала, клянусь!  
Кори выпрямляется, надув губы.  
\- Твой тон намекал…  
\- Его тон всегда намекает. – Отрезает Донна и собирается сказать и ещё что-то, но Рой наклоняется и кусает её в оголённое плечо, заставляя вздрогнуть с удивлённым смешком и толкает его обратно на его стул.  
\- Итак, - продолжает Кори, не обращая внимания на друзей, начавших шуточную потасовку, - эта порка обычное дело?  
\- Да, наверное, - пожимает Джейсон плечами. – В смысле, некоторые так и делают.  
Кори откидывается с задумчивым выражением на лице. Она оборачивается через плечо и смотрит в сторону бассейна, Джейсон тоже смотрит на бассейн. Рядом с едой Тима не видно, и когда Джейсон оглядывается вокруг – его нигде нет.  
Хватит паниковать как девчонка, раздражённо одёргивает он себя. Ему не обязательно постоянно знать, где Тим, или же Тиму – где он. Он, наверное, отошёл в туалет или куда-то ещё. Тем не менее, когда после нескольких минут Тим так и не возвращается, Джейсон начинает беспокоиться.  
\- Прошу прощения, - говорит Рой, и Джейсон переводит взгляд на него. Каким-то образом он заполучил Донну к себе на колени, но теперь они поднимаются. – Уже поздно. Пойдём, поищем Брюса, пора прощаться.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться, - Донна жмёт ему руку, хватка у неё твёрдая и уверенная. Она разворачивается и направляется к выходу. Рой вручает Джейсону пиво и отправляется следом довольный собой.  
Джейсон снова осматривается, но Тима по-прежнему нигде не видно. Случайно он перехватывает взгляд Дика и отводит глаза, но поздно, Дик расплывается в улыбке и направляется в его сторону. Дик уже у края площадки, как Джейсону в голову приходит мысль.  
\- Бить надо сильно, - негромко сообщает он Кори. – Такая традиция.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает она, благодаря сверкающей улыбкой.  
\- Без проблем. – Джейсон осушает бутылку и отправляется на поиски Тима.

+++

Тим никогда не считал себя любителем вечеринок, но пока что ему и вправду нравится. Он чувствовал себя весьма неловко, пока Дик не решил сжалиться над ним, взяв под опеку и приняв на себя роль посредника между Тимом и остальными. Он знакомит Тима с несколькими гостями, которые, как он думает, понравятся Тиму. Тим не может удержаться от улыбки, вспоминая все вечера, что проводил в архивах библиотеки. Как невероятно, что всё это время он находился не далее чем в десяти ярдах от Бэтгёрл и даже не догадывался?  
Супермен оказывается весьма милым – конечно, Тим не считал его ужасным, но не таким неожиданно для Тима открытым. Джейсон, похоже, тоже неплохо проводит время. Тим немного волнуется, когда они расходятся у напитков, но Джейсон, похоже, неплохо поладил с Арсеналом, и это радует Тима. Он рад, что у Джейсона появляются новые друзья – особенно друзья, которые могут помочь ему свыкнуться со всем этим супергеройством.  
Что же до него, то Тим оказывается вовлечён в растянувшийся на полчаса разговор о телепатии и кибернетике. Тема интересная, уж не говоря, что Гарт и Стоун высказывают несколько интересных идей, но его мысли отчасти заняты другим. Преимущественно наблюдением, как Джейсон смеётся со своими новыми друзьями, его до недавнего времени приподнятое настроение внезапно сходит на нет.  
Ему стоит радоваться. Если то, что у Джейсона нашлось нечто общее с Арсеналом, приносит счастье, то тот факт, что Джейсон ведёт беседу с кем-то столь необычным, как Старфайер, словно она обычная девушка, должно приводить его в восторг. Вот только он разговаривает с ней не как с просто очередной девушкой. Тим закусывает губу.  
Не в том дело, что он не видел прежде флиртующего Джейсона – Джейсон всегда заигрывал с девицами в их многоэтажке и на улице. Он даже с Розой флиртовал иногда, и именно поэтому Тим никогда и не придавал этому значения. Но как Джейсон сидит сейчас… как он смотрит, явно и откровенно на инопланетную безудержно смеющуюся супермодель…  
Старфайр красивая женщина, очень красивая. Неудивительно, что Джейсону захотелось сесть так близко к ней, притянуться к ней… Его лицо практически у её груди, и Джейсон выглядит весьма довольным подобным обстоятельством. Можно даже сказать, что он светится вожделением, и не похоже, чтобы Старфайер возражала. Скорее даже наоборот. Она кладёт Джейсону руку на плечо и наклоняется ближе, чтобы что-то сказать, и…  
Понимание окатыват его ведром холодной воды. Тим невольно пятится, запинаясь о плитку выложенную вокруг бассейна. Стоун так что-то и рассказывает, но Тим его не слышит, не видит внезапную вспышку обеспокоенности промелькнувшую лицом Гарта. Стоун оборачивается к нему, и он бормочет что-то – какие-то извинения после которых летит к дверям.  
Сейчас он не хочет никого вокруг. Бог знает, что у него сейчас на лице. Он не в силах оставаться и дальше смотреть, как Джейсон заигрывает с красивыми женщинами, потому что факт, ошеломляющий его с яростной уверенностью…  
Джейсону нравятся девушки.  
Джейсон любит девушек.  
Тим чувствует тошноту. Он устремляется через холл к лестнице, но передумывает – он сомневается, что сможет сейчас оставаться в их комнате, особенно со всем ворохом встающих на места мыслей. Вместо этого он ныряет в гостиную и захлопывает за собой дверь, прислоняясь к надёжной удерживающей древесине.  
Джейсон любит девушек.   
Тим не дурак. Он знает, что только потому что человек… отчаявшийся человек, готов сделать нечто за деньги, не значит, что он этого хочет. Когда бы он думал ли, что Джейсон получал удовольствие вечерами, в которые исчезал на несколько часов и возвращался домой с деньгами, едой и осунувшимся лицом… бессомненная причина, почему Тим был так поглощён идеей вытащить Джейсона из такой жизни. Как можно было не понять и сделать выводы об ориентации Джейсона на основании вынужденных обстоятельств.  
Джейсон поцеловал его первым, напоминает Тим себе, в ночь, когда они ограбили Джои Марино, раздобыв достаточно и на еду и на недельный номер в дешёвом мотеле. Он поцеловал Тима от радости, и Тим купился. И Джейсону, казалось, нравилось. Нравилось целовать Тима. Но целовать – это одно дело. И совсем другое всё остальное…  
Он рассказывал о других своих партнёрах – не мужчинах, которые ему платили, но друзьях, других ребятах с улицы, говорил о них так, словно получал из встреч лишь оргазм и момент единения. Тим никогда не думал расспросить были ли означенные друзья парнями или девушками, теперь же это представляется огромным недосмотром. Это была бы весьма полезная информация, и могла бы потенциально утихомирить распирающее грудь Тима чувство.  
Его ошеломляет пониманием, что первый шаг почти никогда не был за Джейсоном. Всякий раз, как они ласкали друг друга, именно Тим выступал инициатором, обычно, уговорами. Прося, пока Джейсон не уступал с неохотой, натянутостью… Тим сглатывает и добредает до ближайшего стула, с тяжестью опускаясь на сиденье. Джейсон в последнее время едва ли даже прикасается к нему – за пару недель случайны касания и разъерошивание волос, на которые Тим уже и не обращал внимания, почти… иссякли. В дневное время Джейсон ведёт себя так, будто между ними ничего нет. Когда же они возвращаются в спальню, именно Тим всегда целует его первым, именно Тим всегда тянет его в постель.  
Внезапно он вспоминает сказанное некогда Джейсоном. Сказанное в шутку, но голос Джейсона звучал немного горько… в достаточной мере, чтобы тогда заставить Тима начать убеждать в обратном. Джейсон сказал, что с тем количеством денег, которые раздобыл Тим… Он назвал себя «шлюхой», и Тиму было так гадко – было противно от вложенного смысла, от подразумеваемых обстоятельств. Он никогда не желал, чтобы Джейсон чувствовал себя обязанным ему в чём-то, и особенно в таком.  
Но… две ночи назад он принудил Джейсона. Тим прижал его запястья к кровати, потому что хотел отсосать ему, Джейсон не соглашался. Джейсон продолжал противиться, а потом, после, даже не посмотрел на Тима. И с тех пор он не прикасался к Тиму, даже по-дружески непринуждённо, к чему Тим так незаметно до боли привык.  
Тим обхватывает коленки и прижимает к груди. Ему не хочется верить, но столь многое теперь становится понятным: почему Джейсон такой несговорчивый, почему он относительно не против взаимной мастурбации, но упирается, когда Тим пытается двинуться дальше, почему в последние два дня он едва ли смотрит Тиму в глаза. Если Джейсон гетеросексуален…  
Если Джейсон гетеросексуален…  
Со скрипом распахивается дверь, и Тим подпрыгивает от неожиданности. На мгновение ему кажется, что возможно это Джейсон ищет его, но свет из коридора вырисовывает две фигуры в проёме. Тим не успевает додумать, как включается свет, и он смотрит на Арсенала и Трою, выглядящих весьма удивлёнными при виде него. Тим замечает их сплетённые руки, тут же отводя глаза в сторону.  
\- Эй, малой, - Арсенал вероятно считает, что хорошо управился, скрывая раздражение в голосе. – Что ты здесь делаешь, один в темноте?  
Тим слазит со стула и выходит в дверь, проскальзывая мимо них в коридор.  
Он не уверен, что может сказать, если откроет рот.

+++

Коридор и зал светлые, но в той части дома, где они живут, довольно темно. Джейсону слышен шум вечеринки: музыка, смех, плеск в бассейне – отдалённые и приглушённые. В первых нескольких местах, куда он заглядывает в поисках Тима, он его не находит и отправляется в их комнату, решив, что у Тима разболелась голова, или ещё может что случилась, или возможно не только Джейсону удалось употребить бутылочку другую пива. Однако в спальне темно.  
Ну, когда-нибудь Тим да придёт. Туфли Джейсона жмут пальцы – Дик ему бессовестно соврал, потому как несмотря на все протесты и полу-шуточные угрозы побить антиквариат, Альфред всё же заставил его надеть туфли на вечеринку. Он включает светильник и садится, чтобы снять их. Уже довольно поздно, и Джейсон не то чтобы устал, но день выдался долгим, и, хах, он провёл его, показывая себя с лучшей стороны. Этим вечером он познакомился с десятком супергероев, что весьма круто. И девочки были что надо.  
Он расстёгивает пару пуговиц и раскидывается на кровати, потягиваясь и вспоминая мраморно-бледную кожу Донны, крепкие мускулы Кори, прячущиеся под округлостями. Когда Тим вернётся, Джейсон вроде как надеется, он будет в настроении для чего-то ещё.  
Он редко теперь… касается Тима. Поначалу его мало заботило присутствие Брюса или Альфреда. Но после сказанного Диком… что он принуждает Тима… Джейсону не хотелось даже обнимать Тима в присутствии Дика или других, смеющих судить о том, о чём они не имеют ни малейшего представления.  
Он рыкает и встряхивает головой. Неважно. Эта комната только их, здесь Джейсон может прикасаться к Тиму, когда захочет, здесь некому смотреть, насмехаться или неодобрительно хмуриться.  
Но только… невинно. Ничего такого, что могло бы… Решать только Тиму, напоминает он себе. Всегда. Он оставляет инициативу Тиму. И даже тогда он должен быть осторожен. Потому что Тим может начать что-то, потому что ему может показаться, что он должен.  
Как однажды, когда ему показалось, что Джейсон бросил его… и ещё, когда… Джейсон зажмуривается и в очередной раз мотает головой, горло перехватывает удушающее чувство вины. Он не хочет вспоминать об этом, вспоминать, как восхитительно это было, как чудесно было во рту Тима… он перекатывается с тихоньким стоном, зарываясь лицом в одеяло, и замирает.  
Что интересно случилось с их одеялом?  
Они никогда не уговаривались об этом, просто держали его в изножье кровати. Небольшая частичка из прежде. Их одеяло, то самое, в котором Тулио играл в призрака, то самое, которое Роза аккуратно штопала для них на Рождество.  
Джейсон смотрит, не соскользнуло ли оно на пол, когда он плюхнулся на кровать, после включает свет и перерывает покрывала, но так нигде и не находит. Чёрт… не мог же Альфред его … выбросить, так ведь? Если бы он хотел, то уже бы выбросил, верно? Уж точно он не стал бы его стирать… Джейсон заглядывает под кровать, просто на всякий случай, но тут же одёргивает себя, чувствуя себя нелепо.  
Одеяла нет. Тима тоже нет. Наверняка это не совпадение. Так где он? Джейсон выпрямляется и пытается размышлять здраво. Иногда, когда по ночам бывает прохладно, Тим любит читать, сидя перед камином и укрыв колени одеялом. Ни для камина, ни для одеяла не слишком и холодно, но, эй, Тим не всегда очень общителен, верно? Так может он просто устал от вечеринки и отправился почитать где-нибудь и забрал с собой одеяло.  
Идея вполне здравая, Джейсон закидывает туфли под кровать и отправляется в библиотеку. Света из-под дверной щели не видно, он заглядывает, в комнате темно. Он уже готов сдаться и спросить у Альфреда, когда его взгляд цепляет какое-то движение, и он понимает, что Тим всё же здесь, свернувшийся под одеялом… почти в непроглядной темноте.  
\- Эй, - окликает Джейсон, когда Тим никак не реагирует, совершенно неподвижный, как будто думает, что Джейсон его не заметил. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
Тим сидит на диване, подобрав ноги, большей частью укрытый одеялом. Пожав плечами, он закутывается сильнее.  
\- Я решил, что сегодня заночую здесь.  
\- Что? – поражённо произносит Джейсон. – Почему?  
Тим… не смотрит на него. Что-то не так.  
\- Я подумал, ты захочешь уединиться.  
Его голос, весь его вид совершенно невыразительны, как у лучшего шулера. Джейсон всякий раз ненавидит его такое поведение.  
\- С чего бы это? – Встряхивает Джейсон головой.  
Тим вздыхает и смотрит в сторону стеклянных дверей, ведущих на балкон. Сквозь щель приоткрытых створок до Джейсона доносятся плеск и взрывы девичьего смеха.  
\- Мне показалось, ты хорошо проводил время. Тебе не обязательно было уходить, только потому что я ушёл.  
\- Тим, - Джейсон переступает порог, закрывая двери за собой и следом включая лампу. Тим вздрагивает и, кажется, только глубже исчезает под одеялом, словно готовый укрыться с головой, если бы было можно. Если бы Джейсон дал ему. – Что случилось? – в голос Джейсона просачивается тень раздражения. – Ответь, Тим.   
\- Ничего не случилось, - голос его по-прежнему столь же невыразителен.  
\- Чёрт, Тим, - зажмуривается Джейсон и бьётся затылком о дверь – один раз. После открывает глаза и подходит к сидящему совершенно неподвижно и изображающему робота Тиму.  
\- Тим, - Джейсон ненавидит, как умоляюще звучит его голос. – Пожалуйста. Что я не так сделал?  
Внезапно Тим вскидывает на него взгляд, и возможно Джейсон и был бы рад увидеть трещину в его маске, не выгляди Тим под ней таким жалким. Лицо его сохраняет спокойное выражение, но в его широко распахнутых глазах лихорадочный блеск.  
\- Ничего. Ничего. Ты ничего не сделал, Джейсон. Я… - он сбивается и сглатывает, вновь отводя взгляд. – Мне просто захотелось спать. – Голос его охриплый и слишком тихий. – Иди обратно на вечеринку. Тебе же было хорошо с Тройей и Старфайер.  
Вот значит что. Джейсону следовало догадаться. Сратые двойные стандарты, значит Дик весь вечер вешался на Тима, и Джейсон и слова не сказал, и вот теперь он вдруг оказывается виноват, потому что не мог отмахнуться от невероятных оранжевых сисек прямо ему в лицо. Он запускает пятерню в волосы и вздыхает.  
\- Слушай, прости, ладно? Я только подкатывал к ним. Ничего другого…  
Тим мотает головой.  
\- Я не злюсь на тебя. В любом случае, ты мне ничего не обещал, верно?  
Ну, верно… они никогда не говорили о… о том, что между ними. Но Джейсон почти с полгода каждую ночь спал с Тимом в обнимку и думал, что это должно что-то значить.  
\- Ты явно злишься на меня, иначе бы ты так себя не вёл, - отвечает Джейсон. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Тим просто накричал на него. – Я знаю, ты обижен. Ты ревнуешь, да?  
Тим давится глухим и горьким смешком.  
\- Ревную? – говорит он, наконец хоть чуть повышая голос. – У меня нет никаких прав ревновать. Ты ничего мне не должен, Джейсон. Ничего. Ты можешь. Ты можешь делать, что тебе хочется, ладно?  
\- Кроме только если хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в кровать, очевидно. – Джейсону приходит внезапная мысль, заставляя отступиться. – Это… Это из-за?...  
Он сглатывает, перед глазами встаёт прошлая ночь. Надо было остановить его. Он знал, что потом Тим пожалеет. И вот Тим пытается остаться наедине, и Джейсон снова давит на него… блядь.  
\- Тим, - вздыхает он, - если ты не хочешь спать в одной кровати, ничего страшного. Тебе не нужно ночевать здесь. Кровать твоя. Ты же знаешь, я всё равно привык спать где угодно.  
Тим яростно мотает головой и расплетается из калачика, в который сжался, опуская ноги на пол и садясь прямо.  
\- Это… неважно, чего я хочу, Джейсон. И не говори такого! Только потому, что тебе пришлось нелегко, не значит, что так и должно быть, понимаешь? Я прекрасно переночую и на диване, а утром спрошу у Альфреда, в какую комнату могу перенести свои вещи…  
\- Перенести? – выпаливает Джейсон, не успевая опомниться. Ему словно под дых дали. – Ты бросаешь меня? – Если Тим больше его не хочет… Джейсон качает головой. – Не беспокойся, - говорит он сухо, - можешь не переселяться. – Ему снова приходиться тяжело сглотнуть, прежде чем он может продолжить. – Без тебя у меня нет причин здесь оставаться.  
Он разворачивается к двери, но не успевает сделать и шагу – Тим хватает его за руку, пытаясь развернуть к себе. Джейсон дёргает и изворачивается в попытке высвободиться, Тим отвечает быстрым захватом и подсечкой, от которых Джейсон едва успевает уклониться. Он пытается отпихнуть Тима, но Тим пользуется силой толчка, чтобы развернуть его и сплестись ногами, повалив обоих на пол.  
Джейсон бьётся головой о жёсткий деревянный пол и морщится – он слишком увлёкся тем, чтобы смягчить падение Тима и забыл о себе, к тому же при падении он весьма чувствительно получил от Тима локтем в живот. Он не уверен, был ли удар умышленным.  
\- Блядь! – чертыхается он, переведя дыхание. – Какого чёрта!  
Тим распластался на нём, даже не утруждаясь в попытке удержать хватку. Прижавшись лбом к джейсоновой груди, он просто лежит на Джейсоне, обхватив за рёбра.  
\- Прости меня, - говорит он тихо и странно сдавленно. – Джейсон. Джей. Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Прости меня. Прости.  
Джейсон вмиг лишается пыла и опускает голову на пол. Джейсон совершенно разбит, как тогда, когда Тим подумал, что он сбежал. У Джейсона сжимается в груди.  
\- Эй, - зовёт он, но Тима никак не отпускает.  
Тим дышит с надрывом – Джейсон слышит его даже сквозь гул собственного сердца.  
\- Я не хотел так, - говорит он почти в слезах.  
Джейсон вздыхает и смотрит в потолок.  
\- А кто хотел? – В глазах печёт, и он зажмуривается. – Чего ты ещё ожидал? Что я обрадуюсь? Я… - он вынужден прерваться на секунду и сделать вдох, чувствуя, как по виску пролегает мокрая дорожка. – Я не должен был кричать на тебя. Я понимаю, что виноват.  
Он чувствует, как Тим ворочается и немного приподнимается. Возможно, Тим собирается встать с него и отпустить. Джейсону совсем этого не хочется. Если это последняя возможность испытать прикосновение Тима, ему хочется продлить его подольше.  
\- Я налажал. Я всё похерил. – Он жмурится сильнее, давя жгучее чувство в глазах.  
\- Нет, Джейсон. – Тим твёрд. – Пожалуйста. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Это я… - он сбивается и снова роняет голову Джейсону на грудь. – Тебе не нужно со мной спать, чтобы остаться здесь. Брюс хочет работать с тобой не меньше, чем со мной… может даже больше. Ты старше и сильнее. Даже если ты не захочешь быть Блюджеем, он не собирается тебя выгонять. Ты ему нравишься. Он сказал, что хочет усыновить тебя.  
Джейсон открывает глаза и нахмуривается.  
\- Я никогда не… Тим, единственная причина, почему я здесь, это потому что я хотел быть с тобой.  
Тим бормочет что-то ему в грудь, и Джейсон приподнимает его за плечи.  
\- Что?  
\- Но не «быть» со мной, - говорит Тим сдавленным голосом. – Я… не против. Джейсон ты мне ничего не должен, и я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты так считал.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь! – Встряхивает его Джейсон, отстраняя Тима и садясь. – До встречи с тобой я был никем. Я обязан тебе всем!  
Тим перебирается на коленях ближе к нему, и они оказываются лицом к лицу.  
\- Неправда!  
\- Правда. Боже, Тим, я знаю, ты предпочитаешь видеть в людях только хорошее, но я был простым воришкой! Я был шлюхой!   
Никогда раньше он не говорил этого вслух. Он не знает, ожидал ли он от Тима, что тот скривится… только этого не происходит. Тим продолжает мотать головой, словно сказанное Джейсоном всё равно неправда.  
\- Да! – выкрикивает он. – Я воровал шины. Я сосал члены за деньги. Я делал всё, что угодно, чтобы выжить…  
\- Знаю! – кричит Тим в ответ, голосом сиплым от чувств. – Знаю, ясно! Но тебе больше не нужно!  
Джейсон так ошеломлён его взрывом, что совершенно забывает, что собирался сказать. Он просто сидит, глупо таращась на раскрасневшееся лицо и в блестящие глаза Тима под их тяжёлое дыхание в тихой комнате. Музыка снаружи в какое-то мгновение смолкла, и шума вечеринки больше не слышно. Но ему плевать.  
\- Тим, - говорит он тихо. – Ты о чём?  
Тим отшатывается и встаёт, направляясь, чтобы закрыть балконную дверь. Там он и остаётся, прислонившись к раме и не глядя на Джейсона, и Джейсону приходится напрягаться, чтобы понять, потому что слова его едва слышно.  
\- О сексе. Я идиот. Я понял только сегодня, когда увидел тебя со Старфайер. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что ты не гей.  
\- Я не гей, - отвечает Джейсон, ощущая себя до странности оборонительно. – А ты?  
\- Да, - отвечает Тим с совершенной лёгкостью. – Я думал, что и ты тоже. Думаю… наверное, я принимал желаемое за действительное, но это не оправдание. Мне нет оправдания. Я могу лишь просить о прощении.  
\- За что? – Джейсон встаёт на ноги. Тим должно быть услышал его движения, потому что оборачивается и, наконец, смотрит Джейсону в глаза.  
\- Я вынуждал тебя к неприятным тебе вещам, воспользовался тем… - он останавливается. – Я думал, что, возможно, дело в отсутствии у меня опыта. Что, возможно, вот почему ты не испытывал желания – вот почему мне приходилось проявлять инициативу первым. Я думал, возможно, я научусь, и тебе станет нравиться больше. Ты не должен был позволять мне, Джейсон.  
Джейсон останавливается в паре футов от Тима. Его глаза распахнуты во всю ширь.  
\- Ты, блядь, серьёзно что ли?  
Тим закусывает губу и отводит взгляд.  
\- Походу да. Ты считаешь, ты что? Считаешь, я не хотел? Что мне не нравилось, когда ты мне отсасываешь?  
\- Ты два дня почти даже не смотрел на меня. – Тихо отвечает Тим. – Не прикасался ко мне. Прошлой ночью ты повернулся во сне и забросил руку мне на грудь, но стоило тебе проснуться, ты сразу вернулся на свой край кровати…  
\- Ты лежал, как натянутая струна! Я решил, тебе было неприятно. Боже, Тим… - Он подходит и заключает Тима в объятия несмотря на полу-неохотное сопротивление. – Я просто не хотел торопить события. Я не знаю, как всё это должно происходить, ясно? Эти все… отношения. Я никогда не спал ни с кем больше одного раза. Чёрт, я даже никогда не засыпал ни с кем после.  
Тим выворачивается из его объятий.  
\- Не надо, Джейсон. Ты сам только что сказал, что ты не гей…  
\- Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя! – И Тим замирает в его руках натянутый как струна, Джейсон клянёт себя, что сделал подобное признание таким вот образом, но всё же продолжает. – Или что не хочу тебя. Бывает и так и так, знаешь. И я и не переставал хотеть тебя. Боже, Тим, ты хоть представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило сдерживаться?  
Тим выглядит ошарашенным, и Джейсону кажется, что ему удалось достучаться до него.  
\- Но… почему…  
\- Потому что я боюсь, ясно? Когда я начал, я был младше тебя, и это самое паскудное, что случилось! И я не хочу перепаскудить и тебе тоже! – Он сжимает Тима, крепче прижимая к себе. – Я должен защищать тебя, а не… не… – Не домогаться тебя, думает он.  
\- Что не? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Тим. Он выворачивается из удерживающих рук Джейсона, и Джейсон мгновенно выпускает его. Тим отстраняется и смотрит на него сверкающим испытывающим взглядом. Спустя мгновение его взгляд смягчается, и он берёт лицо Джейсона в ладони.  
\- Джейсон… это разные вещи. – Когда Джейсон пытается мотнуть головой, Тим удерживает его на месте. – Разные. Ты… ты действительно любишь меня?  
\- Конечно да! – рявкает Джейсон, пытаясь освободить голову, но Тим не отпускает.  
\- Тогда совсем другое дело. Потому что я тоже люблю тебя. Очень. – На последних словах его голос падает, и Джейсон не в силах больше сопротивляться. Он позволяет Тиму притянуть его голову, соприкасаясь лбами вместе. Закрывая глаза.   
\- Тебе не нужно меня защищать, - продолжает Тим. – От других – да, но только не от себя, Джей. Мы партнёры.  
\- Партнёры, - выдыхает Джейсон.  
Тим легонько кивает, потершись лбом о лоб Джейсона.  
\- Я думал… думал, ты не хочешь меня. Что ты спишь со мной только из-за того, что считаешь, что обязан. – Джейсон чувствует, как подрагивают его губы, из которых вырывается смешок, но Тим ещё не закончил. – Ты сделаешь мне больно, только если не будешь честным. Или если уйдёшь, наверное, но…  
Джейсон обхватывает Тима за шею и притягивает к себе, приникая к его губам и целуя, словно пытаясь проглотить Тима целиком. У него в голове не остаётся ни единой связной мысли, как будто сказанное Тимом послужило спусковым крючком, распахнув нечто внутри, и возможно он и пожалеет потом, но прямо сейчас он не в силах оторваться от Тима и единственного желания – доказать ему.  
Тим возвращает поцелуй, сперва задыхаясь, а затем ахая… весьма нетерпеливо, его руки цепляются за Джейсона, притягивая ближе. Джейсон вкладывает в поцелуй всего себя – всё сдерживаемое в себе. Каждый момент молчаливого наблюдения, желания, каждый раз, что он хотел, но не посмел, каждый раз, что он отступался…  
Он соскальзывает руками по бокам Тима, оглаживают бёдра и тянет, заставляя Тима обвить его ногами вокруг талии, и блядь, это крышесносно. Джейсон толкает его к застеклённым дверям, вжимаясь в него и срывая с губ тихие пронзительные стоны.  
\- Джейсон… Джейсон…  
\- Я хочу тебя постоянно, - рычит Джейсон. – Блядь, Тим, я… - он подхватывает Тима под округлую попу, удерживая и тиская. Раскрасневшийся и зажмурившийся Тим сотрясается беспомощно. Его рот распахнут, самую малость, и Джейсон вспоминает, как несколько дней назад Тим впервые поцеловал его сквозь трусы.  
\- Такой красивый, - выдыхает Джейсон. – Такой сладкий.  
\- Я н-не сладкий, - ахает Тим. – Не…  
Джейсон толкается, впечатывая его в дверь.  
\- Сладкий, - настаивает он, целуя шею Тима и слегка прикусывая, и посасывая. Тим со стоном обмякает. – Такой охуенно сладкий, - повторяет Джейсон. – Так бы и вылизал.  
Глаза Тима распахиваются, страстные и затуманенный.  
\- Всё, что захочешь, - шепчет он. – Всё, что угодно, Джейсон. Джейсон.  
\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, - делится Джейсон, он хочет отпустить зад Тима и отдрочить ему, уложить его прямо здесь на полу и оттрахать, хочет, хочет. Но не может перестать тереться о Тима, чувствуя содрогания Тима всякий раз, с каждым словом. – Мой, - рычит Джейсонт. – Только мой. Ничей б-больше… - Тим выгибается навстречу, с его губ срывается резкий, короткий вскрик, его тело сводит судорогой. Рот Джейсона растягивается в почти безумной ухмылке. – Мы ещё не закончили, - шепчет он Тиму на ухо, прикусывая мочку.  
Тим всхлипывает, отчаяннее обнимая Джейсона за шею. Джейсон пытается отстраниться, и Тим горестно стонет, крепче стискивая длинные и гибкие ноги, и когда Джейсон отступает в сторону, тщетно цепляется пальцами за деревянную фрамугу, чтобы не упасть. Джейсон опускается на пол, и Тим соскальзывает по двери, оказываясь у него на коленях.  
Ноги Тима ослабляют хватку, и он вздёргивает себя на колени с помощью джейсоновой сорочки. Пользуясь захватом, он подтягивает Джейсона, в восторге от его стонов, его сильных рук, и Джейсон снова целует его.   
\- Хочу тебя всего, - обещает Джейсон в промежутках между стонами. - До самого конца…  
\- Джей! – ахает Тим, выгибаясь и вскидываясь ему навстречу. Он ударяется затылком в двери, и те дребезжат на петлях. Джейсон впивается в его горло, прямо в пульсирующую жилку, посасывая и прикусывая зубами, оставляя после себя отметины.  
Он запутывается на пуговицах тимовой сорочки, в спешке отправляя пару в полёт в разные стороны. У Тима восхитительная кожа: бледная и гладкая, с крепкими мускулами и костью под ней. Джейсон скользит зубами вдоль выступающей ключицы, зализывая жалящий след языком.  
В отличие от Джейсона мускулы Тима растут не так быстро, но он определённо уже не тот костлявый пацан, которого Джейсон повстречал несколько месяцев назад в игровом зале. Теперь у него заметно очерченные грудные мышцы - Джейсон оглаживает их, восторгаясь, как они ложатся под его ладони. Соски у Тима небольшие, торчащие твёрдыми горошинками. Джейсон гладит их подушечками пальцев, Тим дёргается и извивается.  
\- Нравится? – мурчит Джейсон и проходится по ним ладонями. До настоящего момента он не очень распускал руки, не давал себе воли узнать тело Тима, как его припекало.  
Тим издаёт тонкий пронзительный всхлип и подаётся навстречу прикосновению.  
\- Да. Боже. Нравится – мне всё нравится.  
Джейсон готов отвесить себе подзатыльник за то, что сдерживался так долго. Он наклоняется и пробует Тима на вкус, наслаждаясь остриём тимового соска. Тим почти всегда пахнет свежестью, как мыло и причудливые шампуни, которыми они пользуются. Но на самом краю чувствуется лёгкий оттенок, мускусный запах, который Джейсон по-прежнему улавливает временами после хорошего спарринга.  
Он в очередной раз облизывает сосок, и Тим дёргается. Боже, Тим настолько отзывчивый… настолько жаждущий. Отчаявшийся. Отчего Джейсон не увидел этого раньше? Джейсон только забавлялся с его сосками, даже ещё не прикасался к нему ниже пояса, а у Тима уже снова стоял, вжимаясь в джейсонов живот, отдаваясь ему, умоляя его.  
Тим извивается и причитает в его руках.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джейсон, - хнычет он.  
Джейсон никогда не мог отказать такому Тиму… он начинает понимать, что от него требовались все имеющиеся усилия, чтобы сдерживаться так долго. Теперь же, когда он может прикоснуться… когда это можно, он не в силах остановиться. Он отклоняется назад, притягивая Тима на себя, и переворачивается, прижав запястья Тима к деревянному полу. Он ставит засос на грудине, двигается губами вниз по прямой. Манящая цель – пупок Тима, Джейсон дышит на него, заставляя мышцы тимового живота затрепетать, и припадает к берущей начало оттуда тонкой линии волос.  
\- Боже, - ахает Тим, его живот сжимается в спазме под прикосновениями. – Джей.  
Джейсон отпускает его запястья и отстраняется немного, чтобы заняться тимовым ремнём, неуклюже принимаясь за пряжку нетерпеливыми пальцами. Наконец, справившись, он расстёгивает штаны Тима и дёргает молнию так яростно, что выдёргивает «собачку», затем ухватившись за пояс, он стаскивает с Тима штаны и трусы до колен. Тим садится, пытаясь помочь, но Джейсон только отпихивает его руки и толкает обратно на пол. Глаза у Тима распахиваются во всю ширь, но он больше не сопротивляется и не возражает.  
Туфли Тима представляют определённое препятствие, и Джейсон раздражённо взрыкивает, сорвав их одну за другой и отшвыривая прочь, чтобы наконец (наконец!), избавиться от дурацких этих штанов и трусов. Джейсон приостанавливается на мгновение, просто уставившись на Тима, вбирая его всего, Тим смотрит на него затуманенными глазами.  
Тим не смазливый красавчик вроде Грейсона, не большой и не крепкий парень вроде Роя или самого Джейсона. Тим… компактный. Жилистый. Джейсон уносится в мыслях к моменту их встречи, рука Тима опускается в замахе, впечатываясь в голову того урода. Мелкий, но опасный. Храбрый. Упорный. Умный.  
\- Джей… - взмаливается Тим, и Джейсон ухмыляется ему.  
Он встаёт на колени, раздвигая ноги Тима в стороны. Уже довольно поздно. Снаружи тихо, слышно только их тяжёлое дыхание. Наклоняясь, Джейсон целует головку тимового члена. Он поднимает взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Тимом, и облизывает, мазнув по всхлипывающему нечто, в которое обратился Тим. Тим закусывает ладонь.   
Единым слитным движением Джейсон заглатывает его до самого основания.  
Тим был прав. Это совершенно иначе. Потому что это Тим. Это Тим, и кричит он именно из-за Джейсона, даже пусть пытается заглушить звуки рукой. Джейсон прикрывает глаза и позволяет языку и горлу делать своё дело. Тим стучит свободной рукой по полу, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, не в силах заглушить прорывающиеся сквозь пальцы звуки.  
Джейсон лишает его всякого самообладания.  
И неожиданно к Джейсону приходит понимание… ему нравится. Нравится заставлять Тима терять голову. Почти со слышимым щелчком в его голове складываются кусочки мозаики. Тим не лгал: ему правда нравилось отсасывать Джейсону. Нравилось полностью и безоговорочно. Джейсона охватывает волна облегчения, такая всепоглощающая, что почти не оставляет сил.  
Он отдёргивается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и снова заглатывает, и Тим не перестаёт издавать эти звуки, сводя Джейсона с ума. Он знает, что осталось недолго, хотя Тим уже и кончил один раз. Всхлипы Тима становятся громче и тоньше, переходя в крик. Свободной рукой он вцепляется в волосы Джейсона, сжимая, дёргая, и Джейсон понимает, что теряет голову. Тим… сдержанный, замкнутый, стоический Тим, который даже не позволяет другим людям касаться его. И он позволяет Джейсону проделывать всё это с ним. Даже хочет этого от Джейсона больше всего остального.  
Тим суматошно цепляется за его волосы, и Джейсон первым бы посмеялся, не будь у него во рту тимов член. Он не собирается прерываться. Он заглатывает как может глубже. Тим под ним натягивается как струна, его стоны эхом отдаются в стенах комнаты, и он кончает Джейсону в рот. Джейсон сглатывает его, содрогающегося, а после отстраняется лишь на малость, чтобы уловить послевкусие, смакуя, облизывая головку языком, так что Тим скулит и прижимается ему к лицу, слишком преисполненный чувств, чтобы продолжать.  
Он пересаживается на пятки, тимов член с влажным причмоком выскальзывает из его губ. Тим смотрит на него своими распахнутыми и остекленевшими глазами, лицо его раскраснелось, волосы растрёпаны, на бледной коже сияет лунный свет. Он прекрасен и только Джейсона, и он любит Джейсона. Грудь захлёстывает внезапный прилив тепла – чувство, которого Джейсон не знал с самой смерти своей матери.  
Тим выдыхает протяжно и роняет голову со стуком, что должно быть больно. Джейсон хмыкает и склоняется над ним, опершись руками по оба бока от тимового лица и невесомо целуя его в губы. Глаза Тима распахиваются, он улыбается Джейсону и притягивает вниз для следующего поцелуя, облизывая джейсоновы губы, язык, и с явным довольством постанывая в джейсонов рот. Его руки соскальзывают по джейсоновой шее, пробираются по спине и выдёргивают сорочку из штанов, добираясь до кожи. Джейсон опирается на локоть и, запустив руку промеж ними, расстёгивает свои штаны. С одной рукой у него однако получается не очень складно, но стоит Тиму заметить, и он отталкивает джейсонову руку и берётся за задачу сам.  
\- Это было просто невероятно, Джейсон, - голос Тима чуть хрипловат от криков. – Я вопил как идиот…  
\- Нет, - возражает Джейсон и целует его, и стонет, когда Тим забирается в расстёгнутую ширинку и сжимает его через трусы. – Боже, обожаю твои руки.  
\- Твой рот, - бормочет Тим с чем-то вроде религиозного благоговения.  
Джейсон только посмеивается и касается губ Тима. Его язык оказывается пойман и прикушен за дерзость, Тим одной рукой стягивает с него штаны, а другой высвобождает Джейсона наружу, подрачивая неспешными движениями, от которых Джейсон стонет и трепещет.  
\- Для записи. Твой член мне тоже нравится.  
У Джейсона опять вырывается смех, быстро сменяющийся стоном, стоит Тиму его стиснуть.  
\- Честно! – оправдывается Тим. Его хватка сжимается чуть сильнее. – Ты больше никогда не будешь сдерживаться, - говорит Тим более тихо, его движения мучительно медленные но твёрдые. – Никогда. Обещай мне.  
\- Я… - Джейсон заставляет себя замолчать на вдохе.  
Тим останавливается.  
\- Обещаю! – выдыхает Джейсон. Он пытается толкаться в тимов кулак, но Тим двигается вместе с ним, не давая ему ни капли шанса. – Блядь, Тим, не останавливайся!  
Тим расплывается в медленной нехорошей улыбке, но обхватывает крепче и начинает снова дрочить, по-прежнему неспешно, но туго. Джейсон стонет.  
\- Джейсон? - Переспрашивает Тим весело, почти ласково.  
Джейсон втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и роняет голову, утыкаясь и дыша Тиму в плечо.  
\- А-а?  
Тим поворачивается, касаясь губами джейсоновых волос, его дыхание щекочет макушку.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул мой кулак.  
Джейсон выдаёт слабый постыдный всхлип и прекращает всякие попытки не толкаться, больше не сдерживая движения бёдер – почти не сдерживая.  
\- Так как если бы трахал меня, - подзуживает Тим грудным и чувственным, почти гипнотическим голосом.  
Джейсон слетает с катушек, безумно вбиваясь в тимов скользкий кулак. С коленями Тима вокруг бёдер и голой ногой, поглаживающей голень Джейсона через штаны легко отдаться воображению. Он ахает, матерясь, и впивается зубами Тиму в плечо, потому что иначе разбудит криком весь дом.  
\- Хочешь… эм, не сейчас – сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Но… что скажешь? Я был бы не против… Думаю, я хотел бы…  
\- Боже! – ахает Джейсон, вколачиваясь так, что кулак Тима вжимается в живот, и коротко вскрикивает охваченный накатившим удовольствием.  
Оргазм, кажется, не заканчивается целую вечность, затухая белыми всполохами на самой периферии, и он заваливается вперёд, не способный больше держать себя, падая Тиму на грудь и вышибая дух из обоих.  
Закрыв глаза, он пытается перевести дыхание, натужно задыхаясь Тиму в шею и чувствуя как бьётся сердце Тима, как вскидывает и опадает его тощая грудь. Ладонь Тима опускается ему на поясницу, вырисовывая липкие круги выше пояса. Другая рука зарывается Джейсону в волосы, поглаживая пальцами затылок. Это приятно, и Джейсон довольно урчит. Без сомнений он готов провести вот так вот остаток своей жизни.  
\- Это было… - заводит было Тим и сдувается. Продолжая поглаживать Джейсона по затылку. – Боже. Джей. Мне бы сейчас на тебя очень и очень злиться.  
От прежней вялости в конечностях совсем странно, но Джейсон всё равно напрягается, чувствуя ставший в горле комок. Он что-то сделал не так? Тим сказал…  
\- Перестань, - велит Тим. – Я не это имел в виду. – Он вздыхает. – Я злюсь, потому что мы давно бы уже могли заниматься сексом.  
Джейсон расслабляется снова, облегчение в его груди вырывается тихим смешком.  
\- Настолько хорошо?  
\- По шкале магнитуды. Джейсон, я даже пошевелиться не могу.  
Джейсон снова смеётся, но он полностью согласен. Секс, очевидно, гораздо лучше, когда во время него ты не ненавидишь себя. Джейсон тоже не очень хочет двигаться. Его кости будто стали желейными, и в ногах и кончиках пальцев всё ещё покалывает. Тим ворочается под ним - Джнйсон зарывается лицом Тиму в шею и дышит на оставленную отметину.  
\- Ты всё равно собирался здесь спать.  
\- Не на полу же.  
Джейсон переворачивается на бок и шарит по краю дивана, нащупывая край одеяла. Перевернувшись обратно, он устраивается под боком у Тима и укрывает их.  
\- Мы спали в местах и похуже.  
Тим смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, а затем его губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Действительно, - признаёт он. – Ты же понимаешь, что Альфред, скорее всего, найдёт нас утром?  
Джейсону настолько всё равно – он даже не пытается натянуть штаны.


	22. Две соломинки (Два коктейля)

Приятно выбраться из поместья хоть ненадолго. Приготовленное Альфредом, несомненно, чудесно, но иногда уж слишком чересчур, и запах бургеров в Джубокс Джанктион такой, что слюнки текут. Джейсон никогда здесь раньше не был, и он полагает, что и Тим тоже, судя по тому, как тот изучает меню – будто решает задачу. В углу музыкальный автомат играет старый рок-н-рол, кое-кто танцует, но большинство, похоже, здесь ради еды. Куда ни глянь, подростки и семьи с удовольствием губят свои артерии. Джейсон вдыхает полной грудью. Ммм… воздух так и сочится жиром. Зная, что у Тима одна из золотых карточек Брюса, он почти подумывает заказать всё, что есть. Джейсону по горло осточертела всякая всячина с причудливыми французскими названиями, ему хочется простой картошки фри под сыром, а большего для счастья и не надо. И упаси бог, если Тим только попробует скормить ему какие-нибудь обошедшиеся без прожарки овощи, он взбунтуется.  
\- Эм, молочные коктейли вроде ничего, - говорит Тим.  
Весь вечер, с самого момента, как он нашёл Джейсона в кинозале и пригласил на бургер, Тим вёл себя до странности тихо, даже как для него. В город их отвёз Альфред – Брюс не разрешал Джейсону водить, потому что у него не было прав, что по мнению Джейсона было охуенно нелепо. Тим молча просидел всю дорогу у него под боком, рассматривая руки и копаясь в карманах. Джейсон пытался отвлечь его, но иногда Тим, казалось, решительно старался быть странным, и когда он так и не ответил, Джейсон оставил его в покое.  
И всё же, было бы веселее, если бы Тим хоть немного наслаждался происходящим.  
\- Я только за, - говорит Джейсон, перелистывая меню к концу. Тим ёрзает, задевая Джейсона ногами. – Какой хочешь? Может, фруктовый? О боже, у них есть шоколадно-арахисовый. Ладно. Всё, я выбрал.   
Положив меню он с улыбкой поднимает глаза – у Тима нахмуренный вид.  
\- Ну, я… звучит заманчиво. Мы могли бы, эм. Мы могли бы заказать один большой – на двоих?  
Джейсон смаргивает.  
\- Ты же терпеть не можешь арахисовое масло.  
Когда они жили сами по себе, Тим обычно пересиливал себя, потому что был слишком практичным, но всякий раз кривился и давился от каждой ложки.  
\- Только если без ничего, - отвечает Тим с непривычным запалом. И снова прячется за своим меню, хотя Джейсон точно уверен, что за это время он должен был уже сделать выбор. И он снова сталкивается ногами с Джейсоном.  
Джейсон хмурится и убирает ноги.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, чувствуя себя немного глуповато.  
На мгновение повисает пауза. Тим аккуратно закрывает меню и откладывает в сторону.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Джейсон и рад указать на ложь, но тут подходит официантка. Она вроде как страстная штучка: смуглая и фигуристая, в униформе в стиле ретро в обтяжку с большими лацканами и пластиковым бейджиком на котором значится: «Лиза». Джейсон одаривает её своей самой очаровательной из улыбок и бросает взгляд украдкой под одежду, когда она наклоняется, чтобы поставить перед ними стаканы с водой.  
\- Здрасьте, мальчики, - приветствует она с толикой флирта в голосе.  
\- И тебе привет, красотка.  
Она по меньшей мере на десять лет его старше, и он вроде и не старается закадрить её, просто веселится. Ему улыбаются в ответ, и он наслаждается собой, но тут замечает, как Тим кусает губу. Улыбка мигом слетает с лица Джейсона.  
\- Эм, - тянет он, - ты уже решил, чего хочешь?  
\- Полуфунтовый [20] с грибами, сыром и помидорами. И салат. У вас есть сыр блю?  
Лиза надувает жвачку.  
\- Извини, милый. Ничего излишне причудливого.   
Джейсона тянет на смех, но он всё ещё обеспокоен, что на плохом счету у Тима за то, что кадрил официантку.  
\- Тогда итальянский. И большой шоколадно-арахисовый коктейль. – Его глаза необычно настороженно сверкают поверх стола. – Две соломинки?  
Джейсон без задней мысли пожимает плечами – они почти всегда делили почти всё, но тут он поднимает взгляд и видит, как Лиза смотрит на них, вскинув бровь.  
\- Две соломинки, - повторяет она. – Ладно. А тебе?  
\- Самый большой, самый крутой бургер, который у вас только есть, - заявляет он, широко разводя руки, чтобы указать идеальный размер. – И положите лук, солёные огурцы, халапеньо… - Тим кривит лицо, чем вызывает у Джейсона улыбку. – И сыр. Ещё картошку фри, сырную с чили, и жаренные маринованные огурцы [21]… Луковые колечки заказывать?  
\- Ты не лопнешь?  
\- И не надейся. И бутылку острого соуса. Пожалуйста.  
Лиза добросовестно записывает всё и улыбается.  
\- Одну минуту. – Она забирает меню и, разворачиваясь, похлопывает Джейсона по плечу.  
На этот раз, когда нога Тима врезается в его, это уже полноценный пинок, а не тычок.  
\- Ай! – шипит Джейсон и подбирает ноги под стул. – За что ты меня постоянно пинаешь?  
На мгновение Тим кажется поражённым, но выражение слетает с его лица настолько быстро, что Джейсон мог бы решить, что ему показалось, если бы оно столь же неожиданно не стало совершенно непроницаемым.  
\- Да ладною Что такое?  
Тим смотрит в сторону, увлечённо занятый на краю стола.  
\- Что «что такое»? – переспрашивает он спокойно, и Джейсон без лишних слов понимает, что что-то точно не так.  
\- Ты весь вечер какой-то странный. Что случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось.  
\- Херня, - чётко по буквам выговаривает Джейсон. – Что я опять сделал?  
Глаза Тима стреляют в его сторону и тут же возвращаются обратно к салфетнице.  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что ты что-то сделал.  
Джейсон только мрачно хмыкает.  
\- Ага, но ты никогда ничего не говоришь. Ты просто… сидишь здесь. И только и дуешься на меня.   
Тим вздыхает и складывает руки на коленях. Похоже, он пришёл к какому-то решению, или, возможно, готовит себя к чему-то, но он всего только подаётся чуть вперёд, опершись локтями о стол, копируя позу Джейсона, и улыбается.  
\- Прости. Дело не в тебе, ладно? Можем мы просто… - Он смолкает и бросает взгляд вокруг: на пары у музыкального автомата и детей, едящих мороженое у прилавка. – Давай просто хорошо проведём время.  
\- Отличная мысль, - соглашается Джейсон. Он наблюдает, как маленькая девочка раскручивается на стуле, шатко замирая в конце. У него вырывается смешок, и он оборачивается посмотреть, смотрит ли Тим, но Тим просто… сидит, глядя на него. Он чуть улыбается, и Джейсон расплывается в ответной улыбке.  
\- Как ты узнал об этом месте?  
Тим прочищает горло и отводит глаза в сторону, на юную пару по соседству, сплёвшуюся ногами под столом.  
\- Дик посоветовал. Сказал, ему нравилось бывать здесь, когда он был в нашем возрасте.  
Ха. Джейсон бросает взгляд на красный винил и хром. Не совсем в духе богатеев, но наконец понемногу проясняется, что несмотря на деньги, супермоделей и ловящего каждое его слова Тима, Дик не совсем такой, как он о нём поначалу думал. Ни в коем случае он ему не нравится, но… ну, по крайней мере в бургерах он разбирается неплохо.  
Лиза возвращается с их молочным коктейлем на высоко поднятом подносе, и его вырывает из задумчивости.  
\- Держите, мальчики, - ставит она поднос перед ними. – Большой шоколадно-арахисовый коктейль, две соломинки.  
\- Спасибо, - вежливо благодарит Тим, Джейсон просто улыбается и тянется к рифлёному стакану.  
Коктейль тёмно-коричневого цвета со взбитыми сливками и шоколадной крошкой сверху. С довольным мычанием, он набирает полный рот, вынужденный приложить немалые усилия, чтобы втянуть густую жидкость через соломинку. Тим смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом и затуманенными глазами.  
В намерения Джейсона не входило дразниться, но он всё равно играет бровями и улыбается, не выпуская соломинки. Снова всосав полный рот, он откидывается на спинку, подталкивая стакан через маленький столик к Тиму, выглядящему несколько смущённым.  
\- Вкусно, - говорит Джейсон, подталкивая ближе. Тим ловит стакан в ладонь и обхватывает губами вторую соломинку. Его щёки западают, и когда он вскидывает взгляд, встречаясь с Джейсоном глазами, Джейсон ощущает внезапный жар. И когда Тим касается его носком, он застывает.  
Однако эффект оказывается разрушен, когда Тим таки втягивает коктейль соломинкой, потому что он быстро отстраняется и сглатывает с выражением, какого не имел, когда Джейсон впервые кончал ему в рот. Джейсон испытывает вспышку торжества, сменяемую непониманием, потому что он оказался прав, и Тим действительно терпеть не может арахисовое масло. Он отворачивается, чтобы не рассмеяться, потому что Тим вытирает рот, будто девственница после первого минета, и стоит ему засмеяться – он не сможет остановиться.  
Но он по-прежнему в недоумении, потому что Тим определённо в курсе, что терпеть не может арахисовое масло. Он уже готов отнести это в копилку тимовых странностей, когда его взгляд задерживается на парочке за соседним столиком, у которых тоже один коктейль на двоих. Они строят друг другу глазки, потягивая соломинки по очереди.  
Охватив разом представившуюся картинку: склонённые вместе головы, соединённые руки, сплетённые игриво под столом ноги с потерянной девушкой туфлей. Всё встаёт по местам, и он смотрит на Тима широко распахнутыми глазами, но Тим старательно не обращает на него внимания, переставляя кетчуп и муштарду [22] в лотке. Джейсон открывает рот.  
И захлопывает, услышав крики из кухни, а затем резкий грохот металла о металл и снова крики. Тим выпрямляется в напряжённой готовности. На мгновение они пересекаются взглядами, и следом распахиваются парные створки дверей позади прилавка, и показывается мужчина.  
Он странно одет, что в Готэме достаточно, чтобы насторожить умного человека. Джейсон не тратит зря время, пялясь на дурацкую шляпу, обтягивающий костюм и ремень с кармашками с контейнерами и бутылочками, потому что стоит ему понять, что у чудика какой-то странно выглядящий пистолет в руке, он слетает с места, помогая Тиму перекинуть стол для укрытия.  
Они приседают позади, низко пригнувшись, помещение заполняется хаосом: криками, грохотом и ужасными, хлюпающими, расплёскивающимися звуками. Краем глаза Джейсон видит: несколько других посетителей следуют их примеру, ныряя за укрытие. Он вертит головой, быстро оценивая – здесь слишком много людей, кто-то пострадает, и его первый намёк, что Тим планирует «ход», когда он отмечает его отсутствие рядом. Он оборачивается едва вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как кроссовки Тима мелькают за их подручной баррикадой. Джейсон матерится и перебирается на позицию, где можно увидеть, что происходит.  
Тим в нескольких футах за другим перевёрнутым столиком поддерживает под голову маленького ребёнка полностью в крови. Она склеивает волосы и измазывает лицо, заливает руки Тима. Мальчик не плачет – просто смотрит в пустоту, как будто в шоке. Его мать издаёт самые ужасные из когда-либо слышимых Джейсоном звуков. Чёртов ублюдок, злобно думает Джейсон. Он осматривается в поисках оружия, но вокруг только предметы со стола: серебряные приборы, солонки, осколки их стакана с коктейлем. Пользы от них никакой, разве только удастся подобраться к ублюдку и не схлопотать пулю. Столовый нож слишком лёгкий и тупой, чтобы метнуть, но…  
…метнуть.  
Схватив салфетницу, Джейсон перекатывается из-за стола и, вскочив на колени, изо всех сил швыряет кусок металла размером с кирпич. Шизоид увлечён шлангом, соединяющим его пистолет и рюкзак, а потому даже не смотрит, когда та прилетает прямо ему в голову, сбивая шляпу, чудесно похожую на пивной шлем какого-нибудь болвана болельщика.  
Пошатнувшись, мужчина хватается за голову, но не падает. Он разворачивается, вскидывая пистолет, и Джейсон кидается в сторону, подхватывая тяжёлую бутылку кетчупа и метнув её за горлышко подобно томагавку.  
Останавливается Джейсон только оказавшись под столом одного из закутков, так что ему даже не видно, попал ли он в цель. Напряжённо замерев на корточках среди наступившей внезапной тишины, загнанный и теперь безоружный, он только и успевает подумать, что если чёртов псих попытается зажать его, то можно перекинуть стол и прыгнуть, когда из противоположного конца доносится громкий «ох», и тишина заполняется звуками и движениями.  
Раздаётся плач ребёнка, а затем ещё и ещё, как цепная реакция, и среди этого смех облегчения. Джейсон выбирается из-под стола и осматривается.  
Повсюду кровь и какая-то густая жёлтая жижа разбрызганная по полу. Джейсон понятия не имеет, что это такое, поэтому держится подальше. Он отмечает разрушения вокруг: беспорядок, перекинутые столы, и пытается оценить состояние раненых.  
Основы первой помощи – одно из первых, чему научил их Брюс, и хотя он понимает, что должен делать что-то, Джейсон не знает с чего начать. Тим в порядке, и пацан по-прежнему с ним, плачущий, слава богу. Мать, кажется, успокоилась, так что, возможно, всё не так плохо, как выглядит.  
Из-за прилавка слышится тихий стон, и Джейсон отбрасывает всё и спешит через прилавок в прыжке, приземляясь рядом с уродом, который превратил первое настоящее свидание Джейсона в резню. Тот слабо ворочается, как черепаха на спине, скованный весом собственного снаряжения, носом у него льётся кровь, а глаза расфокусированы. Неподалёку его пистолет, всё так же соединённый с ним шлангами и кабелем. Джейсон ставит ногу на горло мужчины и смотрит, как тот замирает.  
Сзади Тим обращается к посетителям и персоналу, спрашивая, вызвали ли уже полицию и никто ли не пострадал. Поражённый же Джейсон таращится на «солонку» на шляпе мужика и на большую жёлтую «С» со стилизованной короной на груди.  
\- Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, - бормочет он.  
Мужик, достаточно благоразумно, не отвечает. Джейсон лишь цедит ругательство и пинает его, переворачивая на живот. Сдёрнув рюкзак с его спины, он отбрасывает его и пистолет в сторону и связывает руки мужика фартуком, который находит за прилавком. Ноги тоже – завязки фартука достаточно длинные, чтобы стянуть мужика в весьма неудобный на вид свёрток.  
Как раз когда он заканчивает завязывать узел, Тим обходит прилавок, держа ребёнка. И направляется к раковине.  
\- С тобой всё будет в порядке, - бормочет он, а затем, открывая воду, смотрит на Джейсона своими яркими глазами. – Хороший бросок, - отмечает он и со всем вниманием принимается умывать лицо всхлипывающего мальчика.  
\- Я думал, Дик просто прикалывается, - не может поверить Джейсон. – «Король Специй»? – пинает он мужчину под рёбра. – Серьёзно?  
Когда мальчик почти чист и больше не плачет, Тим опускает его, и тот убегает, наверняка к матери.  
\- Митчелл Майо, - произносит Тим с небольшой ухмылкой. – Недовольный бывший работник фастфуда.  
\- Ну кто бы догадался, - качает головой Джейсон.  
Тим пожимает плечами.  
Джейсон всё ещё в бешенстве, но глядя на измазанную кетчупом рубашку Тима, не может удержаться от смеха.

+++

Они задерживаются проследить, чтобы Майо не освободился каким-то образом до приезда полиции, а после дают показания наравне с другими, кто не разошёлся сразу же. Менеджер вручает им купоны на бесплатную еду и упрашивает прийти в любое время, когда им только захочется. Повсюду кетчуп, горчица и соус для барбекю, и поскольку рубашку Тима уже всё равно не спасти, они с Джейсоном остаются помочь с уборкой, расставляя столы и стулья по местам, пока персонал моет и драит.   
У Лизы выясняется есть бойфренд, увлекающийся драмой, и в то время как Джейсон переставляет скамейки для парня со шваброй, она и Тим обсуждают греческую комедию. К концу Джейсон считай умирает с голоду, но если верить менеджеру, то кухня даже в худшем состоянии чем зал. Они уже собираются уходить, но тут Лиза замечает, что газировочный автомат почти цел. Тим явно горит желанием вернуться домой и засесть в душе на неделю, но Джейсон по-прежнему хочет своё мороженное. Отправив Тима в уборную привести себя в порядок, он говорит Лизе, чего хочет.  
По возвращении Тима Джейсон бросает в музыкальный автомат пару четвертаков.  
\- Как так получается, что я не знаю, какая музыка тебе нравится?  
Тим лишь пожимает плечами.  
\- У нас не было радио? И я не переборчивый.  
Практически вся музыка в автомате из пятидесятых и шестидесятых, Джейсон выбирает пару знакомых вещиц и подталкивает Тима к одной из кабинок, где ждёт молочный коктейль.  
\- Проходи, садись.  
\- Я думал, мы уже уходим, - вздыхает Тим.  
\- Сначала коктейль. – Джейсон берёт Тима за плечи и заставляет сесть. – Ну же. Ты сам говорил, что они вкусные.  
\- Я больше не хочу, - рассеяно отнекивается Тим и, закрыв глаза, запрокидывает голову на спинку скамейки. – Уверен, если попросить, они дадут нам стакан на вынос.  
\- Я хочу выпить его здесь. – Тим не отвечает, и Джейсон растягивается в улыбке и сбрасывает туфли под столом. – Я буду шоколадно-клубничный.  
Тим расплющивает глаза и с внезапным интересом вскидывает глаза на стакан.  
\- А?  
\- Ага. – Щёлкнув одну из соломинок, он отправляет её в сторону Тима. – Открывай ротик. Это вкусно.  
С мгновение Тим смотрит на него, и Джейсону кажется поначалу, что Тим не верит ему, но взгляд прикипает, и он понимает, что возможно, дело в чём-то другом. Мгновение однако же проходит, и выражение слетает, оставляя на губах Тима его лёгкую лукавую улыбку и огонёк в глазах, от которого у Джейсона сжимается в груди. Он наклоняется и делает глоток. За прошедшие несколько минут коктейль подтаял и не такой густой, чтобы приходилось напрягаться, и на лице отстраняющегося Тима написано явное удовольствия.  
\- Вкусно, - подтверждает он и подвигает стакан обратно к Джейсону.  
Джейсон кладёт руку поверх его и ловит губами свою соломинку. Посмотрев на Тима, он подмигивает ему.  
И если он поджидает, когда же Тим наберёт полный рот коктейля, и только потом забирается пальцем под штанину тимовых брюк, то думается, его можно простить.

Примечания:  
20\. Имеется в виду вид бургера в пол-фунта весом (т.е. всего лишь чуть более 200 грамм).  
21\. Солёные или маринованные огурцы, нарезанные колечками, жарятся в панировке из муки со специями.  
22\. «Белая» горчица.


	23. Семейный отдых

Они в личном самолёте Брюса, но не в «личном» личном самолёте… У этого на боку огромный логотип «WE». Салон, наверное, рассчитан человек на пятнадцать, но их всего двое. Рядом с ним, несмотря на кучу пустых мест, пытается притворяться, что спит Джейсон. Тим берёт его за руку – достаточно мягко, что если тому захочется, он может притворяться и дальше.  
Джейсон впервые в самолёте. Когда они взлетали, Тим думал, Джейсона вырвет, но вскоре, на высоте, когда люди превратились в неясные точки, удивление перебороло. Когда же они пролетали Миссисипи, Джейсон уже умирал со скуки.  
Это могло бы быть метафорой, честное слово. Вмешательство Брюса в их жизни, их переезд в поместье… Джейсон был исполнен страха. Он, конечно, пытался это скрыть. Как и всегда, когда был напуган. Тим не уверен пережиток ли это жизни на улице, или нечто более глубинное, но это провоцирует Джейсона кидаться на всё, что его пугает.  
Иногда включая и Тима. Но… он полагает, что сейчас уже это в основном в прошлом. Момент взлёта миновал, и Джейсон не дастся Тиму просто держать себя за руку, чтобы Джейсон смог тихонько успокоиться. Джейсон никогда не станет по-настоящему романтичным, но… Он милый.  
Даже когда он каждый день боролся за их жизнь, оберегая обоих щитом бравады и угроз… он всегда оставался милым. Милым к Тулио, милым к Розе и даже милым к Тиму. Очень милым к Тиму теперь, когда перестал сопротивляться их влечению. Пока никто не видит. Тим одаривает его ухмылкой и склоняется поцеловать в щёку.   
Лицо Джейсона слегка вздрагивает, дыхание сбивается, но глаз он не открывает. Возможно, он и вправду спит. Тим осторожно размыкает руки и встаёт с диванчика – сходить на кухню.  
Свободно передвигаться по маленькому салону – ощущение весьма странное, пускай Брюс и пилотирует так ровно, что они всё равно что припаркованы на взлётно-посадочной полосе. Тиму приходилось летать несколько раз с родителями и всегда первым, или в крайнем случае бизнес-классом. И по-прежнему такая абсолютная свобода… захоти, Тим мог бы сделать колесо в широком проходе. Мог бы сидеть в кабине. Брюс наверняка покажет управление, может разрешит побыть вторым пилотом. Это позволило бы ему сосредоточиться на чём-то ином, помимо размытого пятна американского Среднего Запада.  
Тим входит в маленький камбуз, Альфред как раз готовит кофе. Кажется, он неизменно читает мысли Тима, предугадывая его желание. Иногда он задаётся вопросом, не телепат ли старик? В мире немало странного. Тиму стоит привыкнуть разграничивать.  
\- Пахнет просто восхитительно.  
\- Из многих преимуществ полётов некоммерческими рейсами, - замечает Альфред, надавливая на поршень «французского пресса». - …не последнее занимает отсутствие необходимости пить растворимый кофе.  
Он разливает кофе по трём чашкам, кладёт в одну две ложечки сахара, размешивает и вручает Тиму.  
Чашка райского блаженства. Были времена не так давно, когда Тим иногда проходил полмили от их прибежища до бесплатного кофе в вестибюле банка. Кофе Альфреда совершенно из другого мира, чем эти воспоминания. Тим дует на него – слишком горячий, и просто наслаждается ароматом.  
\- Спасибо, Альфред.  
\- Рад услужить, сэр. – Когда Альфред говорит нечто подобное, это всегда кажется совершенно искренним. Если только он не проявляет недовольство поведением Брюса. Тим невольно улыбается, несмотря на нервозность. Фарфоровая согревающая руки чашечка дарит уют. Как и улыбка в глазах Альфреда.  
Они стоят, дружно ожидая, пока их кофе остынет. Альфред кладёт сахар в третью чашку и добавляет следом молоко… Брюс и Джейсон по некой иронии предпочитают одинаковый кофе. Тим не уверен для кого чашка.  
\- Вы думаете, она действительно меня отпустит? – Вырывается у Тима прежде чем он успевает спохватиться. Возможно потому, что на протяжении нескольких дней ни о чём другом он и не думал.  
Альфред неспешно отпивает кофе, довольно, а может в задумчивости прикрыв глаза.  
\- Полагаю, - говорит он, аккуратно отставляя чашку, - хозяин Брюс позаботится, чтобы у вас была как можно более хорошая жизнь, с той заботой, которую вы заслуживаете.  
Тим сглатывает. Это весьма корректно даже для Альфреда, но Тиму кажется, он вполне способен прочесть между строк.  
Если его мать хочет, чтобы он остался… Брюс может решить, что Тиму следует.  
Ну… блядь.  
Тим ни на секунду не сомневается, что если снова сбежит, Джейсон последует за ним. По крайней мере, настолько у них всё серьёзно. Чего Тим не знает, так что случится, если Брюс заставит его с ней остаться. Останется ли Джейсон с Брюсом в Готэме? Сбежит ли? Найдёт ли способ добраться до Канзаса? Возможно… возможно Тим сможет поставить свои условия сотрудничества: он не станет сбегать, если Брюс обеспечит Джейсона квартирой неподалёку от дома его матери? Устроит Джейсона в его школу?  
Они пришли к соглашению, что Джейсон не будет присутствовать на его первой больше чем за год встрече с родителями. Слишком много вопросов. Так или иначе она может обвинить мальчика, что тот втянул Тима в неприятности… нет. Лучше держать его подальше, пока Тим точно не будет уверен в последствиях. Если она не откажется от опеки, если попытается выдвинуть какие-нибудь обвинения, лучше ей не знать о Джейсоне.  
И почти наверняка Тиму не стоит рассказывать ей, что он гомосексуалист.  
\- Хозяин Тим, - прерывает Альфред его размышления. Тим отрывает взгляд от зеркальной поверхности кофе, в глазах пожилого мужчины мягкость и понимание. – Возможно, пока я заканчиваю готовить обед, вы отнесёте хозяину Брюсу его кофе.  
Отвлечение и наиболее вовремя. Оправдание, чтобы оказаться в кабине. Причина поговорить с Брюсом.  
Альфред наверняка телепат.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Тим, имея в виду на самом деле «спасибо». Альфред склоняет голову, будто услышав.  
Джейсон слегка посапывает. Тим останавливается, ставит чашки и, найдя одеяло, укрывает его, после чего направляется дальше в нос самолёта, стукнув ногой в открытую дверь, он проскальзывает внутрь. Брюс отрывает взгляд от приборной панели, привечая его, а может чашки у него в руках лёгкой улыбкой.  
\- Мне показалось, запахло кофе.  
Тим опускается в кресло второго пилота и протягивает Брюсу его чашку. Очевидно управление самолётом не требует использования рук, потому как Брюс откидывается в кресле и, насладившись ароматом, отпивает глоток. Тим повторяет вслед за ним, глядя, как штурвал двигается сам по себе.  
\- Автопилот?  
\- Мм, - соглашается Брюс. С некоторое время оставаясь один на один с кофе. Тим сидит, вглядываясь в небесную синеву и не зная, что сказать.  
Что, наконец, вырывается из него… очень хотелось бы загнать обратно.  
\- Не все родители хорошие. – Тим не поворачивает головы и не уверен, смотрит ли Брюс на него или нет. Он чувствует, как пылают его щёки, но что сделано, то сделано, и остаётся только продолжать. – Я знаю, ваши… Я понимаю, это может быть трудно. Эм, поставить себя на моё место. И вы наверное думаете, я… неблагодарный. Я знаю… знаю, вы, наверное, всё бы отдали, чтобы вернуть своих.  
Брюс не отвечает ни слова. Даже это его так любимое «гм», которое Тим начинает замечать и за собой. Что, конечно же, невероятно бесит Джейсона…  
Тим… оборачивается.  
Брюс смотрит на него. Внимание Тима привлекает движение, и его взгляд цепляется за… слегка вздрагивающее молочное содержимое чашки Брюса. Почти незаметное и сразу прекратившееся. Тим не знает, что это может означать. Он пытается прочесть выражение лица Брюса, но тот словно стена. Настоящий эксперт скрытности.  
Пока, внезапно, это больше не так. Взгляд Брюса смягчается, и он качает головой, слегка изгибая губы в грустной улыбке.  
\- Я знаю, что родителям свойственно совершать ошибки. Тим. Я не жду, чтобы они были совершенны.  
Тим сглатывает.  
\- Но вы хотите, чтобы я дал им ещё один шанс.  
\- Я хочу… - Брюс делает паузу и отпивает кофе, растягивая мгновение, чтобы дать себе время на размышление. – Я хочу то, что будет лучше для тебя.  
Тима охватывает внезапная вспышка гнева, и ему приходится отставить чашку в сторону, чтобы не пролить на себя горячий кофе или не раздавить хрупкий фарфор.  
\- И вы не считаете, что я могу решать за себя сам. – Получается горько, яростно и громче, чем намеревалось. – Я много месяцев прекрасно сам о себе заботился. Я… Я полагал, вы отнесётесь к нам как к взрослым? Вы предложили нам тренировки. Говорили, что мы почти готовы к работе на улице. Вы… Я не понимаю! Как можно говорить всё это и делать, и продолжать считать, что я не могу принимать решения за себя?  
Взгляд Брюса не отрывается от него, по-прежнему мягкий, спокойный, но нечитаемый. Он сидит тихо, пока дыхание Тима не выравнивается, и пока Тим не начинает испытывать дурноту отхлынувшей волны неожиданной злости и обиды.  
\- Напротив, - наконец произносит Брюс и отпивает очередной глоток кофе. – Цель этой поездки – позволить тебе принять это решение. Тебе, Тим. А не мальчику, которым ты был год назад.  
Тим смаргивает. Его губы разделяются.  
\- Ох.  
Он опускает глаза, уставившись в пол.  
Брюс отставляет свой кофе и опускает руку Тиму на плечо. Тим вскидывает на него взгляд. Брюс словно собираетсяь сказать что-то ещё, но останавливается, грустно улыбнувшись. И отпускает, слегка сжав плечо напоследок.  
\- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не разбудить Джейсона? Мы скоро будем садиться.  
Тим кивает и поспешно ретируется.  
Джейсон зевает и сонно моргает вернувшемуся из кабины Тиму.  
\- Эй, - приветствует Тим. – Будешь кофе?  
Джейсон потягивается, хрустя суставами и выгибаясь назад, рубашка его задирается. Тим смотрит, откровенно не скрываясь, чем зарабатывает ухмылку.  
\- Не, спасибо. Не хочу.  
\- Не представляю, - качает головой Тим, - как можно отказаться от кофе Альфреда.  
Джейсон только хмыкает и пожимает плечами, почёсывая затылок и снова позёвывая.  
\- Это… аах… тебе нравится, не мне.  
Тим кивает, усаживаясь рядом с Джейсоном.  
\- Скоро посадка. Нам, наверное, стоит пристегнуться. – Брови Джейсона сходятся, плечи малость напрягаются. – Хм… думаю, посадка тебе покажется даже легче, чем взлёт. Особенно с Брюсом за штурвалом. Он отличный пилот.  
Выражение джейсонового лица становится задумчивым. Он стреляет глазами в Тима, затем встаёт и, пройдя по салону, усаживается на своё место и пристёгивается ремнём безопасности. Тим занимает место рядом и тоже пристёгивается.  
\- Ты часто летал, а? – Джейсон смотрит в иллюминатор.  
\- Эм… пару раз. Мои родители часто путешествовали. – Тим на мгновение замолкает. Джейсон знает, что тот сбежал, когда его родители развелись, но Тим никогда особо не трепался. Тим набирает воздух. – Большей частью они оставляли меня дома. Это… было привычным делом. Они отправлялись куда-нибудь, на месяц или два. Когда они возвращались, оба были в отличном настроении, весёлые и довольные собой и друг другом. Однако спустя где-то неделю они снова начинали ссориться. А через две грызли друг друга без перерыва. Недели через три они отправлялись в очередное путешествие, и… к этому моменту я обычно был даже рад. Почти испытывал облегчение.  
Он косит глазами вбок. Джейсон больше не смотрит в иллюминатор, но и на Тима тоже. Слегка хмурясь, он смотрит строго вперёд.   
\- Когда мне было двенадцать, они отправились на Гаити. – Тим закрывает глаза. – Их похитили.  
Джейсон дёргается.  
\- Блядь!  
\- Полиция, - продолжает Тим, сглатывая, - пыталась отследить выкуп, но… - пожимает он плечами. – От моих родителей не было ни слуху ни духу около месяца.  
\- И… ты был всё время один?  
\- Это мало чем отличалось от того, к чему я привык, за исключением того, что я не знал, вернуться они или нет.  
Промеж ними повисает долгое мгновение тишины.  
\- А твои родители?..  
Тим открывает глаза и вперивается в спинку перед ним.  
\- Им потребовалось много времени, чтобы вернуться. К тому времени… их компания была на грани разорения, частью из-за плохой рекламы, но в основном потому что именно оттуда взяли деньги на выкуп. В попытке спасти её папа вложил личные сбережения… - Он качает головой. – Они потеряли вс… - Он обрывает себя и, бросив взгляд на Джейсона, поправляет себя. – Они многое потеряли. Они остались без дохода, всё их имущество оказалось заложено. Ситуация становилась всё хуже. Моя мама… - Тим вспоминает её позднее возвращение с вечеринки, похихикивающую и навеселе, в дизайнерском платье, он ел лапшу и проглядывал заметки последних своих наблюдений за Бэтменом и Робином. – Мне кажется, она не хотела признавать, что всё кончено.  
Джейсон молчит, слушая. У него… чуть озадаченное выражение лица, словно он не может до конца понять историю, но Тим видит, что пытается. Он иногда забывает из насколько они разных миров.  
\- Они потеряли свою работу, - подводит Тим итоги. – Потеряли все свои деньги, залезли в долги. Мама нашла какого-то парня, который покупает ей красивые вещи. – Джейсон хмыкает. По крайней мере, такое ему знакомо, полагает Тим. – Папа притворялся, что не знает, но он нашёл работу в Европе и ни разу не упомянул, что возьмёт маму с собой. А потом они разошлись, я заложил остатки своего фотооборудования и сбежал. Мне даже не пришлось долго решаться – просто так надо было.  
Взгляд Джейсона приобретает серьёзность.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это ненормально, да? – Сердце Тима взволнованно трепыхнулось. – Они наверняка были ужасными, раз ты не остался с ними.  
\- Они были не такими и плохими, - мотает головой Тим. – Они никогда меня не били, ничего такого. Даже ни разу не накричали на меня.  
\- Потому что их не было рядом, - отвечает Джейсон, сжимая руку Тима, и… в его взгляде суровый огонь. От которого Тим сглатывает и отворачивается. – Это, наверное, даже хорошо, что Брюс хочет сопровождать тебя сам. Не хотелось бы не сдержаться и врезать твоей мамаше у тебя на глазах.  
\- Джейсон! – не в силах Тим сдержать резкого смешка, шлёпая его по руке. Джейсон ухмыляется в ответ, но тут самолёт начинает снижаться быстрее, и его лицо каменеет. Тим сжимает его руку. – Эй. У меня идея.  
\- Какая? – если бы Тим не знал Джейсона лучше, то может и не услышал бы напряжённости в его голосе.  
\- Брюс за штурвалом. Альфред в хвосте. – Тим придвигается чуточку ближе. – Давай целоваться. Пока не приземлимся. Просто поцелуи.  
Джей втягивает воздух, глядя на него лихими глазами. Он наклоняется ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними, и мягко прижимается губами к тимовым. До посадки ещё пятнадцать минут. Брюс приземляет их настолько плавно, что только после того, как Альфред откашливается позади, Тим осознаёт, что они уже на земле.

+++

Тим рассчитывал на такси или, возможно, службу аренды машин. Вместо этого у трапа их поджидает автомобиль. Альфред лишь кивает водителю, незаглушённый двигатель продолжает работу, мужчина отступает в сторону, уступая Альфреду своё место. Брюс кладёт руку Джейсону на плечо, удерживая на месте, покуда Альфред не выходит из машины и не открывает перед ними дверцы. Тим не уверен часть ли это образа Брюса Уэйна или же просто проверка безопасности.  
Поездка проходит в напряжённой тишине. Тим сидит, упершись руками в сжатые колени и не отрывая взгляда от заусеницы на правом большом пальце. Джейсон рядом с Тимом, несмотря на широкое сиденье прижимается к нему плечом, из-за чего очевидно – он не пристёгнут. Тим слишком благодарен, чтобы сделать замечание, к тому же дорога всё равно почти пуста.  
Изредка они минуют ферму или сарай, зачастую обветшалые, а иногда заброшенные. Время от времени им встречаются встающие к работе с рассветом мужчины. Тим не представляет, чтобы его мать жила здесь.  
Спустя некоторое время дома встречаются всё чаще друг к другу, и он понимает, что они, должно быть, подъезжают к небольшому городку. Чем больше становятся дома, тем всё больше и больше подташнивает Тима. То, о чём говорила его мать. Земля здесь была невероятно дешёвой, она могла иметь дом своей мечты, достаточно большой для гулянок и всего её антиквариата. И конечно, здесь находилась новая работа Джефа.  
Тим не мог даже припомнить, чем же новый бойфренд его матери зарабатывал себе на жизнь.  
\- Может, мне стоит пойти с тобой, - выпаливает Джейсон. Тим слишком удивлён, чтобы ответить, и лишь оборачивается к Джейсону, с закушенной губой всматривающемуся в его лицо.  
\- Серьёзно, Тим, тебе не обязательно… не обязательно проходить через всё это одному.  
\- Джейсон, - вмешивается Брюс с переднего сиденья, - мы уже обсуждали… - но Джейсон не слушает.  
\- Ты вообще не обязан этого делать. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты не можешь просто перекрасить волосы, надеть очки или там ещё что-то…  
Тим обрывает его, положа ладонь на руку.  
\- Всё будет в порядке. – Высказанные, слова приобретают реальность. Важнее успокоить Джейсона сейчас, чем дать молчаливо накручивать себя в переизбытке волнения. – Так или иначе мы окажемся в новостях. Нас будут фотографировать. Мы пойдём в школу. Среди персонала Брюса есть люди, которые работали на моих родителей. Уэйн Энтерпрайзес буквально поглотил научный департамент. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь меня узнает.  
\- Супермену хватает пары очков, чтобы его никто не узнал, - возражает Джейсон.  
\- Изменение взаимосвязи, - говорит Брюс. – Кларк Кент – репортёр с относительно безвестным лицом. Речь о переходе Тима из одной видной бизнес-семьи Готэма в другую. Это значительно затрудняет его задачу скрыться из виду.  
\- Я всё равно считаю, что можно было что-то сделать! – настаивает Джейсон. – У тебя хорошо получается с маскировкой. Ты мог придумать ему новое имя и всякое такое…  
Тим сжимает джейсоново плечо и кладёт другую руку на бедро.  
\- Это неважно. Я должен это сделать. Должен. Если я продолжу прятаться, убегать, мне придётся прятаться всю жизнь. – Осознание правды сказанного им приходит вслед складывающимся в целое словам. – Я каждый день боялся, что они найдут меня и заставят вернуться. И если меня найдут сейчас, у Брюса будет множество проблем. Они могут даже обвинить его в похищении. И это привлечёт гораздо больше внимания, чем нужно.  
\- Ну и хер с ним, - срывается Джейсон. – Он обожает внимание.  
\- ...значит, излишне плохое внимание.  
Он слышит смех Брюса и, развернувшись вперёд, видит, что Брюс смотрит на него в зеркало.  
\- Тим, - говорит он, перестав улыбаться. – Обо мне не беспокойся. Джейсон прав. Если ты не хочешь, мы найдём другой способ.  
Тим прерывается на размышления, прерывисто поглядывая то в отражение брюсовых глаз в зеркале, то на хмурящегося Джейсона рядом.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он. – Нет, я должен это сделать. Я должен их увидеть. Хотя бы, чтобы попрощаться.  
\- Всё равно я могу пойти с тобой, - угрюмо гнёт своё Джейсон.  
\- И кто же тогда поможет мне с сумками? – Неожиданно вмешивается Альфред. Тим почти забыл о его присутствии, несмотря на то, что именно он был за рулём. – Хозяин Джейсон, я очень и очень стар. Не заставите же вы меня в одиночку тащить ваши чемоданы по лестнице.  
\- В машину ты их дотащил прекрасно, ты, старый хитрожо…  
\- Джейсон! – шокировано вскрикивает Тим, тем не менее не в силах подавить улыбку. В зеркале сверкает глазами Брюс.  
\- Совершенно не понимаю, о чём вы, - чопорно отзывается Альфред.

+++

Дом… хм, конечно же огромен. И более того, претенциозен. Что Тима, вообще-то, ничуть не удивляет.  
Он чувствует, как деревенеет Джейсон, который выглядывает через него в окно, разглядывая дом с запрокинутой головой.  
Тим тоже деревенеет. В мире Джейсона люди из домов вроде этого являются либо врагами, либо кем-то с кого можно что-то поиметь… или же и тем и другим. И во многом они по-прежнему являются, ведь он сам сейчас и живёт в поместье.   
Тим знает, Джейсон не относит его к… деткам, рождённым с «серебряной ложкой в заднице». Но это не отменяет факта, что Тим один из этих деток.  
Джейсон откидывается назад и переплетает руки с Тимом. Тим делает вдох и заставляет себя расслабиться.  
\- Всё будет нормально, - отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос в глазах Джейсона. Подавшись навстречу, он быстро, невесомо и дразняще целует Джейсона и тут же открывает дверь, пока Джейсон не опомнился.  
\- Если буду нужен, я буду здесь, - слышит он прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, зеркальные стёкла отрезают их друг от друга, оставляя ему лишь его собственное отражение.  
«Я знаю», - отвечает Тим в мыслях.  
Он направляется ко входу – огромной двустворчатой богато украшенной двери, и нажимает на звонок, присутствие Брюса придаёт уверенности.  
Раздаётся отдалённый звон. Мгновение спустя дверь открывает незнакомая Тиму женщина. Она кивает и вежливо улыбается.  
\- Прошу, проходите, - вежливо приглашает она, проводя обоих широким холлом по мраморному полу. Слышен только тихий перестук туфель, она проводит их к массивной деревянной двери и распахивает её, жестом приглашая проследовать.  
Тим шагает в комнату, его ступни утопают в мягком ковре. Комната оказывается кабинетом – кабинетом его матери, приходит он к выводу. Он узнаёт некоторые безделушки на столе и полках.  
Кроме того, за столом тёмного дерева сидит его мать.  
\- Тим, - встаёт она и подходит к нему. Она кладёт руки ему на плечи и разглядывает одно долгое мгновение. Он заставляет себя вернуть взгляд, твёрдо встретить её глаза. Спустя наверное где-то десять секунд она притягивает его в объятия.  
Тим неуверенно деревенеет. От неё пахнет её любимыми духами, в его кожу вжимается холодный металл её ожерелья.  
\- Слава богу, ты цел, - говорит она. – Как нам только вас благодарить?  
Она отпускает Тима, со всем вниманием обращаясь к Брюсу Уэйну. Тим делает шажок назад, а Брюс, покачав головой, выступает вперёд.  
\- Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, Дженет.  
Слева раздаётся негромкий голос, зовущий его по имени, Тим вскидывает глаза и видит ещё одного присутствующего в комнате, которого не заметил прежде. Будь это проверка на наблюдательность, Тим бы её провалил.  
Его отец устремляется вперёд, и Тим снова оказывается в объятиях. Он едва ли успевает отметить впечатление от костюма отца, как его отпускают, и отец смотрит на него серьёзным взглядом.  
\- Ты в порядке, сынок?  
Тим сглатывает. Он умудряется кивнуть и относительно совладать с голосом.  
\- Я в порядке, папа.  
Его отец вздыхает.  
\- Как ты мог такое учудить, Тим?  
Тим опускает глаза в пол.  
\- Мне жаль.  
Ничуть.  
Он в одной комнате с родителями едва ли с минуту, а уже снова прибегает к скрытности.  
\- Ну, теперь-то всё закончилось, и ты можешь вернуться домой.  
Отец больше не смотрит на него, нахмурившись он смотрит в стену.  
\- Моя квартира не очень большая, но уверен, я смогу найти что-то…  
\- Что ты такое несёшь? – перебивает его мама. – Тим останется здесь, с нами.  
\- Что? – вскидывается отец. – Ты же не серьёзно?  
\- Это ещё почему? – прищуривается его мать.  
\- Дженет, если бы он хотел жить с тобой, он бы остался с тобой изначально. – Голос его отца почти умоляющ.  
\- Что же, теперь захочет, - холодно отвечает Дженет. – На следующей неделе мы собираемся в Калифорнию. А через неделю… - она запинается на секунду, - в Южную Америку! Он всегда хотел побывать с нами в путешествиях, и теперь он достаточно взрослый, чтобы позаботиться о себе… - она улыбается Тиму, - разве он только пожелает остаться дома. Мы можем обустроить для него фотокомнату. И я помню, когда я была подростком…  
Джек с некоторой беспомощностью смотрит на Тима.  
\- Но разве ты не хочешь поехать со мной в Европу? Я знаю, ты не знаешь язык, но…  
\- Джек! – в её тоне раздражение.  
Вся обстановка настолько знакома и в то же время совершенно нереальна.  
\- Кто-нибудь желает кофе? – дверь распахивается, и входит мужчина с подносом, нагруженным чайником, чашками и блюдцем дорогого печенья. Высокий блондин, привлекательный на вид, как киноактёр. Тим виделся с ним только несколько раз до этого… до этого.  
\- Джефф! – в голосе Дженет то же раздражение, но теперь там и тёплые нотки. – Я же говорю тебе, что это обязанность прислуги.   
\- А я говорю тебе, - он ставит поднос и приобнимает её за талию, целуя в щёку, - что нам не нужна прислуга. Мы едва ли бываем здесь…  
\- Когда ты женился на мне, то знал, что я люблю путешествовать…  
\- Женился? – вырывается непроизвольно у Тима, о чём он тут же жалеет, потому что глаза всех присутствующих обращаются к нему. – Почему… - смотрит он на Брюса. – Почему вы не сказали мне?   
\- Я думал, ты знаешь? – отвечает Брюс глухо.  
\- Нет, я… - Не стоило бы так удивляться. Его мать и Джефф были вместе… он точно не уверен как давно. По меньшей мере полтора года? Они жили вместе месяцев девять где-то. В голове его сейчас роится лишь одна мысль, и она вырывается наружу, не успевает он остановиться. – Когда? Я разговаривал с тобой в ноябре, и ты даже не упомянула…  
Он знает свою мать. Знает, что виной всему не безумные выходные в Вегасе. Она, наверняка, начала планировать свадьбу, не успели ещё чернила высохнуть на документах о разводе, и она ни разу даже не упомянула об этом перед Тимом.  
\- День Святого Валентина, - говорит Джефф, тепло улыбаясь своей жене.  
Тиму приходится напомнить себе, что только потому что человек упускает некоторый скрытый подтекст, неправильно считать его идиотом. Однако же мать его, должно быть, что-то почувствовала, потому что смотрит теперь на Тима, а не на нового мужа. Нельзя же позволить такой мелочи, как пропавший сын разрушить все планы. Они, вероятно, уже заплатили за ресторан.  
\- Я собиралась попросить тебя сопровождать меня к алтарю, - ласково выговаривает мать. – До того…  
\- До того, как заметила, что меня нет, - заканчивает Тим.  
Как это в духе его матери, планировать присутствие Тима на своей свадьбе, но даже не озаботиться обсудить это с ним. Он качает головой и оборачивается к Брюсу. Уголки глаз того самую малость прищурены. И это более всего остального убеждает, что сегодня он принял должное для себя решение.  
\- Значит, ты намереваешься таскать Тима с собой по всему миру в этом вашем затянувшемся медовом месяце? – в голосе Джека проклёвывается резкость.  
Дженет вскидывает бровь и льнёт под бок к Джеффу.  
\- Как будто ты не завёл себе эту свою малолетнюю смазливую француженку…  
Лицо его отца наливается кровью.  
\- Она старше тебя!  
\- Что же, спасибо за комплимент…  
\- Она профессор…  
\- Уверена, она весьма профессиональна…  
\- По крайней мере, я сначала дождался развода!  
\- Итак! – вклинивается голос Джеффа в едкую перебранку. – Приятно снова видеть тебя, Тим.  
Джефф протягивает руку. В комнате повисает неожиданная тишина, родители Тима явно вспоминают, что он здесь.  
Тим съёживается ещё сильнее, но затем заставляет себя пожать руку и встретить взгляд.  
\- Знаю, мы уже встречались, - продолжает Джефф, - но это было так давно. – Он подмигивает Тиму. – Не хочешь погонять мяч во дворе, познакомиться чуть ближе, пока эти двое выясняют отношения?  
Тим смаргивает. Только спустя минуту до него доходит, что ему дарят предлог сбежать.  
\- Я… - начинает он, затем замолкает. Порыв сбежать, скрыться, очень силён.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он вполне искренне, - но я лучше подожду, пока они не решат, кому я достанусь.  
Мать наверняка победит. Она почти всегда одерживает победу. С другой стороны, иногда и отец проявляет упрямство и упирается рогом…  
\- Тогда с кем ты хочешь остаться? – спрашивает Джефф весьма благоразумно.  
Вопрос выбивает из колеи.  
\- Что? – смотрит он на мужчину.  
\- С кем ты хочешь жить? С твоим отцом в Европе, или со мной и твоей матерью?  
Вот оно. Тим набирает воздух в грудь.  
\- Я… ни с кем. Я хочу вернуться в Готэм.  
Всё замирает.  
\- Я… у меня там друзья. Люди, которые мне дороги. Люди… которым дорог я. В Готэме… мой дом.  
Слова падают в звонкой тишине. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходит. Тим продолжает удерживать взгляд Джеффа, не смея посмотреть в лица родителям. Джефф кажется удивлённым.  
\- Категорически нет. – В голосе отца злость. – Тим, ты наш сын. Мы любим тебя, ты не можешь просто…  
\- Твой отец прав, - перебивает мать. – Как бы ни были мы благодарны мистеру Уэйну…  
\- Мама…  
\- Ты должен вернуться домой, Тим. Ты наша ответственность. Ты…  
\- Папа…  
В последний раз на его памяти подобная ссора – одна из последних ссор, насколько ему известно, они спорили, кому придётся его взять. Тим давится подступающим истеричным смехом и упирает взгляд в пол.  
\- Тим. – Голос Брюса ласков. – Почему бы тебе не подождать меня в машине? Мне нужно обсудить с твоими родителями пару вопросов.  
\- Или же я могу провести для тебя экскурсию по дому, - предлагает Джефф. И наклонившись, добавляет странным шёпотом. – Можем прошерстить запасы «Бена и Джерри» [23] твоей матери. Это будет наша тайна. – Его дыхание воняет луком.  
\- Я… - Тим переводит взгляд на Брюса. – Спасибо, но думаю, я лучше подожду в машине.  
Он разворачивается прочь – от матери и отца, и от Джеффа.  
Брюс провожает его к двери кабинета. На короткое мгновение его рука касается плеча Тима и ободряюще сжимает.  
\- Не волнуйся, - тихо говорит он. Всё сделано с такой быстрой элегантностью, что Тим немного в восхищении. Остальные даже не замечают.  
Брюс легонько улыбается и закрывает дверь, оставляя Тима стоять в одиночку в огромном, пустом коридоре.  
Ему необходимо увидеть Джейсона, срочно.

+++

Ожидание сущий отстой.  
Джейсон ёрзает и ёрзает на заднем сиденье, в конце концов Альфред протягивает ему журнал головоломок и карандаш. Кроссворды, судоку и скрытые слова. Джейсон смотрит на журнал, затем на Альфреда и только потом берёт.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Рад услужить, - Альфред вытаскивает ещё один журнал.  
Сосредоточиться на головоломках трудно, возможно, потому что он продолжает посматривать на дом. Первый кроссворд он оставляет незаконченным. Тим без сомнений знает ответы на те, которые он пропустил.  
Он решил уже половину судоку на следующей странице, но тут огромные двери распахиваются, и появляется с опущенной головой и засунутыми в карманы руками Тим. Щёлкает дверная ручка.  
\- Эй, - приветствует Джейсон. Тим устраивается на сиденье рядом, и Джейсон приобнимает его, притягивая ближе на одно долгое мгновение, после чего осторожно всматривается в его лицо.  
Плечи Тима ссутулены. Он скукожился, каким Джейсон не видел его с первой пары недель, его же лицо, та часть, что Джейсон способен разглядеть, совершенно бледное.  
Джейсон снова притягивает его к себе.  
Тим не произносит ни слова где-то, наверное, с минуту. Джейсон тоже молчит, только смотрит на часы на приборной панели, где ежесекундно мигают две точки между часами и минутами.  
\- Они поругались из-за меня, - разбивает тишину Тим.  
\- О, - только и отвечает Джейсон, не уверенный что на это сказать. Возможно, Тим им не безразличен, если они ссорятся из-за него.  
\- Как за любимую игрушку, - добавляет Тим глухо.  
Сердце Джейсона сжимается. Его со всей силой тянет отправиться туда и наорать на тимовых родителей. Он крепче обнимает Тима.  
\- Эй, - окликает он, - пошли, пройдёмся. – Тим смотрит на него сбито с толку. – Просто погуляем. Альфред нас подберёт, верно, Альфред?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я… - моргает Тим, - Брюс остался поговорить с ними.  
Альфред откашливается.  
\- Ваши рюкзаки в багажнике, юные господа.  
\- Рюкзаки? Какие ещё рюкзаки? – непонимающе переспрашивает Джейсон и оборачивается к Тиму, вызывая у того маленькую улыбку.  
\- Спасибо, Альфред, - Тим выбирается из машины. Джейсон бросает взгляд в затылок старика, а затем следует за ним.

+++

Брюс дожидается, пока входная дверь не закроется, затем нацепляет сияющую улыбку и оборачивается к остальным присутствующим.  
\- Что же, похоже, Тим принял решение, не так ли?  
\- Не Тиму это решать, - лицо Джека краснее некуда. Лицо Дженет наоборот бледное. Она глубже забирается в кресло. Хорошо. Улыбка Брюса становится колючее.  
\- Мы его родители, - говорит Дженет. – Его место с нами. С одним из нас во всяком случае, - смотрит она на Джека. – И он может навещать другого.  
\- Тим, похоже, так не считает.  
\- Тим не понимает, что для него лучше, - отрезает Джек. – Вздумай он каждый день ужинать мороженным, ему тоже не будет дозволено. Он ребёнок.  
\- Уже нет, - беспечно парирует Брюс, выпархивая в центр кабинета и ставя портфель на стол перед Дженет. – Тим довольно долгое время заботился о себе сам, знаете ли. Он очень ответственный молодой человек…  
\- Ответственные молодые люди не убегают из дому, - отрезает Дженет.  
Брюс отвечает глухим, вкрадчивым смешком.  
\- Ох, ну, не знаю. Я и сам убегал пару раз, и думаю, ничего страшного со мной не случилось. Но опять же, у меня не было родителей, которые могли бы заметить, что я сбежал. Ха-ха.  
В кабинете мёртвая тишина. Глаза Дженет прищурены, у Джека же широко распахнуты. Брюс открывает портфель.  
\- Я взял на себя смелость поручить своему юридическому отделу подготовить некоторые бумаги. Я не слишком в этом разбираюсь, но насколько я понимаю, эмансипация мальчика может избавить вас от ряда неудобств. Иначе же, может случиться так, что кто-то выдвинет против вас обвинения в пренебрежении родительскими обязанностями и невыполнении родительского долга. – И добавляет, посмотрев на Джека. – Если не ошибаюсь, иногда за это можно даже попасть в тюрьму, верно? Эй, у этого телефона есть громкая связь? Уверен, кто-то из моих юристов должен знать. Можем у них спросить.  
Дженет молча смотрит на него с некоторое время, после тянется к бумагам, подвигает к себе и принимается читать.  
\- Это возмутительно, - приходит в себя Джек. – Нельзя просто прийти и начать требовать…  
\- Требовать? – Брюс смотрит широко невинными глазами. – Я только пытаюсь помочь выйти тебе из ситуации, Джек. В конце концов, Тим дал ясно понять, что не хочет жить ни с одним из вас. Он уже доказал, что готов и способен исчезнуть с лица земли. Вы же не хотите, чтобы полиция начала интересоваться, куда он пропал, не так ли?  
Джефф склоняется над плечом Дженет, читая бумаги.  
\- Что это? Дорогая…  
\- Шантаж, - шипит Дженет и вскидывает взгляд. Джек натянуто застывает.  
\- Какое некрасивое слово, - улыбается Брюс. – Дать ручку?

+++

\- И что внутри? – интересуется Джейсон спустя мили две молчания и дёргает плечом, чтобы не оставить сомнения, что речь о его голубом рюкзаке.  
Тим дёргает ремень собственного красного рюкзака и пожимает плечами.  
\- Я внутрь не заглядывал, откуда мне знать? – отвечает он хотя и со слабо заметной улыбкой.  
Плечи Тима, когда он покидал дом, были сгорблены и жалки. Когда же он однако забрал рюкзак из багажника и закинул за спину, его плечи распрямились, а подбородок гордо вздёрнулся.  
У Джейсона есть кое-какие догадки, но он решает притвориться дурачком, просто чтобы посмотреть, как долго сможет продержать эту ухмылку на тимовом лице.  
\- Может, Альфред упаковал нам пикник?  
Тим вскидывает бровь.  
\- Знаешь, ты всегда можешь просто открыть и узнать.  
\- И испортить сюрприз? – смотрит на него Джейсон широко распахнутыми глазами. – Никогда!  
Ухмылка Тима перерастает в улыбку, и он толкает Джейсона плечом.  
\- Я никому не с… - Его обрывает громкий звук впереди. Визг шин и скрежет металла. Они переглядываются, на мгновение застыв на месте, а затем в едином порыве срываются на бег.  
Это недалеко, может, с полмили. За поворотом перед ними открывается картина: пикап на боку и рассыпанный по дороге груз металлических коробок. Джейсон кидается вперёд, но Тим хватает его за руку.  
\- Униформа, - шипит он, оттягивая Джейсона назад за угол.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет времени, - перебивает Тим, стягивая рюкзак и принимаясь одеваться. – Она огнезащитная и укомплектована снаряжением, некоторым, во всяком случае… - Он рывком натягивает штаны, и Джейсон торопится следом.  
Не проходит и минуты, они уже в полном костюме (в униформе, как постоянно поправляет его Тим) спешат в направлении происшествия.  
Дела плохи. Грузовик перекинулся на сторону водителя, которого нигде не видно, а значит, тот по-прежнему внутри. Джейсон оказывается на месте первым и взбирается на верх, дёргая пассажирскую дверь и свешиваясь в кабину.  
Голова водителя в крови. Это женщина, может, лет сорока.  
\- Эй! – окликает Джейсон. – Эй! Вы меня слышите?  
Потянувшись, он хватает её за запястье, нащупывая пульс. Пульс трепещет под его пальцами. Джейсон тяжело сглатывает, справляясь с речью.  
\- Очнитесь, дамочка! Вам надо выбираться отсюда! – Он чувствует нечто горячее: железо, асфальт, резину… и бензин.  
\- Нам не стоит перемещать её, если получится. – Раздаётся голос Тима сверху – тот придерживает дверь, глядя на них снаружи.  
\- Нам придётся.  
Голова Тима пропадает на несколько мгновений, затем он снова показывается.  
\- Согласен. Я позвонил Б и в пожарную, но здесь повсюду бензин и…  
Он не заканчивает, но в этом и нет необходимости. Они могут не успеть вовремя, думает Джейсон.  
Первым делом он вытаскивает ключ из зажигания. Женщина пристёгнута ремнём безопасности, но у Джейсона есть инструменты, чтобы перерезать и освободить её. Однако же, когда он забирается, чтобы высвободить её, то видит, что её нога застряла, зажатая искорёженным металлом кабины.  
\- Чёрт, - бормочет Джейсон. – Чёрт! – Он тянет сильнее, но ему её не вытащить. Он зло стискивает зубы. – Я не могу её вытащить! Если бы у нас был… бэт-ломик или ещё что-то такое?  
Лицо Тима скрыто тенью, солнце светит в спину, но Джейсон всё равно видит, как он закусывает губу.  
\- Н-нет… ничего, кажется…  
Джейсон ещё раз пытается вытащить женщину, но её зажало невероятно плотно.  
\- Эй, дамочка! – рявкает Джейсон. – У вас есть монтировка?  
Та стонет и шевелится, расплющивая веки, а затем снова теряет сознание. Джейсон раздражённо сжимает кулаки.  
\- Чёрт! – вырывается у него снова. Джейсон выбирается из кабины. – Что нам делать? – Это может быть только вопросом времени – одна искра и… - Она в ловушке.  
Рядом притормаживает ещё один пикап, из которого выбирается пожилой мужчина, спеша к ним и нахмуриваясь, оглядев ситуацию.   
\- Немедленно убирайтесь оттуда, мальчики! – резко велит он, видя рассыпавшийся груз.  
\- Водитель… мы не можем её достать! – отвечает Джейсон. – Есть у вас что-нибудь, монтировка, что угодно, пожалуйста?!  
\- Прочь оттуда! – снова рявкает мужчина. – Это удобрение – аммиачная селитра.  
Джейсон слышит, как у Тима перехватывает дыхание, чувствует, как Тим хватает его за запястье, дёргая прочь.  
\- Но… но водитель! – вскрикивает Джейсон в отчаянии. – Мы должны ей помочь!  
\- Посмотри, может найдёшь что-то, чем можно воспользоваться как рычагом, - в лице Тима нет ни кровинки. – А я попробую вытащить её. – Он толкает Джейсона к мужчине и разворачивается обратно к перевёрнутому грузовичку.  
\- Вы оглохли? – Голос мужчины суровый, командный. – Здесь всё может взорваться в любую секунду. Немедленно уходите оттуда!  
Джейсон замирает.  
\- Взорваться? – Он бросается к Тиму и, ухватив его, оттаскивает обратно. – Ти… Робин!  
Тим пытается вывернуться из хватки.  
\- Должно же быть что-то…  
\- Я сам…  
\- Джей, нет!  
\- Вы оба…  
Тим замирает его глаза распахиваются во всю ширь.  
\- Блюджей…  
Затем это видит и Джейсон. Кто-то… приземляется рядом с пикапом.  
\- Супербой! – с облегчением восклицает мужчина. – Слава богу ты здесь.  
Парень выглядит нелепо в своём ярком спандексе с кучей ремешков, но Джейсону плевать, потому что, возможно, он может помочь.  
\- Водитель, она застряла… - начинает он, но Тим кладёт руку ему на плечо, выдвигаясь вперёд.  
\- Груз потенциально взрывоопасен, - быстро произносит он. – Ты должен извлечь водителя, постаравшись не сделать ничего такого, из-за чего могла бы возникнуть искра, не вырывать дверь, например.  
Парень ухмыляется и смеряет их взглядом поверх солнцезащитных очков… солнцезащитных?  
\- Без проблем! – Он кладёт руки на машину. – Всё под контролем. С помощью моего ТТК…  
Джейсон поражённо наблюдает, как грузовичок начинает рассыпаться на части, «демонтироваться», деталь за деталью.  
\- …тактильный телекинез сокращённо, я могу управлять вещами простым прикосновением.  
Сиденье автомобиля отделяется от остальной части, кабина раскрывается перед ним почти как цветок. Парень сверкает улыбкой и подлетает к ним, одной рукой без всяких усилий толкая перед собой сиденье с женщиной, которое осторожно опускает на землю. Тим незамедлительно склоняется к ней и принимается за осмотр.  
\- Супербой, - говорит мужчина.  
\- А? – парень смотрит на мужчину, затем на них, затем снова на мужчину.  
\- Отличная работа, сынок. Можешь убрать отсюда груз?  
\- Конечно! Куда?  
Мужчина на мгновенье задумывается.  
\- В двух милях к востоку отсюда есть старый карьер…  
\- Понял! – Парень устремляется вперёд, упирая одну руку на кузов, а другую на землю. Под их взглядами контейнеры поднимаются в воздух. Один из них оставляет дорожку из белых кристаллов из трещины на боку.  
\- Упс! – говорит парень и ручеёк как будто застывает прямо в воздухе, а затем втягивается обратно в контейнер.  
\- Будь с этим аккуратнее, сынок.  
\- Так точно, дя… Сэр.  
Он воспаряет под всеобщим взглядом, а затем над полем в противоположное направление от заката.  
\- Кажется, мы не знакомы, - с улыбкой и как будто это обычное дело обращается к ним мужчина, словно бы они и не в масках, плащах и костюмах.   
\- Меня зовут Джонатан, - добавляет он и протягивает руку.

+++

Они были совершенно беспомощны. Если бы не появление Супербоя, Тим не знает, чтобы они делали. Если бы не Джейсон, Тим продолжал бы пытаться, пытаться сделать хоть что-то, но только Джейсон узнал, что грузовичок буквально набит взрывчаткой, он никак не мог допустить Тима обратно. Но опять же, Тим точно так же остановил бы Джейсона.  
Шокирующая мысль – отрезвляющая. У них даже ещё не было настоящего дебюта в Готэме, и в первый же выезд они едва не допустили гибель женщины. О таком не задумываешься, когда играешь в Робина, нарядившись в полотенце и зелёные носки отца.  
По крайней мере, у него первоклассная подготовка по оказанию первой помощи. Если вся затея с супергероизмом не выгорит, может, он станет парамедиком.  
\- Нет, не двигайтесь, - говорит он женщине, с облегчением видя, как Джейсон опускается с другой стороны, накладывая повязку ей на ногу и удерживая на месте. – Вы потеряли сознание. Вам необходимо сохранять спокойствие.  
\- Кто вы? – спрашивает женщина.  
\- Я Робин, - отвечает он, и это приятно даже несмотря на сомнения. – Это Блюджей. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам. Можете сказать, как вас зовут?  
\- Дамочка! – встряёт Джейсон, когда женщина снова пытается пошевелиться. – Если не хотите застрять в инвалидной коляске дольше, чем нужно, прекратите рыпаться.  
Оставаясь один, Тим неделями тренировал свой «голос Робина» перед зеркалом, пока, наконец, не решил, что достиг желаемого. Джейсон…  
Джейсон же словно отчитывает Тулио. Что на удивление даёт результат, женщина действительно замирает, и Тим останавливает кровотечение у неё на лбу и проверяет её зрачки.  
Присутствие Брюса… Бэтмена, он ощущает раньше, чем видит. Возможно, он услышал шевеление тяжёлого плаща, или подсознательно отметил тень широких бэтменовых плеч. Тот выглядит невероятно неуместно на солнечной просёлочной дороге.  
\- Скорая помощь уже едет, - говорит старик, Джонатан, опережая не успевшего собраться со словами Тима. – Но она будет, по меньшей мере, не раньше чем через десять минут. У меня в грузовике есть доски и стропы, если понадобиться, их можно использовать в качестве шин и жгутов.  
Бэтмен… хмыкает.  
\- Кто бы сомневался.  
Джейсон помогает Джонатану взять доски, и они надлежащим образом фиксируют водителя. Бэтмен снова проверяет её, затем кивает Тиму и Джейсону, и только теперь Тим понимает, в каком напряжении он пребывал и, наконец, отпускает себя.  
\- Жена приготовила на обед мясной рулет, если вы, мальчики, голодны, - говорит Джонатан, когда они все склонились вместе головами. – Почему вы вообще в городе? Не подумай, что тебе не рады, но ты давненько не показывался.  
Джейсон бросает Тиму недоверчивый взгляд, на который Тим отвечает точно таким же.  
\- Личные дела, - отвечает Бэтмен, и следом же, - мясной рулет звучит заманчиво.  
\- Я дам ей знать, чтобы сварила больше картошки. Ах… - вдалеке раздаётся звук сирен. – Это шериф. Жду к часу?  
\- Обязательно буду, - заверяет Бэтмен и даёт знак рассредоточиться и возвращаться на базу.

+++

Они едва успевают упаковать рюкзаки – подъезжающая к ним машина мягко притормаживает, распахивая двери. Они запрыгивают внутрь, мгновением позже к ним присоединяется и Брюс.  
\- Хорошая работа. – Тим хмурится. Он собирается возразить, но Брюс продолжает. – Альфред, мы встретили Джонатана. Он пригласил нас на обед.  
\- Боюсь, - отвечает Альфред после паузы, - хозяин Брюс, если вы желаете, чтобы документы были готовы сегодня, я вынужден отклонить приглашение.  
У Тима ёкает в груди, когда он вдруг вспоминает, почему они вообще оказались в Канзасе.  
Брюс явно колеблется.  
\- Прости, Альфред, но чем раньше они будут готовы, тем лучше. Как бы мне не было жаль лишать тебя мясного рулета Марты.  
Альфред издаёт вздох, преисполненный сожаления.  
\- Как скажите, сэр. Я отвезу вас троих, затем заеду в Кейсоун и…  
\- Что там такого в Кейстоуне? – спрашивает Джейсон.  
\- Друг, - отвечает Брюс. – Кое-кто, кто может доставить документы моим адвокатам, чтобы вовремя подать в суд.  
\- Прежде чем я отправлюсь, мне необходима ваша подпись в нескольких местах, хозяин Тим.  
\- …ну, конечно, ты нотариус. Документы, они обо мне?  
\- Ходатайство об эмансипации, - кивает Брюс просто. – Я хочу, чтобы стипуляция [24] твоих родителей была зарегистрирована до того, как твоя мать успеет обсудить вопрос со своим адвокатом.  
На несколько продолжительных секунд Тим лишается речи. Он уверен, что это шутка, но не может понять какая. Он смотрит на Брюса, и Брюс смотрит на него, и постепенно пробивается мысль, что это не шутка.  
\- Т-ты, - запинается Тим, - убедил мою мать предоставить мне эмансипацию? Как?  
\- Я сказал ей и твоему отцу, - улыбка Брюса едва заметная, опасная улыбка, - что если они откажутся, им грозит обвинение в неисполнении родительских обязанностей.  
\- Но… - Тим встряхивает головой. – В смысле из-за тех поездок? Я был не один, миссис Мак…  
\- Ты месяцами жил, заботясь о себе сам, - мягко перебивает Брюс. – Одного этого будет достаточно, чтобы убедить кого-угодно.  
\- Но, - не успокаивается Тим, частью удивляясь своему горячему желанию их оправдать, - они не виноваты. Я их обхитрил, заставил маму думать, что я с папой, а папу думать… - он затихает, потому что Брюс качает головой.  
\- Это неважно. Им будет очень трудно выставить нечто подобное в правильном свете. Они переехали из Готэма, а тебя оставили. Это намного проще доказать, чем суть и степень твоего обмана. И ты всё ещё несовершеннолетний – до решения судьи. Какая удача, что я в последнее время занялся политикой, ха-ха.  
Джейсон фыркает в ответ на голос а-ля «Брюси», но Тим только сглатывает и откидывается на сиденье, уставившись в никуда.  
\- Она не сдастся. Она ненавидит, когда её переигрывают.  
\- Она проиграет, - отвечает Брюс с непоколебимой уверенностью.  
\- Шах и мат. Боже. – Тим закрывает глаза. – Она больше никогда не станет со мной разговаривать.  
Не стоило этого говорить. В машине наступает тишина. Брюс смотрит на него с беспокойством.  
\- Они ещё не поданы. Мы можем…  
\- Нет! Нет, я… Всё хорошо. Всё. – Тим останавливается и переводит дыхание. Если бы они могли каким-то образом заставить маму решить, что это была её идея… но механизм уже запущен, остановиться не получится. Сделанного не воротишь. И наверное и к лучшему. Его мама не сможет забрать его, не сможет заставить его делать чего он не хочет… на самом деле, она, наверное, вообще не захочет иметь с ним дел.   
\- Всё хорошо, - повторяет он. – Я подпишу документы.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что она захочет полностью порвать с тобой отношения, - говорит Брюс успокаивающим тоном, - особенно пока ты продолжаешь быть со мной.  
У Тима распахивается рот. Это правда. Что бы она там ни считала, его мать ни за что не пожертвует потенциальными связями с одним из богатейших и влиятельнейших людей в мире. Как только ситуация со статусом Тима урегулируется, как только она успокоится и увидит бесполезность противостояния, она без сомнения постарается помириться.  
\- Кроме того, уверен, твой отец будет рад видеть тебя в любое время.  
Тим опускает голову, пряча гримасу. Чтобы он не любил своего отца – вовсе нет. Просто он никогда не знает о чём с ним говорить, и всё заканчивается и неловкостью.  
\- Угу, так и есть. – Тим испытывает неловкость – Брюс столько сделал, давая всё, что можно было только пожелать, но Тим всё равно почему-то до странного несчастлив. – Я несказанно благодарен. Вы не обязаны были делать это для меня. Спасибо. Я…  
Его плечо сжимает рука, и он оказывается притянут к широкой джейсоновой груди.  
\- Как только у таких родителей могло получиться такое чудо как ты?   
Он собирается возразить, сказать, что не чудо, что в нём ничего особенного.  
\- Было не так плохо, как может показаться, - говорит вместо этого он и прижимается к Джейсону, чувствуя его силу и тепло. – Моя мама не всегда была такой эгоистичной. Мой отец не всегда был таким… даже не знаю. Слепым, скажем. Они… когда я был младше, было лучше. Когда я начал взрослеть, и бизнес окреп, они стали путешествовать всё чаще. Как я тебе говорил, когда они возвращались домой, они становились раздражительными и несчастными. И становилось только хуже и хуже. Я думал, - он сглатывает. – Я думал, дело во мне. – Рука Джейсона сжимается только крепче. – И только недавно я понял, что большую часть этих поездок они проводили порознь. Мой отец отправлялся на свои раскопки, а мать занималась встречами, контрактами и деловыми договорами компании. И только когда они возвращались домой, им снова приходилось проводить время вместе, и они снова начинали ссориться. Они просто не подходили друг другу. Моя мама кажется счастливее с Джеффом. Наверное, хорошо, что они поженились… - Пусть даже Тим фигурировал в её планах не более чем в качестве реквизита. Внезапно Тиму становится интересно, кто же сопровождал её к алтарю, раз он был «недоступен».  
Брюс расстёгивает и стягивает капюшон. Снятый, он откладывает его в сторону и принимается за перчатки. Тим решает, что ему тоже полагается переодеться, но ему хочется побыть Робином ещё немножко.  
\- Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, - меняет тему Брюс. – Вы оба хорошо показали себя сегодня. Без вашей помощи та женщина, скорее всего, погибла бы.  
Тим кривится.  
\- Это не наша заслуга, - говорит он с большей горечью, чем хотелось бы. – Если бы не Супербой…  
\- Супербой? – Сказано тихо, но что-то в голосе Брюса заставляет Тима прерваться. Мужчина замирает с полуснятой перчаткой. Которую тут же натягивает обратно. – Здесь был Супербой?  
\- Ага, - кивает Джейсон. – Он забрал груз, после того как тот старик сказал, что он взрывоопасен и не подпускал нас к нему. И женщину из грузовика тоже он достал.  
\- Понятно. – Брюс натягивает обратно вторую перчатку. – Полагаю, это объясняет повреждения кабины. Позже я хочу полный отчёт, боюсь, это означает, нам придётся присутствовать на ужине в костюмах.  
Альфреда реагирует негромким неодобрительным вздохом, но Брюс, похоже, не слышит.  
Тим бросает взгляд на Джейсона. Джейсон выглядит не менее сбитым с толку, чем он сам, и Тим решает спросить у Брюса, с кем же им предстоит ужинать. Но его опережает Альфред.  
\- Мы на месте, сэр, - автомобиль останавливается перед большим, приятного вида фермерским домом.  
Тим пожимает плечами в ответ Джейсону и выбирается из машины вслед за Брюсом… за Бэтменом.

+++

Если на просёлочной дороге Бэтмен смотрелся неуместно, то по мнению Джейсона рядом со старым фермерским домом он смотрится совершенно чужеродно. Хотя это, похоже, совершенно его не смущает – он лишь поднимает затянутую в чёрную перчатку руку и стучит в деревянную раму остеклённой двери. Джейсон улавливает запах чего-то восхитительно вкусного.  
\- Входите! – откликается женский голос, даже не проверяя кто там, Бэтмен открывает дверь и жестом приглашает следовать за ним. Джейсон слышит, как за их спинами отъезжает Альфред.  
Бэтмен без заминки сворачивает налево.  
\- Что происходит? – подзадержавшись шепчет Джейсон.  
\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает Тим таким же шёпотом. Чем заставляет Джейсона занервничать. На протяжении всех происходивших с ними странностей, с момента, как Бэтмен подобрал их, Тим всегда знал, что происходит.  
Иногда это сводило Джейсона с ума, но по крайней мере Джейсон знал, что хоть один из них понимает, что происходит.  
Но сейчас… даже Тим не знает, и это само по себе весьма необычно. Тим окидывает взглядом прихожую: аккуратно расставленные безделушки и свежие цветы на маленьком столике, тщательно вытирает ноги и следует за Брюсом на кухню. Джейсон вздыхает и следует за Тимом.  
Кухня большая, просторная и полная солнечного цвета. Джейсон жадно принюхивается. С завтрака прошло немало времени.  
Пожилая женщина заглядывает в духовку, но стоит им войти, она выпрямляется, вытирая руки о фартук.  
\- Бр… Бэтмен! – шагает она навстречу.  
\- Марта, - отвечает он, и она целует его в щёку.  
\- Ты в костюме? Ты же знаешь, тебе не обязательно носить его здесь!  
Брюс прочищает горло.  
\- Я не был уверен, кто ещё будет на ужине.  
\- Только Супербой. Он должен быть в любую минуту.  
\- Ах, - кивает Брюс. – Тогда мы предпочтём остаться в костюмах.   
\- Он хороший мальчик, Брюс! – упирает она руки в боки.  
Оба, Тим и Брюс, напрягаются.  
\- Он… молод для своего возраста.  
Она вздыхает и качает головой, и оборачивается к Тиму и Джейсону с тёплой улыбкой.  
\- А вы?  
Тим откашливается и протягивает руку.  
\- Я Робин, это Блюджей.  
Женщина по очереди жмёт им руки.  
\- Приятно познакомиться! Обязательно напомните Найтвингу, пускай тоже не забывает заходить в гости. Мы соскучились.  
Джейсон косится на Тима, но Тим лишь моргает.  
\- Я ему передам, мэм.  
\- Ох, прошу, просто Марта.  
\- Марта, - говорит Тим. Он на мгновение заминается. – Так откуда вы знаете…  
\- Я дома! – раздаётся голос из соседней комнаты, и дверь на кухню распахивается. – Боже, так вкусно пахнет. Я перенёс ту дрянь в карьер, как ты и сказал… - всё в том же своём красно-голубом костюме на кухню вплывает Супербой и замирает в дверях. – Ах…  
\- Супербой, - произносит Бэтмен без выражения, и парень сглатывает. Его ступни резко опускаются на пол, и он невольно пятится.  
\- Эм, привет. Я не знал… эм.  
Бэтмен не произносит ни слова, но буквально нависает над парнем, и Джейсону его немного жалко.  
\- Эй, - встревает он. – Спасибо, что помог нам там.  
Внимание Супербоя переключается на него, и парень ухмыляется, хотя всё ещё и нервно.  
\- Не за что. В смысле, это же то, чем мы занимаемся, верно?  
\- Бэтмен говорит, что без помощи женщина, скорее всего, погибла бы. – Джейсон протягивает руку. – Я Блюджей.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. – Супербой жмёт руку. – Я Супербой. Но, м-м, наверное, ты уже и так это знаешь.  
Он протягивает руку Тиму. Тим быстро жмёт её, лицо его остаётся совершенно бесстрастным.  
\- Робин.  
\- Да? – Супербой выглядит впечатлённым. – Круто.  
\- Обед готов, - говорит Марта и сгоняет их, даже Бэтмена, к столу.  
\- Джонатан! – кричит она. – Обед!  
Джейсон колеблется. Ему не нравится оставлять Тима одного в странных ситуациях, но здесь Брюс, да и Супербой кажется неплохим парнем, и Марта кажется вполне приятной, поэтому когда он не усаживается сразу, и она спрашивает: «Ты что-то хочешь, милый?» - он кивает и спрашивает, где туалет.  
\- По коридору и налево, - говорит она с улыбкой, на краткое мгновение напомнив ему Розу.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет он. – Сейчас вернусь.  
Сделав дело, что сплошная морока в трико – можно же что-то придумать, Джейсон возвращается к кухне, когда его взгляд притягивает нечто, заставляющее враз остановиться посреди коридора.  
Стена завешена фотографиями. Джейсон разворачивается и рассматривает их поближе. На многих темноволосый мальчик с молодыми Джонатоном и Мартой. Мальчик улыбается в камеру то с радостью, то восхищённым восторгом.  
Медленно Джейсон возвращается к первой фотографии, привлекшей его внимание. На ней мальчик повзрослевший, и его лицо выглядит… знакомым.  
По лестнице в коридор спускается Джонатан. Он останавливается рядом с Джейсоном, глядя на фото.  
\- Это наш сын, Кларк.  
Джейсону остаётся только таращить глаза.  
\- Вы родители Супермена? – наконец, умудряется выпалить он.  
Ему известно, что образ репортёра из Канзаса это прикрытие, но он никогда не думал, что за ним скрывается нечто большее.  
Джонатан выглядит удивлённым, затем хмыкает.  
\- Бэтмен вам не сказал?  
\- Нет! Он ничего нам не говорил.  
\- Как на него похоже, - качает головой Джонатан. – Пошли, ужин ждёт. Поверь мне, мясной рулет Марты стоит того, чтобы поспешить.  
Всё ещё ошеломлённый Джейсон следует за Джонатаном на кухню, и тут его озаряет. Это, наверное, впервые, когда он разузнал что-то раньше Тима.  
Расплываясь в улыбке, он садится за стол.  
Тим сидит, замерев, не поднимая взгляда на остальных, лишь иногда стреляя глазами в сторону Брюса. Он выглядит так неловко, как никогда на памяти Джейсона.  
\- Так, как можно стать Робином? – интересуется Супербой, кладя картофельное пюре Тиму на тарелку. Гораздо больше, чем Тим вообще способен съесть – значит, Джейсону придётся стащить часть, чтобы не дать пропасть впустую. – Вы его дети, или…  
\- Секретная информация, - говорит Тим этим своим странным безэмоциональным тоном Робина. Джейсон фыркает и плюхается рядом, касаясь голенью ноги Тима. Ему нравится, с трико. Почти не хуже чем кожа.  
Краем глаза наблюдая за Тимом, он тянется за булочкой.  
\- Спасибо, что пригласили нас на ужин, мистер и миссис Кент, - и чувствует согревающее душу удовлетворение, когда Тим со звоном роняет вилку.  
\- Не за что, Блюджей, - невозмутимо отзывается Марта. – Прошу, зови нас Марта и Джонатан.  
Джейсон кивает и улыбается, откусывая кусочек. Рулет просто отличный.

Примечания:  
23\. Компания по производству мороженого.  
24\. Форма договора в римском праве, в США означает формальную юридическую досудебную договорённость.


	24. Дебют

На крышах воздух ночного Готэма много приятнее нежели внизу в переулках. Ветренее, холоднее, но в костюме, плаще и маске это заметно только по его скулам. Имей он возможность согреться и не намокнуть, он мог бы и спать здесь. Безопаснее чем на крыльце, и пахнет только мокрым бетоном, асфальтом, выхлопами и голубями, а не… ну, всем остальным, чем обычно пахнут закоулки Готэма. Моча, несмотря на въедливость, вообще-то даже не самое худшее.  
Звёзд не видно, как же ещё – без туч, отражающих ядовито оранжевое марево, улицы Готэма только темнее, но зато над головой три зависших блика и два самолёта. Где-то там наверху космическая станция, однажды вечером за ужином Брюс между делом пообещал Тиму, что когда представится токая возможность, он проведёт для них экскурсию. Когда они будут готовы.  
Они готовы. Не для космической станции, возможно, но… готовы. Так сказал Брюс чуть раньше вечером. В неподвижном ожидании, пока они одевались. Джейсон достаточно тренировался в костюме, чтобы выучить затяжки и мелкие ловушки. Тимов почти столь же знаком, хотя Джейсону и не приходилось их застёгивать. Лишь… только снимать костюм, потому что Тим просто фанатеет от кевлара, как некоторые от кожи или кружев.  
Джейсон делает глубокий вдох и прыгает с крыши.  
Дыхание перехватывает как раз, когда трос подхватывает его вес, принимая в натяжении часть нагрузки с его плеч. Он повисает почти как ребёнок в качелях, поворачивая и резко дёргая, чтобы направить себя, удержать движущий момент, а затем он тормозит пятками на другой крыше, треща гравием и пробежав шаг или два, и налетев на Тима. Тим даже не вздрагивает, его руки обвивают Джейсона, чтобы удержать. Его ладонь, коварная как и сам Тим, проскальзывает под плащом к пояснице Джейсона.  
И тень Бэтмена, накрывающая их обоих.  
\- Лучше, - говорит Бэтмен, под чьим взглядом Джейсон отрывает себя от Тима. – Если потребуется, переходи на бег. От разыгрываемого образа зависит не меньше, чем от мастерства. Никогда не позволяй застать себя врасплох.  
\- Усёк, - отзывается Джейсон, пусть даже от всей этой чуши с «образом» хочется закатить глаза, он слишком хорошо знает, что случается, когда хищники Готэма чувствуют слабину.  
Как чёртову кровь в воде.

+++

Наблюдать за Тимом в действии – невъебенная красота. Они преимущественно работают вместе, прикрывая друг друга, но на этот раз Бэтмен кладёт немаленькую ладонь Джейсону на плечо и кивает Тиму, отправляться одному. На мгновение сердце Джейсона останавливается, он почти устремляется вперёд, чтобы всё равно прикрыть Тима, но рука Бэтмена самую малость сжимается, и Джейсон не успевает ничего предпринять, как Тим срывается с места. И Джейсону остаётся только смотреть.  
Их двое, и они прижимают к стене женщину, и нож к её горлу, Тим обрушивается на них. Первым делом он выбивает нож прочь от жертвы, как по учебнику, если таковые вообще имеются. Затем он разворачивается текуче и изящно и двумя короткими резкими ударами отправляет мужчин на землю. Стенающими.  
\- Ты кто, блядь, такой? – пытается прорычать один из них, но результат скорее напоминает всхлипывание.  
Челюсть Тима выпячена, на губах намёк на едва заметную улыбку, и он рычит:  
\- Я Робин.  
\- Бля, - шепчет Джейсон. Рука Бэтмена снова сжимается, но два парня слишком заняты, пялясь на Тима… на Робина, чтобы заметить доносящийся из теней шум.  
Робин принимается их связывать. Первый не оказывает особого сопротивления, но второй пытается сопротивляться. Тим бьёт его в челюсть, точным, рассчитанным ударом, от которого парень плюётся кровью и матерится.  
Всякий раз, заставая Тима практикующим этот свой взгляд «Робина» или голос «Робина, Джейсон едва сдерживался от смеха. Совершенно нелепо. Конечно, у Бэтмена получалось, но Тим… он же Тим. Пугающий, если знаешь его, знаешь на что его изворотливый ум способен, но как Робин? Правду говоря, Джейсон ожидал настоящего фиаско.  
Как всегда, когда дело касается Тима, он оказывается неправ.  
Тим невероятен. На его лице один лишь верный баланс угрозы и веселья, нечитаемое выражение глаз спрятано под маской. И Джейсона ошеломляет, совершенно неожиданно, что Тиму никогда не придётся бояться. Он в силах защитить себя. Он даже в силах защитить других.  
Только ради этого, всё остальное того стоило.  
Закончив, Тим идёт к жертве и говорит с ней тихо. Она благодарно кивает, а после качает головой. Джейсон понимает, что Тим пытается убедить её свидетельствовать против двоих. Тим передаёт ей карточку, и когда она и два бандита отвлекаются на звук сирен, он скользит в тень и присоединяется к двоим на крыше.  
И смотрит на них с тревогой, Робин слетает с него прочь. Брюс кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - только и говорит он.  
Джейсон закатывает глаза.  
\- Хорошо? – Он подхватывает Тима под руку и шепчет на ухо. – Ты был крут.  
Ослепительная улыбка Тима даже лучше, чем зрелище его драки.

+++

В конечном итоге очередь Джейсону идти одному. Краем глаза он видит, как Бэтмен подаёт Робину знак оставаться на месте, видит вопрос на лице Тима, но он уже на полпути в переулок. Следуя совету Бэтмена, он устремляется вприпрыжку, принимаясь за дело.   
Перед ним трое, а позади – тощий мальчишка не старше шести или семи лет. Пацан изо всех сил пытается укрыться за мусорным контейнером.  
У одного из парней в руках цепь. У другого – труба. Джейсон выхватывает бэтаранг раньше, чем третий успевает выхватить то, за чем он там тянется, и парень вскрикивает и отшатывается, держась за запястье. Джейсон целился в руку, но и так тоже неплохо.  
\- Ты кто, блядь, такой? – спрашивает мистер Цепь.  
\- Заткнись, - шипит мистер Труба. – Он маска.  
\- Он пацан…  
\- Он маска.  
\- Кто угодно может нацепить…  
Джейсон действует быстро, пиная его в живот под грудину, в нервный узел. Вырвав у него цепь из , он нахлёстывает её вокруг трубы, дёргая всю эту груду на себя и отшвыривая подальше.  
Теперь, когда драка завертелась, он ожидает, что двое других набросятся на него. Тот, который потянулся за пушкой, пытается снова, но тот, который выронил трубу, разворачивается и пускается наутёк. Два удара и около шести секунд, и мистер Пушка оказывается на земле, на радость падая прямо в выплёскиваемую на асфальт блевотину мистера Цепь. Попытку сбежать мистера Трубы прерывает обмотавшийся вокруг лодыжек джейсонов боло, роняя того лицом в землю.  
\- Ты в порядке, малец? – спрашивает Джейсон, чуть откатывая контейнер от стены и светя перчаточным фонариком в тёмный угол.  
Он почти ожидает, что пацан попытается сбежать или, возможно, укусить, протяни он к нему руку. Во всяком случае именно так бы поступил сам Джейсон в его возрасте, будучи загнанный в угол. Вместо этого пацан бросается вперёд, практически ему в объятия.  
\- Ты спас меня!  
Джейсон моргает, радуясь, что маска и темнота скрывают его выражение лица.  
\- Ага. Точно. – Наличие маски радует ещё больше, когда пацан обнимает его за талию и начинает плакать.  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь один?  
Пацан дёргается, глядя на него почти в панике.  
\- Мой папа! Они напали на моего папу! Он сказал мне бежать…  
\- Шшш, - успокаивает Джейсон, приседая, чтобы проверить, не ранен ли мальчик. Тот кажется в порядке, разве только пара царапин. – Ты помнишь, где это было?   
Малыш серьёзно кивает и указывает на восток.  
\- За МакБургером. Мы ждали пересменку.  
И пересохшие под тепловыми лампами [25] бургеры, выброшенные в мусор запакованными и чистыми в вощённой бумаге, если только успеешь добраться до них раньше крыс или чего похуже. Джейсон вскидывает взгляд наверх – Бэтмен скрылся, направившись на восток, но Тим по-прежнему на месте, наблюдает за ним.  
Мистер Цепь стонет и пытается подняться.  
\- Мы поможем твоему папе, - обещает Джейсон. – Побудь пока тут, ладно?  
Пацан кивает, и Джейсон оставляет его в укромном закутке. Джейсон чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце, но больше от гнева, чем от затраченных усилий. Справиться с бандитами оказалось легче лёгкого.  
Мистер Труба сидит со связанными ногами, отчаянно пытаясь без большого успеха развязаться и одновременно уползти прочь. Мистер Пушка В Кармане, похоже, без сознания. Мистер Цепь падает, так и не успев толком подняться – выбитая из-под него, пытающегося отползти, рука. Джейсон хватает мужчину за волосы и утыкает лицом в бетон, в грязь.  
\- Ты хотел знать, кто я, - говорит он спокойно всхлипывающему мужчине. – Блюджей.  
Джейсон стягивает ему руки за спиной.  
Он только что победил троих взрослых бандитов. Вооружённых бандитов. И даже не вспотел. Эти уроды издевались над ребёнком, над семьёй, обездоленной настолько, что те рылись в мусоре ради пересохших бургеров. Они никак не могли надеяться вытрясти из них деньги. Им просто хотелось поиздеваться. Испугать кого-то. Джейсон упирается коленом мистеру Цепь в поясницу и потуже затягивает зипер. По мгновенной прихоти Джейсон наклоняется к уху парня.  
\- Расскажи своим дружкам, - говорит он доброжелательно и вырубает ударом в основание затылка.  
Следующим он переходит к мистеру Трубе, но мужик просто вскидывает руки в воздух. В темноте трудно сказать, особенно со всей вонью в переулке, но Джейсон точно уверен, что парень обоссался.  
Пока он связывает мистера Труба, под удивлённый вскрик пацанёнка позади приземляется Тим. Наверняка, его приказом было оставаться на месте, пока Джейсон не справится с бандитами. Взгляд, которым смотрит на него Тим, почти идентичен тому, которым смотрит на него пацан из-за края контейнера. Как-будто бы Джейсон лучшее, самое классное и крутое на районе. Может и в мире.  
Джейсон полагает… к такому можно и привыкнуть.

+++

Уже поздно. Они здесь уже больше сорока минут, наблюдают за явно заброшенным складом.  
Джейсон вздыхает. И уже собирается что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь о ноющих ногах, усталости, желании поесть и как всё это говно уже в печёнках сидит…  
… когда Бэтмен выпрямляется.  
Он подаёт им сигнал, настолько быстро, что пока мозг Джейсона успевает осознать: «Тридцать секунд, затем за мной», - его уже нет, только видно развевающийся чёрный плащ.  
Теперь видит и Джейсон: с десяток парней, крадущихся в тени домов, и ещё двоих, идущих навстречу друг другу вдоль улицы. Не с пустыми руками, в основном с пушками, но он замечает и парочку ножей тоже.  
Чёрт. Бандитская разборка.  
Бэтмен обрушивается на них подобно грёбаному ангелу смерти. Бэтаранги разлетаются, каждый попадая в цель как по волшебству, и парни тут же хватаются за руки, роняя пистолеты и вскрикивая от боли.  
Он так увлечён, что упускает отведенные тридцать секунд.  
Но не Тим.  
Когда Робин ныряет с крыши… ныряет в это, первый порыв Джейсона – заорать, схватить его и удержать. Тим с каждым днём всё лучше, но не настолько, чтобы справиться с двадцатью решившими перебить друг друга бандитами. Но поздно, Робин уже устремляется вниз, и Джейсону остаётся только следовать за ним.  
Последующие несколько минут полная неразбериха. Никогда прежде Джейсон не сражался против такого количества целей, никогда прежде не доводилось ему защищаться от стольких людей. Он уже почти решает, что дело дрянь, когда чувствует Тима спиной к спине и ухмыляется.  
Вместе они способны на всё.  
Словно могут читать мысли друг друга. Тим размахивается, и Джейсон уклоняется, над головой пролетает бэтаранг. Джейсон швыряет дымовую гранату – Тим уже в маске. Как танец, только с выбитыми зубами.  
Внезапно всё прекращается, на земле вокруг них валяются ошеломлённые, раненые и без сознания люди.  
Джейсон оборачивается к Тиму. Тим смотрит на него с тем же выражением, что, вероятно, на лице и у самого Джейсона.  
Что-то сбивает их обоих на землю, и ночь сотрясает звук, тот самый звук, который он слышал, но настолько громкий, близкий…  
\- Бэтмен! – ахает Тим. Раздаётся сдавленный болезненный хрип.  
Джейсон выбирается из-под Брюса и бросает последний свой бэтаранг в стрелка, оказавшегося достаточно умным, чтобы притвориться опоссумом. Со вскриком бандит роняет пистолет и, спотыкаясь, пытается сбежать от Джейсона. Боло в ноги, и он не угроза, только после этого Джейсон оборачивается.  
\- Он… - к горлу подбирается комок.  
\- Я в порядке, - заверяет Брюс. Он поднимает руку, показывая им. Рана кровоточит, но она неглубокая.   
\- Ты спас нас, - говорит Тим негромко, принимаясь перевязывать руку Бэтмена. Джейсон смотрит, чтобы ни одному из бандитов не пришла в голову больше какая-нибудь гениальная идея.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Бэтмен.  
Именно здесь, пока он стоит, прикрывая их спины, Джейсона огорошивает.   
Они тоже прикрывают его. Не только Тим – они с Тимом присматривали друг за другом с самого начала.  
Бэтмен прикрывает его спину.  
Чёртов Бэтмен.  
И все другие герои Готэма. Вроде Найтвинга.  
Вроде всех тех, кого он повстречал на вечеринке Найтвинга. Юные Титаны.  
Чёрт, может даже Супермен. Чёртова Лига Справедливости.  
Теперь у них с Тимом есть не только они друг с другом. У них есть друзья. Нет… у них есть союзники. Он оборачивается на секунду и снова ловит взгляд Тима. Тим отрывается от перевязывания и улыбается ему.  
Скоро взойдёт солнце. Они вернутся домой, скушают что-нибудь восхитительное, приготовленное Альфредом, и Джейсон утащит Тима в душ и отдрочит ему, заодно пытаясь не шуметь и притворяясь, что никто не знает, чем они занимаются.  
Джейсон в курсе, что лыбится как недоумок, но ему наплевать.  
Он полагает, как для первой ночи на работе всё прошло неплохо.

Примечания:  
25\. Лампы для разогрева пищи и поддержания температуры, обогрева скота и т.п.


End file.
